


Scholar's Mate

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chess, Cock milking, College, College AU, Dates, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fisting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Calls, Professor/Student Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sex Tapes, Size Kink, Sounding, abuse red flags, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo Grimborn is the charming business professor and head of the chess club at Hiccup’s college. Once Viggo gives Hiccup his address and asks him to a private game of chess, it doesn’t take long for their relationship to turn intimate. But, Viggo wants Hiccup to keep it a secret from his friends. Can Hiccup balance his love life with college and friends, while also seemingly being stalked? And how far will Viggo push Hiccup’s boundaries before it becomes too much?
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 154
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have this posted as a series, but given that I'm finally starting to write this in chronological order, I figured it would make sense to have it as its own multichapter work. No, I will not be deleting the series. Those excerpts are currently staying up.

Made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Z0cMfufnFxcVvqbdz5eQU?si=idwKunrqQ9qNi-i8AGcX3w) to help me write. Thought you might enjoy!

Hiccup was having dinner in the college’s dining hall when Fishlegs slid into the booth next to him and asked if he wanted to go to the chess club with him.

“It’s tonight?” Hiccup asked. As he did, he noticed more of his friends come through the door, as they’d agreed to meet up for dinner, and he waved to catch their attention. Astrid, at the head of the group, noticed him first, then made a gesture to the buffet to signal that they were going to get food first. Hiccup nodded.

“Yeah, it’s tonight,” Fishlegs answered. He put a fry in his mouth, made a face.

“Too salty?”

Fishlegs nodded, but chewed and swallowed it anyway, and reached for another one. Hiccup was eating his too. If they were the only fries he was going to get, he’d take it. College dining hall food wasn’t exactly glamorous. For the first week it had been pretty okay, but it had just gone downhill at the start of the second week. It was the third week and, well, Hiccup had yet to check out any clubs. He and all his friends were freshman, so college life was very new to them.

“So what time?” Hiccup asked. He had some homework to do, but he didn’t really want to turn this down. It’d been a little while since he’d played chess, and he always enjoyed a game with Fishlegs.

“Nine.”

“Isn’t that kind of late?”

Fishlegs shrugged. “Said in the email that the professor who runs it has a night class that ends around that time, so that’s when it starts.”

“Who’s the professor?” Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs pulled his phone from his pocket, opened his email to check. “Um… Don’t think you’d know him. Business professor.”

“Name?” Hiccup reached for his soda. Being an engineering major and doing some of his core classes, he highly doubted he’d know him, but better to know his name than not.

“Professor Grimborn.”

Hiccup spit his soda back into his cup in utter surprise. “What kind of name is that?!”

“What name?” Tuffnut asked, moving into the booth across from Hiccup and Fishlegs. His sister Ruffnut joined him on that side, and so did Astrid. Snotlout sat next to Fishlegs.

“Grimborn,” Fishlegs answered. “He’s a business professor here.”

Snotlout snorted. “No way that’s his real name.”

“Yeah,” Tuffnut agreed. “Way too cool to be a professor’s name. Sounds more like some metal rock star last name. Ooh, wait, a cooler name would be Grimdeath, or Grimskull!”

“He probably changed it,” Ruffnut said. “Must have had something lame like…” She paused, thinking. “Glasscock or Dinkle.” Both she and Tuffnut burst into laughter. Being twins, they always seemed to find the same things humorous. 

“Why are we talking about him?” Astrid asked, ignoring the speculation and joking about his name. “None of us are business majors.”

“He heads the chess club,” Fishlegs answered. “Hiccup and I were gonna go tonight. Anyone else wanna join?”

“Chess?” Snotlout asked incredulously. “Count me out. Tuff and I have better things to do.” He and Tuffnut were boyfriends, so of course when it had come to choosing roommates, they’d chosen each other. Most of their evening activities, they did as a couple.

“Sorry. You know that’s not really my thing,” Astrid declined. “Was gonna talk to Heather tonight. I’m really starting to miss her.”

Snotlout opened his mouth, but Astrid beat him to it, pointing a finger at him. “And don’t you dare joke about me actually having feelings. She’s my girlfriend. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Um, let me have a go at her,” Ruffnut said. “Obviously.”

“Ruffnut!” Astrid exclaimed.

“What? Roommates share,” Ruffnut said with a shrug.

“Not girlfriends!” Astrid cried.

“You sure?” Tuffnut asked. “Though, it’s not like we can ask Hiccup or Fishlegs about it. Single guy roommates forever, am I right?”

“Oh, come on, guys,” Hiccup said. “I’ll find someone eventually. And so will Fishlegs.”

“You say that with _way_ too much confidence,” Snotlout said. “Honestly, just give up and start dating each other. Hicclegs forever, am I right?”

“Please don’t ship us.” There was a whine in Fishlegs’ voice. “It’s weird.”

“What?” Ruffnut asked. “Best buddy buddies forever? It’s gonna turn gay.”

“It is _not_ ,” Hiccup stated. He was out as bisexual, so he didn’t mind the implication of himself being in a homosexual relationship, but he didn’t want it to be with Fishlegs. They were just really good friends, and the idea of anything else clearly made Fishlegs uncomfortable. “Look, I’m not focused on getting a relationship right now. We just started college, and I want to focus on doing well and taking part in things on campus and all that. When it happens, it happens.”

Astrid gave their friends a pointed look. “They do say it happens when you’re not looking for it.”

Ruffnut ruined that moment. “So, if I actively think of _not_ getting dicked down, it’ll happen?”

Everyone just sighed.

  
  


The club meeting was held in the lounge of one of the academic buildings. Hiccup and Fishlegs were a little late, so there were already games going when they got there.

“Wanna just play together?” Fishlegs asked. He probably would have asked anyway even if there were people free. He had social anxiety, so meeting new people wasn’t easy for him. 

“Sure.” They found a free board and pieces in a box stacked with others at the end of the big table, and settled down across two couches and a coffee table to play. Fishlegs took white and Hiccup took black.

They talked about classes while they played. Hiccup had a lot of homework in his beginning engineering class, but he wanted to be here instead. He glanced over at who he assumed was Professor Grimborn. He was the oldest in the room. He was directing two students who must have been beginners at the game, standing with his hands folded behind his back unless he had to point something out on the board. He had a dark, neatly trimmed mustache and beard, and close-cropped hair. His eyes were a deep, cocoa color. From here his voice was just a low rumble. He appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s.

“If the twins were here they’d definitely ask him about his last name,” Hiccup said, nodding his head towards Professor Grimborn. Fishlegs glanced over his shoulder at him.

“And you don’t want to?” Fishlegs asked, returning to the game.

“I do,” Hiccup said. “It’s just rude. He’s a professor! I don’t even know him!”

“Some professors are really chill. Let their students call them by their first name and everything. My English 101 professor is like that.”

“Does he look _chill_ to you?” Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looked at him again. “No, no not really,” he decided. “He makes me nervous actually.”

“Everything makes you nervous.” Hiccup didn’t mean it as a jab, just that he wasn’t sure why this was different from any other time.

Fishlegs shrugged. “He just has this… demeanor. It’s intimidating.”

Hiccup shrugged too. “I like it.” It was indeed an intimidating, commanding demeanor that the professor had, but Hiccup liked something about it. It was like he was tempting people to challenge him, but Hiccup couldn’t tell if it was intellectually or authoritatively. Maybe it was both.

The two continued playing, Hiccup setting up an intricate trap that Fishlegs didn’t seem to realize. He got so engrossed in the game and trying to win that he didn’t notice when the professor came over. He jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Noah’s Ark Trap. Impressive.”

He had a crisp British accent, his tone of voice currently appraising.

Fishlegs took a closer look at the board.

“Oh, come on, Hiccup!”

Hiccup laughed lightly. “Just trying to win,” he said, spreading his hands.

“Hiccup. That’s an interesting name.” The professor tilted his head.

“Guess my mom had a sense of humor,” Hiccup answered, trying not to feel embarrassed. “Apparently she wouldn’t stop getting the hiccups when she was pregnant with me.”

“I see.” The professor smiled a little. He leaned over, studied the board some more. Hiccup could smell his cologne. It was the scent of lavender and rich wood. It was good and strong in his nostrils. “Hm, good job, Hiccup. Looks like you’ll have your friend in only two more moves.”

Fishlegs snorted. “He’s not that close to beating me?”

Professor Grimborn straightened, smiling with his teeth. “Why don’t you make a move and find out?”

Hiccup’s palms began to sweat with Professor Grimborn watching him. He didn’t know why. But, just as he said, in two moves, the game was finished.

“Smart strategy,” he commented. He gestured to the board, looking to Fishlegs. “Mind if I steal your friend for a game?”

“Not at all.” Fishlegs moved to sit beside Hiccup on the couch, and Professor Grimborn sat beside him. Hiccup took the time to notice his clothes. He was wearing a purple, button-up shirt that looked to be made of silk, a black tie, and black dress pants. Everything about him was neat and purposeful. 

Hiccup helped to put the pieces back in their starting positions. His hand brushed the professor’s and his heart began to race. He liked him alright. But… not in that way. He was just intrigued in him. 

Professor Grimborn made the first move, as he was playing white. He was watching the board carefully, brows knit in thought, lips pursed. Hiccup ended up looking at his face more than the board as he made his move.

 _Okay, focus!_ he berated himself. His palms were only sweating from nerves at playing a game with an intelligent-looking professor, not for any other reason.

He moved a pawn, beginning to set up a trap. Professor Grimborn moved one of his own, most likely also setting up a trap, but it was too soon to tell.

“Professor Grimborn,” Hiccup started. “Why do you run the chess club if you’re a business professor?”

“Because business is also about strategy,” he answered. “Besides, I like the game.” He watched Hiccup make a move, then made one of his own. “Oh, and you may call me Viggo.”

 _Viggo. Viggo Grimborn. Fuck, that’s a cool name._ Hiccup was more and more impressed by this man by the minute. _Maybe I should have taken business._

The game continued without much talking, which Hiccup thought was a shame given that he liked Viggo’s voice. It was rich and smooth, and sometimes when it went into the lower tenor it would rumble. Well, at least he got to watch the intelligence behind his eyes, the way he thought. 

It was too late by the time Hiccup realized Viggo’s trap, but he tried to avoid it anyway. It didn’t matter. Viggo won.

 _Dammit._ Hiccup had wanted to impress him.

“Good game, Hiccup,” Viggo complimented, and it sounded genuine. “Most people don’t last so long with me.” There was a sly smile on his lips as if he’d just made a joke, but Hiccup couldn’t grasp what it was.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Knowing that he _had_ actually impressed Viggo, he was a little flustered. He hoped that wasn’t heat rising in his cheeks.

Viggo stood. “How about another game sometime when it isn’t so late.” He glanced at the watch he wore on his left wrist, which indicated that he was probably left handed. “My goodness, it’s past 11. I do hope you don’t have an 8 am.”

Hiccup shook his head, began to gather up the pieces. “My first class is at 11:30.”

“Good. You’ll have time to rest. So, what do you say to my house?” Viggo asked. He was taking a pad and a pen out of his pocket, writing down an address. “Seven o’clock?”

Hiccup was definitely flustered now, and that was definitely heat in his cheeks. He stood and wiped his hand on his jeans before taking the slip that Viggo offered him.

“O-of course. Thank you.”

“Well, it was lovely meeting you, Hiccup.” Viggo held out his hand to shake, and Hiccup took it with the hand he’d hopefully dried of sweat. His grip was warm and firm. 

Viggo released his hand, then nodded to Fishlegs, and walked away, going to clear up some boards that students had left out. Hiccup took a deep, shuddering breath, sticking the slip in his pocket.

“So, what do you think of him?” Fishlegs asked quietly as they put their board away. 

“I think he’s brilliant.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup looked nervously over his shoulder as his Uber drove away. He hoped he had the right address. The house was big and sprawling, and the garden looked immaculate in the light from the front steps. There was an iron gate that he found unlocked, and then a stone path leading from it to the house. Professors had big salaries, so this had to be the place.

Hiccup was still anxious when he made it up the steps and rang the doorbell. He took his phone out of his pocket, contemplating telling Fishlegs where he’d gone.

The door opened and he slipped his phone back in, already forgetting about it. 

“Ah, Hiccup, so good to see you!” Viggo greeted him. “I was afraid you weren’t coming.”

“My Uber driver got lost,” Hiccup explained. Viggo stepped aside and made a gesture for him to come in, so he did. The front door opened onto a polished wood landing. Hiccup couldn’t see what was down the stairs to the left, as it was dark, but up the stairs on the right was a spacious living room, and most likely a dining room and kitchen.

“My library is downstairs,” Viggo said, watching Hiccup’s gaze. “I assume you’d like to see it sometime?”

Hiccup adored books, wondered what kind Viggo had. He nodded.

“Well, the game is set up in the dining room,” Viggo told him. He gestured towards the stairs. “Up you go.”

Hiccup ascended, Viggo following behind. He took the time to look around when he made it up. His house was big, but it was still interesting to see how other people lived, especially this man whom he knew so little about. 

Viggo walked past him and led him past the living room and kitchen to a well lit dining room. The table was dark wood, made to seat eight people. At the end closest to the door was a chessboard, two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine.

“May I offer you some?” Viggo asked as Hiccup seated himself, reaching for the bottle.

“Oh, I can’t drink.”

“Pfft, it’s just one glass.” Viggo raised his eyebrows in temptation. It was an attractive look; Hiccup decided to give in. 

“Alright. I’ll try some.”

Viggo sat across from Hiccup once the drinks were poured. His pieces were black. As Hiccup looked at them longer, he realized they were all marble.

“This is a beautiful set,” Hiccup commented. He picked up the glass, looked down at the wine a little skeptically. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. The smell was strong and bitter.

“My grandfather gave it to me,” Viggo told him. “It was his once.” He saw him hesitating with the wine. He laughed lightly, the precursor to a joke. “I assure you I didn’t poison it.”

_ Damn, is my anxiety that obvious?  _ Hiccup didn’t mean to be nervous, but he’d never been to a professor’s house before, and Viggo was enamoring in his mannerisms and easy in his looks. Hiccup rather liked him. He was sure the way his hands were sweating meant that he had a crush. Which was stupid of course. He shouldn’t have a crush on a professor.

Hiccup laughed, hoping it wasn’t shrill, and took much too big a gulp of the wine. It tasted like vinegar and grapes, but he swallowed. It made his throat burn and his eyes water. He tried not to gag when putting the glass down.

“Easy,” Viggo said. “It takes some getting used to.” He took a relaxed sip of his own. “Now, would you like to start?”

Hiccup nodded, making a face at the aftertaste. He reached up and moved his first pawn. 

They talked throughout the game, Viggo asking Hiccup the usual questions: how old he was (18), what his major was (engineering), why he’d picked the college (he wanted to get away from home but also not be super far away, and they’d given him a good scholarship), what other things he was interested in (drawing and movies. He didn’t mention that he considered himself a huge geek and occasionally cosplayed), if he had siblings (no), and so on.

Viggo was winning like last time, and that frustrated Hiccup a little. He wanted to win, prove that he was as intelligent as this man seemed to think he was. He didn’t think downing more wine helped, but he thought it would be rude if he didn’t drink it. 

Viggo won. Once he knocked over Hiccup’s king, and he looked up and smiled at him. 

“That was a stimulating game, don’t you think?”

“How’d you win again?” Hiccup asked in slight frustration.

“More practice.” Viggo stood, leaving his empty wine glass at the table. “Come. Let’s talk more.”

They went to the leather couch in the living room. Hiccup took his wine glass with him, feeling like it would be rude to not finish. He felt a little awkward sitting on the couch with Viggo. He didn’t know how close was too close or how far was too far. He settled on a separate cushion than him, hoping that was correct. Viggo didn’t comment on it. His right arm went casually around the back of the couch, almost touching Hiccup, but he did it like it was a usual position for him, probably not noticing that he was almost touching him. 

Viggo let him keep talking, asking him questions about the topics he was interested in. He even let him go off about engineering without getting the bored, glazed look in his eyes that most other people did when he spoke about it. 

“What about you?” Hiccup asked after much inquiry over himself and probably too much about engineering. Then he drew back a little, realizing that he’d maybe overstepped a boundary. It was all well and good for a student to tell a professor about themselves, but no one ever asked the professor for personal information. That was only given if the professor talked about it freely.

Viggo didn’t actually seem to mind. He looked away for a moment, pursed his lips in thought, clearly wondering what he should and shouldn’t tell. Hiccup couldn’t help looking. Those lips were… no, no. He couldn’t feel attraction to a professor. That wasn’t attraction. Just… aesthetic enjoyment. Yeah. 

“Well, in truth, I came here to get away from my older brother,” Viggo began. “He’s a mindless brute. Always has been. Not interested in any intellectual endeavors. I needed the room to make something of myself outside of his shadow.”

“How’d you do it?”

Viggo’s voice grew a little quieter as he continued talking, and Hiccup leaned in as he sipped his wine. There was something that made Viggo so compelling to listen to. Viggo told him of how his family already had money and he had used it to invest in and even run different businesses, how he’d risen above others in academic successes and gotten a Master’s Degree in business, all things that Hiccup expected a professor to tell a student. There wasn’t much personal about it.

The conversation turned back to Hiccup and what his past had been like, though he hardly had as many years as Viggo. At first he felt silly sharing stories of high school with someone so much older than him, but Viggo was looking at him so intently with his deep brown eyes, nodding, commenting, showing interest. Hiccup was so caught up in his gaze that he didn’t look when he emptied his wine glass and went to put it on the coffee table. Once that was settled, he shifted closer to him.

Hiccup didn’t know how long they talked. He hardly noticed until he was inches from Viggo, but the man’s voice had gone deeper and quieter. It was a soothing rumble that added to the pleasant buzz in his head from the wine. Viggo’s hand was on his knee, and that was fine and welcome. 

The longer this went on, Hiccup found himself studying Viggo’s lips more and more. They were plump, and the dark facial hair around them looked soft. They moved so nicely when he spoke. 

Silence. Tension and bated breath. Hiccup knew what was going to happen but was denying it. How could this even be happening? How was this his life right now? 

But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was real. His eyes flicked to Viggo’s, and there was want in those depths. Hiccup hadn’t enjoyed being looked at like that before, had only gotten that from people he didn’t like. He knew his own eyes were questioning, hesitant. Viggo moved a little closer. Their thighs touched. Hiccup looked at his mouth again.

A movement from Viggo, and then he was feeling it against his own. Those lips felt just as nice as they looked, and Hiccup’s eyes slid shut. He didn’t know what to expect: a quick kiss or a long one. He didn’t want it to end, because he didn’t know what he would do once it did.

Luckily, it wasn’t quick. First it was just an almost-chaste pressing of lips, and then there was movement, a tilting of the head, a slight opening of the mouth. Hiccup’s hand was moving and he didn’t know where it was going until it landed against Viggo’s face. Facial hair tickled pleasantly at his hand, at his face.

Viggo reached up his hand to touch him in the same way, his other hand moving up his thigh a little. His hands were big and Hiccup very much liked that. His mind accidentally wandered to what big hands could be an indication of, and heat surged in his stomach. It came in a quick flash and then left a tingling, and he tried to tamp it down, but then the kiss turned open-mouthed, wet, and Hiccup enjoyed that immensely. There was something sensual about the way Viggo’s mouth felt against his, about the way he moved it and the sounds that their actions created. Hiccup had made out before, but not in a good long while, and was worried he was awkward and clumsy about it. Viggo took the lead though, kissing slowly, teasing his tongue at parted lips but not yet dipping inside. That denial of going further had blood and heat pooling in Hiccup’s cock. He wanted Viggo’s tongue, wanted everything. 

They broke apart for the barest instant to breathe, and the hand that had been on Hiccup’s face moved down, trailed gentle fingers over his neck, pressed flat against his chest. Hiccup sighed when next Viggo kissed him, moved his hand to the back of his head to grasp at his short hair as best he could. Viggo’s tongue darted into his mouth, but pulled back, and Hiccup felt him smile as he briefly parted from him. Hiccup grasped at Viggo’s shoulder with his other hand, groaned quietly in frustration. That earned him an amused huffing noise, and he would have felt embarrassed, but they were kissing again and he was finally granted Viggo’s tongue. He let out a muffled moan as he took it. Viggo hummed against him as he slowly explored his mouth. Everything about what was happening was slow, and Hiccup almost wanted it to be frantic, but he felt like that would ruin whatever this was.

Viggo’s hand was creeping up his thigh as the other remained on his chest. Hiccup knew there would be a visible tent in his jeans at this point, but he was too aroused to care. He was reveling in the taste of Viggo, of his unique, heady musk that surrounded him. It was intoxicating and it made him not care about his body’s reactions. 

Viggo squeezed at Hiccup’s inner thigh, and that had Hiccup making a pleased sound and holding onto him harder. He wanted his hand to go higher and a bit to the right, wanted it to settle right where he was aching and wanting.

Another break to breathe, and then Viggo was licking his way back into his mouth. He’d already been bold with his actions, but he grew bolder, planting his hand right between Hiccup’s legs above his jeans. Hiccup inhaled sharply through his nose, took Viggo’s face in two hands. Yes, his hand was good there, perfect. He made a grabbing motion, fingers curling under his balls, and Hiccup moaned. He wanted to stop and take a moment to realize that he was being fondled by a college professor, but that would ruin it. He could think about everything later when his desire was taken care of. And this was definitely desire. Viggo was undeniably attractive, and especially good at what he was doing.

Viggo squeezed and caressed, and Hiccup began panting more than he was actually kissing. He hadn’t been touched here by someone else in quite a while, and the last time it had happened had been unwanted. He’d been afraid that that experience would ruin all others for him, but it wasn’t at the moment. He wanted Viggo’s hand under his clothing, touching naked skin. 

Viggo sighed contentedly against him. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?”

That had a thrill shooting up Hiccup’s spine. His cock throbbed and he wondered if Viggo could feel that.

“Yeah.” The word came out hoarsely, so Hiccup nodded, opened his eyes to meet Viggo’s. God, the lust in them was so attractive.

“Excellent.” The word was almost a purr. He patted Hiccup’s cock, making him inhale sharply. “Leave your shoes here.”

Hiccup was quick to kick off his boots, and he took his socks off too for good measure. Viggo was more patient about removing his shoes, but then he was standing, holding out his hand to Hiccup, and he took it, followed him out of the living room and down the hallway. The wood was cold on his bare feet.

They came through a closed door on the right, and the room was dark, but Viggo knew it well. He released Hiccup’s hands, and he was just a shadow as he moved, dark against dark. He turned on a lamp by the side of the bed, casting the room in dim yellow light. Hiccup took a moment to look at the bed now that he could see. It was king-size, which made sense for a man of his size and with his kind of money. The comforter was a deep blue that Hiccup rather liked. The carpet beneath his feet was a spotless white.

Viggo returned to him, took him by the waist, and kissed him deeply. He turned him around; the backs of Hiccup’s knees hit the bed and he went down onto his back with Viggo on top of him. His weight was real and affirming. This was happening, and Hiccup wanted it to.

Hiccup’s cock practically  _ hurt  _ as Viggo’s hands went down and undid his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Being undressed by someone was awfully arousing to him, though it had never really happened before.

His hand pressed against him over his underwear, and Hiccup’s face flushed when he remembered what he’d put on. The quote from Gandalf in  _ The Lord of The Rings  _ “You shall not pass” was entirely laughable in this situation. It was written over the crotch. Hopefully Viggo wouldn’t take the time to notice.

Viggo’s mouth moved down to his neck, so Hiccup tilted his head for him. His neck was an erogenous zone, so the feel of a hot mouth was lovely. The hand that wasn’t on his cock pushed his shirt up, rubbed a thumb over his nipple. All the sensations made Hiccup moan, and he pressed his hips into Viggo, who made a pleased sound at the action. 

Hiccup reached up, began undoing buttons on Viggo’s shirt. His hands were shaky and clumsy, and he gave up completely when Viggo curled his hand around his shaft, still through his underwear, and rubbed up and down, dragging sweet friction through his skin. He jutted his hips into him, clutched at his shirt, moaned loudly. 

“Careful not to wrinkle that,” Viggo said against his neck, and though the words weren’t sexual, his deep voice had him tingling. Heeding Viggo’s words, he released his shirt, settled for placing his hands at his thick waist. 

“Mm, you’re bigger than I expected,” Viggo purred, squeezing him hard, almost to the point of pain, and Hiccup liked it. He felt like a mess from pleasure and need, and he didn’t even have his clothes off. Viggo kept rubbing at his nipple, moved his head down to kiss at his chest, and Hiccup whined. He wanted everything Viggo could give him, wanted it badly. His nipples were as hard as his cock now and sensitive to touch. 

“And what about you?” Hiccup panted out. He hadn’t felt his cock yet, even through clothes.

Viggo curled his lips in an attractive smirk in answer, then released Hiccup’s length to unbuckle his belt. Hiccup felt himself leak onto his underwear. He wanted it off of him.

A button, a zipper, a shuffle of fabric, and then Viggo came free from his pants. Hiccup’s mouth dropped open at seeing him, and his own cock twitched in response. He’d thought only porn stars had cocks like that, and even then only a selective few. He was so thick and so long and the head was a delicious pink. 

“Holy shit,” Hiccup managed to utter.

“Not too big for you I hope. Not everyone likes that.”

Hiccup reached out a tentative hand, curled fingers just beneath the head, stroked a little. He was hot and heavy, and Hiccup liked the sigh he breathed when he touched him. He knew size wasn’t everything, but he craved something like this, and somehow, here it was. It had seemed like a silly fantasy driven by media giving him unrealistic standards for men.

“You’re perfect.” Hiccup stroked all the way down to his base, then back up, squeezed at the head a little, and Viggo gasped. Then he was leaning down and kissing at Hiccup’s chest again, his hands yanking down his underwear to finally release his cock. He felt self conscious when comparing himself to Viggo, but that didn’t keep Viggo from wrapping a huge hand around him and pumping him slowly. Hiccup moaned. It felt wonderful to have someone touch him here with his consent. No one else had touched his cock since  _ him.  _ He had a sudden, terrifying moment of feeling a different hand around him, a wall against his back, and there was the sensation of being pinned and trapped. It quickly vanished though. Yes, Viggo was on top of him, but he was in no way trapped, had free use of his arms. He was on a comfortable bed and had ended up there of his own choice, not dragged behind a building where no one would see. Maybe Viggo was mostly a stranger to him, but he felt oddly safe with a stranger. The one who had assaulted him, he’d known all his life. He didn’t consider the instance to be rape, as there had been no penetration of any sort and he’d only touched him with his hand and had kept his own cock in his pants, but it had definitely been molestation. 

Hiccup pushed all of that aside, locked his memories away for the time being. This wasn’t what had happened to him before. This was good and wanted so very badly.

Viggo took turns lapping at Hiccup’s nipples, and it just made his cock burn more fiercely. Hiccup couldn’t help making an exclamation at each action. Where at first Viggo had been pumping his cock slowly, now his movements were fast. Coupled together, the sensations made him feel like he was going to cum. He’d never been driven to orgasm so fast in his life.

It only took about another minute. Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s hair, and he figured he should warn him.

“G-gonna cum.”

Viggo slid his other hand pleasingly over Hiccup’s side. “I want you to.” Then his teeth closed gently around one nipple and it hit him. He gave a cry, arched into Viggo, trembling as he sucked at his nipple and kept stroking him. Pleasure cascaded through his veins and cum spurted out onto his stomach. His moans came from his chest.

Once he’d settled down, Viggo released him. He straightened so that Hiccup’s hand fell away from his cock, then yanked at his pants and underwear, pulling them off of him. They weren’t done yet and Hiccup was just fine with that. He wanted to sit up to remove his shirt, but he was still recovering.

Viggo ran a hand over his heaving chest, was studying him as he did, and Hiccup took time to do the same. Skin was showing from the buttons Hiccup had managed to undo on his shirt, and hair too. Hiccup was struck by the urge to run his fingers through it, find his nipples and rub at them. 

“Have you tasted yourself before?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup shook his head. He’d wanted to out of curiosity, but doing such a thing seemed strange. He’d rather someone else make him try. 

“Here.” Viggo wiped two fingers through the substance on Hiccup’s stomach, brought them to his mouth. Hiccup opened and let him put them inside, licked and sucked. The taste wasn’t at all what he’d expected, but it wasn’t bad either. He moaned as he did this, realizing that sucking on fingers was a sensual experience, and Viggo hummed.

Viggo removed his fingers from Hiccup’s mouth, was taking his cum onto them again, and Hiccup opened again, expecting to be fed more, but he watched and closed his mouth when Viggo instead brought them to his. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he tasted it.

“Not bad,” he deduced. “Though you could make it taste sweeter if you added more fruit to your diet.”

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows, gave him an “Are you kidding me?” look.

“I eat at a college dining hall.”

Viggo laughed a little. “Right. You do. It’s of no consequence. Now sit up so we can get this shirt off of you.”

Hiccup did so, lifted his arms to let Viggo pull his shirt off of him. He was feeling self conscious, never having been naked for a sexual experience before, never having had sex before either. 

Viggo rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s abdomen. “Mm, beautiful.”

“I have too many freckles.”

“Quiet.” The word was sharp, a clear order. Viggo didn’t want to hear of his issues with self confidence. Hiccup kept his mouth shut.

Viggo stopped touching him, and Hiccup watched as he undressed. He was rather well muscled with large arms and a thick build. His thighs were strong and lovely, and then again Hiccup was drawn to staring at his cock. He licked his lips.

Viggo noticed the action. “Oh? Do you want to taste me?”

Hiccup had never done that before, but he found that he wanted to. He tilted his head up to meet Viggo’s gaze and nodded his head.

“Let’s get comfortable then,” Viggo said. He moved to sit on the bed, back resting against pillows. He spread his legs, patted one thigh as a signal for Hiccup to come over. He got onto his hands and knees, went over to his side. Then Viggo was leaning over to his black wood nightstand, pulling something out of a drawer. 

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo held up a bottle, and Hiccup recognized it as lube. “Was hoping I could finger you while you do this.”

Something inside of Hiccup throbbed. His cock tingled, nearly ready to be erect again. 

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then come closer.”

Hiccup moved so that he was pressed right up against him, on his knees. He looked at Viggo’s cock again. He knew he couldn’t take the whole thing, but he could at least give this a go. He’d never given a blowjob before and was eager to try it. He grasped Viggo by the base and leaned down. Viggo’s hand ran patiently through his hair, pleasantly over his back and his ass.

Hiccup put his mouth on him, bobbed slowly over the first couple of inches, feeling a stretch in his jaw from trying to avoid scraping him with his teeth. Viggo sighed, continued running his hand over him. Hiccup liked the feeling of him in his mouth and the knowledge that he was pleasing someone. Where he couldn’t reach with his mouth, he stroked with his hand.

Viggo uncapped the bottle, drew his hand from his back. Hiccup was growing erect again, aroused from what he was doing and the thought of being fingered. He moaned when Viggo’s hand went down, easily found his hole. The lube was cold, but it warmed quickly as Viggo circled his fingers over him. He wanted him to go inside, and he did, dipping in his middle finger. Hiccup’s muscles clenched down around him at first, but quickly released. Lust was sizzling in his blood.

He pulled off of Viggo to run his tongue along the underside of him. He was still astounded by how much ground there was to cover.

“That’s it,” Viggo breathed, voice low with satisfaction. He slid his finger all the way into him, and Hiccup gave a small, muffled cry. He liked the way that felt. “You’re very tight.”

“I’m a virgin,” Hiccup explained, only a little embarrassed by that. He knew people his age who had had sex. Then again, he also knew people his age who hadn’t. He pressed hungry, open mouthed kisses to the side of Viggo’s length, liked the way he twitched when he did.

“That’s almost unfortunate,” Viggo said. 

“Why?” Hiccup asked. He looked up at him, panting. Viggo was working his finger in and out of him. Hiccup wondered when he’d touch his prostate. His cock throbbed at the thought. He wanted to experience the fabled pleasure of it firsthand. “Want someone experienced?”

“Nonsense. You’re doing fine. I would just think someone as beautiful as yourself would have had sex by now.” Viggo wiggled a second finger into him, making Hiccup gasp. The stretch hurt for the moment, but it was good too.

“Wasn’t into the people who were into me,” Hiccup answered. That was true. Despite his own misgivings about his appearance, others seemed to find him attractive. 

He went back down on Viggo, suckled gingerly on the huge head of his cock, and Viggo sighed. His fingers went deep into him, and his muscles clenched again, almost to stave them off, but only for the briefest moment. 

Hiccup decided he wanted to try to take more of Viggo. Trying not to think about it or feel nervous, determined, he filled his mouth with him. He touched the back of his throat and he choked, but he didn’t pull off of him, tried pushing himself down even further. Viggo was stroking his hair and pulling it back from his face.

He felt a stretch in his throat and he was gagging, but he curled one hand into Viggo’s thigh and stayed there. His fingers were slowly moving in and out of him.

Eventually, Hiccup couldn’t handle it anymore, and he pulled off of him with a pop, coughing and gasping. Viggo hooked his fingers in his ass to stroke at his insides, creating a tingling in his lower back. He brushed his hair from his face.

“Sorry.”

Viggo huffed. “Deepthroating takes practice, my dear. No apologies required.” He straightened and angled his fingers, finally brushed them over what could only be Hiccup’s prostate. Pleasure pooled hot in his core, and he released a breathless moan. It made him really want Viggo’s cock, but he didn’t want to rush this, so he put his mouth back to him, enjoying giving him a blowjob. Viggo moaned as he sucked hard at the head, and Hiccup returned the sound as he continued to fuck him with his fingers and rub over his prostate. His nerves were burning and his cock was drooling precum. He’d never felt so good before. 

They continued pleasuring each other like that for a time, and the slowness of Viggo’s movements nearly drove Hiccup crazy. He wanted him bad.

Viggo drew his fingers away, leaving Hiccup whining.

“Come, darling, sit on me. I want to see your face.”

Heat shot up through Hiccup’s stomach and he pulled off of Viggo, panting. He watched Viggo apply lube to his cock before eagerly climbing into his lap and holding himself over his cock. Viggo had a hand between them to position himself. Now that this was actually happening, Hiccup was nervous about his size, but he was too excited and aroused for that to stop him. He’d been wanting a cock like this and now he was getting one.

Getting the head inside was hard, and it caused quite a stretch and some pain. Hiccup grabbed at Viggo’s shoulders to steady himself, gave a cry once it pushed inside. His eyes closed as he continued to lower himself, mouth open in heaving breaths and the occasional moan. Viggo’s hands went to his hips, stroking encouragingly. 

“That’s it, Hiccup. You’re doing well. A few more inches.”

It was slow, given that he’d never done this before, but Hiccup ended up seated on Viggo’s cock, a deep, satisfied moan rising from his chest. He felt so full, and it was incredible how far he reached. Part of his shaft rested snugly against his prostate, pulsing bursts of heat through his ass and into his cock. There was pain too, but not enough for him to want to end this. He even found that he liked it. He adored every sensation of having Viggo’s cock in him. He throbbed against his passage and that just made him moan again. Viggo sighed, running hands over his sides. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at him.

“You look lovely on my cock.”

Hiccup liked hearing that. He began to rock his hips forward and back, and he enjoyed that sensation too. “Do I?”

Viggo sat up straight, wrapped one arm around his back, resting his other hand on his ass. “You do.” He leaned in, kissed at a nipple, and Hiccup grasped him harder at the shock of pleasure. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup was so aroused just thinking about the fact that he had a cock inside him. He was having sex with an attractive older man and he was enjoying it. “It’s so good.  _ Mm _ …”

“I’m glad.” One hand still on his ass, Viggo used the other to gently take ahold of Hiccup’s cock, so that his rocking had him thrusting into his hand. Hiccup moaned loudly, tossed his head back, and Viggo’s mouth found his throat. Hiccup kept his movements slow for the moment, working on adjusting to the size of what was in him, but he had the urge to be pounded, taken, absolutely ravished. He hoped Viggo would be willing to do that.

Viggo leaned back on the pillows, and Hiccup went with him, enjoying the feeling of his body against his. The position had a few inches of Viggo’s cock sliding out of him, but he didn’t mind. His body was firm and warm, but soft at the same time. Viggo gave his cock a squeeze, then gripped his ass with two hands. Hiccup liked that sensation.

Then Viggo moved his hips upwards till his balls pressed against him. He was deep again, and he’d rubbed against his prostate. 

“Agh!”

Viggo lifted his head from where he’d been kissing his neck, met him in the eye. His hips slowly went back down. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. 

Another steady thrust upwards that had Hiccup grunting and moaning and digging his nails into Viggo’s shoulders. Viggo made no reaction, gaze fixed on his. 

“I’m not hurting you? We don’t have to do it this way if I am.”

Back down again. Hiccup loved the slide of him, the friction. He sparked pleasure everywhere he touched.

“I  _ want  _ it this way,” Hiccup told him. He wasn’t going to tell him that there was some pain with it, because what if Viggo stopped if he did? “Please.” He’d never said the next two words before, but what better time than now? “Fuck me.”

Viggo chuckled. “Not as fragile as you look, are you?” Up again, making Hiccup whimper. “Good.” His voice was suddenly very heavy with that word, showing his pleasure, and it raised the hair on Hiccup’s arms. “Because I do quite like it in here. So very tight.”

Hiccup groaned at his words. Another thing he liked was dirty talking. He wanted to hear what his partner had to say about the experience and his body, wanted to be objectified just for sex in that moment. He’d liked Viggo’s voice from the moment he’d heard it, but it was so much more attractive all deep and rumbly with satisfaction and arousal. To think that  _ he _ was the cause of that was even better. 

Viggo kept up his movements. They weren’t fast, but they’d gained at least a little speed. Hiccup had the weird thought that if he looked down he’d be able to see Viggo’s cock making an indent in his stomach, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He was certainly big enough to spark the thought though. Hiccup couldn’t help wondering his size, if he’d ever measured. Maybe he could just ask.

“Do you know how big you are?” he panted.

“Around nine inches,” Viggo answered readily, almost as if he’d been expecting the question. “Not everyone can take me. You’re doing well.”

Hiccup squeezed around him. “ _ Fuck _ , but you feel so  _ good. _ ”

Viggo hummed in pleasure. He leaned forward, nuzzled his nose against Hiccup’s ear. “So you like me in your little hole?”

“ _ Mm-hm _ ,  _ yes _ .”

“It’s a perfect little hole. Made right for fucking. I fancy I’m going to use it all night. When not with my cock, then my fingers or toys. Think you can handle that?”

Hiccup truly didn’t know if he could, how long it would take for exhaustion to set in, but he  _ wanted  _ to. He answered truthfully though.

“I don’t know.”

Viggo nipped at his lobe.

“Would you at least like to try?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Excellent. In return I’ll have you cumming.”

“Fuck, I’d like that.”

Viggo gripped him hard, very suddenly rolled them over, and Hiccup yelped in surprise. He was looking at him, a raging fire of lust in those dark brown eyes. 

“Now, my dear, if you don’t mind, I’d like to rail you.” His voice was a heated growl.

Unlike any of their interactions before, he didn’t wait for Hiccup’s approval. Hiccup would have given it, but his hard thrusts started before he could speak. Instead he was crying out at the sudden ferocity of his movements. The pleasure became violent, and the pain worsened, but it wasn’t so bad that he needed him to stop. He wrapped his arms and legs around him to brace himself, reveling in this startling new experience. He absolutely adored the feeling of a cock in him and stretching him and taking him deep and hard. The friction against his insides was so good it nearly had him bucking, never mind how it felt against his prostate. Everything between his legs coursed through with pleasure. He liked the collision of Viggo’s powerful hips, the slap of his balls against his ass, the sounds all that created. Viggo was grunting with exertion, and Hiccup wanted to hear him moan. It was possible he was just quieter than him. Though, it was easily possible that  _ everyone  _ was quieter than him. He was crying out and moaning with each thrust, and he realized he might have sounded like he was exaggerating, but he couldn’t seem to help it. He was glad he was in Viggo’s private home and not being fucked in a dorm room where the walls were thin and the neighbors would hear. He hadn’t been in college very long, but it didn’t take long for people to get together and figure out where to put what. He’d overheard plenty of sexual encounters. 

“You sound exquisite,” Viggo panted. “Do you moan when you touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted. “When I’m home at least. Can’t exactly moan in the -  _ aghhh _ \- communal shower.”

Viggo grunted, lips twitching into a small smirk. “So not an exhibitionist then.”

“Don’t think so.”

“A shame. You’re beautiful enough for a display.”

Hiccup had never really thought of himself as attractive, but he did at the moment. Why would an older man want to fuck him if he weren’t attractive? And something about having his cock in him  _ made _ him feel attractive. 

They said little things to each other as they fucked, things of no importance. Hiccup was more focused on what he was feeling than anything else, and Viggo was focused on what he was doing, on giving them both pleasure. His mouth was open in heaving breaths, and the look of pure lust on his face was so hot. He started moaning after a while. It was a quiet noise, closer to a sigh than anything else, but it was there, and Hiccup liked it. 

Viggo’s moans grew louder. “I’d like to cum in you,” he growled. 

“ _ Please _ .”

Viggo’s thrusts grew harder, making Hiccup arch and cry out, and then he felt him throbbing. A hot substance spurted into him and he moaned loudly at the new sensation, quite liking it. Viggo gave a cry and a few more final thrusts, and then he was slowing, breathing hard. He slipped out of Hiccup, though his fingers soon found the same place, rubbing at his hole. Cum seeped out of him, and Hiccup found himself feeling terribly empty. He wasn’t worried that he hadn’t cum yet though. He knew prostate orgasms didn’t happen with just a single session of stimulation, and Viggo had promised him an orgasm. His rim throbbed against Viggo’s fingers, muscles clenching, hungry to have something back inside. It felt terribly good to be touched there. 

“Ooh, greedy little ass.” Viggo dipped two fingers inside. “Did you like having it filled and fucked?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered breathlessly. 

Viggo held himself up on one arm, leaned his head down to kiss Hiccup on the mouth as he drove his fingers into him. Hiccup whimpered against him, enjoying the feeling of Viggo’s fingers and his insides slick with cum. He fingered him slowly, a sharp contrast from the pounding he’d just taken, and it only made Hiccup want more. 

Then he crooked his fingers, began rubbing at his prostate, and Hiccup moaned loudly into his mouth. His arms unwrapped from him, his limbs turning to jelly with the intense pleasure. It was difficult to keep his legs up. 

Viggo kissed him deeply, accepting each of his sounds. His fingers continued to move inside of him, massage that sweet spot, and Hiccup started trembling. It was so  _ good _ .

His fingers left, and Hiccup whined at it, bucked, rubbing his cock against Viggo’s stomach. That didn’t last long though. Viggo pulled off of him and rolled to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup panted.

“Getting those toys I spoke of.” Viggo was opening another drawer. “On your stomach, if you would.”

Hiccup was quick to obey, eager for whatever Viggo had planned. He’d proven more than adequate at pleasuring him.

Viggo was back on the bed, and in a few moments Hiccup felt something hard pressing at his hole and sliding inside. He moaned, grasped at pillows. It felt like smooth plastic, and he wondered what it was right up until he heard a click and was driven into a world of pleasure.

“Oh  _ god! _ ” Hiccup lifted his ass, and Viggo angled the vibrator, pressed it right against his prostate. Pleasure shuddered straight up his spine. 

“Oh, you like that?” Viggo stroked the back of one of his thighs.

“ _ Unnngh, yeahhh _ .” 

Hiccup became a mewling mess as Viggo played with the vibrator. He twisted it and thrusted gently, covering every inch of his insides with goodness. It lasted a few lovely minutes, and then he held it firmly against his prostate, bringing cries and yelps out of him. He began shaking rather violently, and sensation was so overwhelming that tears were pulled from his eyes. He almost wanted to tell Viggo it was too much.

Though, Viggo seemed to sense that. The vibrator turned off and was pulled from him, and Hiccup just laid there and moaned as aftershocks of the pleasure flashed through him. He felt a wetness on his belly from precum, and he flushed at the fact that he’d gotten it on Viggo’s bed. He hoped he wouldn’t mind.

“Beautiful,” Viggo complimented, both his hands running nice and warm over his back. “Just beautiful.” He massaged his ass, then stroked firmly over his rim and perineum. More precum leaked from his cock.

There were more toys after that: two different types of dildos that Hiccup very much liked. Then three of Viggo’s fingers. He was tired and wanted desperately to cum and sate the burning in his body, but he needed his cock touched for that.

“Can I cum?” Hiccup asked as Viggo pushed his fingers steadily in and out. “I-I’m getting tired.” He hated admitting it, but he’d had a long week, and this had been going on for what felt like quite the length of time.

“As long as you don’t mind taking my cock again.”

Hiccup hummed in pleasure. “I don’t.”

Viggo directed him into a position where he’d be able to see his face. He was on his back on the edge of the bed with Viggo standing between his legs. 

Hiccup panted as he slowly entered him, small, high-pitched sounds leaving him with each one. Viggo grunted and groaned once he was fully in him again, and Hiccup moaned in response.

“Don’t touch yourself until I say,” Viggo ordered as he began deftly moving his hips in small, sharp motions. “I want us to cum at around the same time.”

Hiccup nodded, unable to find words. That would be wonderful. He’d heard a lot about what it was like to orgasm with someone inside you, and he wanted to experience that. Not quite a prostate orgasm, but close. Now he found himself wondering if there would be repeats of this, if he’d be able to eventually cum from just Viggo’s cock. He was such an attractive man, and he had undeniable expertise and confidence in bed. Though, he supposed they could talk in the morning. 

He vastly enjoyed the way Viggo fucked him. Sometimes there were long, measured thrusts where he almost pulled completely out, and other times there were short, hard thrusts. He was almost consistently stimulating his prostate, and it set his nerves to burning. He gave cries and moans, pleased when the occasional moan slipped out of Viggo between his grunts. He was leaned over him, hands on either side to support him, and Hiccup enjoyed how domineering of a position it was. 

“Hiccup, touch yourself.”

His hand flew to his cock to do so. He pumped himself in time with Viggo’s thrusts, rolling into them, thrusting into his hand. His pleasure increased tenfold.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

“That’s it, Hiccup,” Viggo panted. “Listen to your body.”

After having gone a while without orgasm, Hiccup came quickly at the touch of his hand. His back arched and his head went back, an elated shout leaving his throat. His muscles contracted around Viggo, pumping pleasure into him. Viggo groaned, bowed his head, and Hiccup felt his release for the second time. In the midst of his own, it was incredible. He loved how his insides hugged his cock as his own relievingly dashed cum onto his stomach. For a moment or two Hiccup was frozen with his body curved and his mouth open and his hand just beneath the head of his cock. He shook and his toes curled, and then he flopped back down, breathing hard, eyes closing. Exhaustion crammed itself into his senses, but it was a pleasant kind. He felt thoroughly pleased and worked over.

He was drifting off when Viggo pulled out of him. Fingers ran down his face, the side of his neck.

“Was that to your liking?”

Hiccup wanted to give a good answer, a compliment, but all that came out was a small “yeah.” His limbs felt utterly useless and all his muscles felt relaxed.

Viggo might have said something else. Hiccup heard the hum and rumble of his voice, but he couldn’t make out words. Time passed and he was cleaned - he thought - and then he was being carefully moved. A soft pillow under his head, a good mattress, comfortable blankets over him, a hot, firm body pressed into his. He fell deeply into sleep without a care in the world.

  
  


Hiccup woke from what felt like a pleasant and restful sleep with an arm wrapping around his chest and a mouth on the curve of his ear.

“Good morning, darling.” Viggo’s voice was heavy with lust. 

“Mm.” Hiccup shifted against him. He quite liked this wake up. The lust was mutual, as he had morning wood. There was anxiety tingling in the back of his mind though, an urge to check his phone. He hadn’t told anyone where he’d gone, and he was sure he probably had worried texts from Fishlegs. He could do that later though. It was Saturday. Besides, it wasn’t like he was in any danger.

Hiccup groaned as Viggo’s fingers pressed at his hole. It wasn’t a pleased groan though. Contrary to last night, that hurt quite a bit.

“Hm, you feel rather swollen over here,” Viggo said. “I suppose that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have gone so hard on you for your first time.”

“I liked it,” Hiccup told him. He didn’t want Viggo to regret what they’d done. He certainly wasn’t regretting it. Yes, it hurt now, but it had been more than good at the time. It was worth it. “It’s okay.”

“Well, we won’t be doing that again now.” Viggo pulled his fingers away. “On your back. We can rub our cocks together.”

Hiccup’s face heated a little as he rolled onto his back and Viggo positioned himself on top of him. His cock was flush against his, deliciously hard, but he was self conscious of his own size.

“I’m smaller,” Hiccup said. “Will that do anything for you?”

Viggo spit into his hand, and somehow he even made that action look elegant. He put that hand between them, took ahold of Hiccup’s cock, making him gasp. 

“You’re a perfect size, my dear,” Viggo told him. “Do you have the idea that you’re small, or are you comparing yourself to me?”

“Comparing,” Hiccup answered. He knew he wasn’t small, was a little bigger than average if he was being honest, but he felt small next to Viggo. 

Viggo slowly stroked him, slicking him up with his saliva. Hiccup moaned softly, grabbed at Viggo’s back.

“That’s just silly,” Viggo told him. “You’re more than sufficient, and rather beautiful if I might add.”

Hiccup felt himself blushing harder. He couldn’t help it: no one had called his cock beautiful before.

Viggo managed to grasp the both of them in one hand, though his fingers couldn’t reach all the way around. He moved his hips, dragging his length against Hiccup’s, and that felt terribly good. Hiccup pressed himself into it, breathed a contented sigh. 

“Mm, I suppose this is new to you too, unless for some reason you equate losing your virginity with being penetrated,” Viggo said.

“I don’t,” Hiccup answered breathlessly, running his hands over Viggo’s back. “This is new to me.”

“And do you like it?” 

Hiccup intently met his eyes, nodded. Viggo felt so good against him, so hard and hot and real. The friction was terribly sweet along the underside of him, hitting all the places he was sensitive. In an attempt to be sexy, he moaned before biting his lower lip. Viggo’s breaths became heavy at it, and the speed of his movements increased. So it had worked.

Hiccup ran his hands lower, grabbed at his firm ass. He found himself wondering if Viggo would let him penetrate him. He didn’t know if he would ask though. The man seemed to be more of a top.

Hiccup particularly liked it when the heads of their cocks rubbed together, very sensitive around the ridge of it. He moved with Viggo, releasing his lower lip to let out his moans. Viggo grunted, leaned down to kiss him, the hand that wasn’t holding them together pressed beside him to keep him up. Hiccup liked having him over him, strong and dominating. He eagerly kissed back, one hand going to grab at his shoulder while the other stayed at his ass.

“Your cock feels very good, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed upon pulling away, and that eased his worries about it. 

“Th-thanks?”

Viggo chuckled, gave him a quick kiss. “Now, would you like one orgasm or two?”

“Uh,  _ mm _ , you wouldn’t mind if I said two?”

“Well, given that I’m older, it takes me longer to orgasm,” Viggo explained. “And longer to get aroused again. Two seems fair in comparison.”

“Two, then.”

“Good.” Viggo nuzzled his cheek with his nose. “You look excellent in the throes of orgasm.”

Hiccup was so attracted to the way Viggo spoke: his accent and his voice and his word choice… it was all so attractive. Did he know how seductive it was?

Said “throes” came upon him in a matter of minutes. He bucked his hips hard into Viggo, and he stopped thrusting, instead just stroked the both of them in his hand. Hiccup moaned loudly at it, at the feeling of his cum coating the both of them. His nails dug into Viggo’s skin, making him hiss a little, but he didn’t tell him to stop. 

Viggo stopped before he could become too sensitive and the touch would turn painful. He gave him a heavy, open-mouthed kiss.

“There you are. That’s one. Care to get me off?”

Hiccup was more than eager to. He nodded, and that proceeded to Viggo lying back and propping himself up on his elbows, legs spread. Hiccup wanted to go right for his cock, but he also wanted to show that he could do better than just that. He started by kissing him on the mouth. Then he worked gently over his neck, not wanting to leave any visible marks. He stroked his thick thighs as he kissed towards his chest, enjoying the feeling of them under his hands. Viggo hummed and caressed his back.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. 

Hiccup didn’t mind kissing his chest through his hair. There was quite a bit of it, but it worked to make him more attractive. He ran one hand over his abdomen as he found a nipple with his mouth. Viggo sighed, and Hiccup flicked his eyes up at him to see his head tilted back with his mouth open. So maybe it didn’t matter that Viggo was quiet, because he still made it known that he was satisfied, just not as outwardly as Hiccup did.

Hiccup enjoyed playing with his nipples and running his hands along his body. He greatly enjoyed how thickly built Viggo was. There was muscle, but not an absurd amount. He was just… big.

Which led Hiccup to thinking about his cock. He found it with one hand, lowered himself to lap at it. It was strange licking his own seed off of someone else, but it was also a good experience, an erotic one. 

Hiccup made sure to get every inch of him with his tongue before lowering his head to take him into his mouth. Viggo moaned a little, ran fingers through his hair. 

“There’s a good boy.”

Something about that praise had Hiccup tingling. He moaned in response, cock twitching back to life.

Viggo took notice, laughed a little. “Seems you have a bit of a praise kink, my dear. That a new discovery?”

Hiccup didn’t want to stop, so he just bobbed his head in a nod over him. Viggo’s other hand ran lower, massaged at his ass. He gave him a light slap and Hiccup made a sound of surprise around him. It had barely hurt, yet something about the inkling of pain was good. He moaned in pleasure when Viggo did it again.

Though, Hiccup tried his best to focus on what he was doing. He stroked Viggo where his mouth couldn’t reach, and with his other hand he lightly squeezed his balls. Viggo made a pleased sound, went back to stroking his back and his hair.

“Yes, such a good boy. Do you want my cum in your mouth?”

“Mm.” He tried to make it sound like an affirmative.

“You’d look pretty with it dripping off your chin.”

Hiccup very much liked that idea. He stroked Viggo harder, bobbed his head faster. He kept up that rhythm, wanting to make him cum. Eventually it worked. A moan came from him and his cock throbbed, and then his mouth was flooded with hot, earthy liquid. He wanted to be as sexy as possible, so he moaned in response, met Viggo’s gaze from under his eyelashes. Viggo’s lips were parted, and he gripped his hair hard at that. Cum trickled out from around Hiccup’s lips, got on his chin just as Viggo had wanted it to.

Hiccup had never done this before, but he swallowed. Then he was doing his best to clean the head of Viggo’s cock before he got too sensitive. Viggo moaned again, louder, and it was a lovely sound. Though, it did have to end, and Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s hair to signal this. Hiccup let go, lifted his head, licking his lips. Viggo brought a finger to his chin, scooped up the substance there, and put his finger into his mouth. Hiccup very willingly accepted it, sucked it off his finger. 

A purr left Viggo’s mouth. “Oh, you sexy little thing.”

Then he was on him, pushing him onto his back, leaving desperate, scorching kisses down his body. Heat tingled through Hiccup’s nerves. He hoped Viggo was going to suck his cock in return.

He kissed teasingly around it, then to his inner thighs, and Hiccup whined, clutched at his hair.

“Don’t worry, Hiccup, I’ll get to that,” he assured him. “I want to show you another pleasure first.” His hands slid under his ass, lifted him towards his mouth, and -  _ oh _ … Hiccup let out a shuddering moan as his tongue ran hot over his hole. The contact hurt and was soothing all at once and he liked it and the way his beard rubbed at sensitive skin.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Viggo pressed his mouth to him, hummed, tongue dipping inside. Hiccup was breathless. He hadn’t expected this to feel so good. He’d of course figured that the men in porn had just been exaggerating, as was the nature of the thing. He knew it wasn’t good to keep referencing, but he was a queer teen in America. Where else was he supposed to learn about sex with guys?

Hiccup rested his head back and shut his eyes, letting himself fall into the sensations. One hand went to slowly stroke his cock. Viggo’s mouth was so soft and wet and hot, and there was a determination in his movements. It continued like that for a while, and then he was pulling away, teasing him with just the tip of his tongue, and Hiccup couldn’t find his breath. He whined as his mouth went back, pumped himself harder.

“D-didn’t know this felt-” gasp- “so good.”

Viggo didn’t respond, just pressed his tongue flat against him and lapped hard. Hiccup shook a little.

He came up from that, lowered his ass back onto the bed. He tugged his hand away from his cock, replaced it with his own and the touch of his lips. Hiccup released a cry, clutching at Viggo’s hair. 

“Mm, good boy.” He licked him, searing him through with pleasure. “Such a pretty cock.”

Hiccup moaned loudly at the praise, immensely enjoying it. He loved it when Viggo ran his open lips down the length of him, trailing the tip of his tongue along. And then, good god the head was in his mouth. 

“ _ Agh!  _ Viggo!”

All it took was Viggo sucking lightly on the head for him to cum. He cried out and arched and grunted. He felt embarrassed mere seconds later though when Viggo was pulling off of him and licking his lips; he’d clearly swallowed.

“You look so pretty all flushed like that.”

That only made Hiccup blush harder. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to- No one’s ever- It just-”

Viggo laughed lightly, the sound spreading cool relief through him. “It’s alright, Hiccup.” He stroked his thigh. “You were already sensitive from one orgasm anyway. Besides, I don’t think I lasted very long the first time I had my cock in someone’s mouth.”

“When was that?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking curiously. He was feeling tired again, wiped out from the two orgasms. He was so glad it was a Saturday and hoped that Viggo would allow him to sleep longer.

“Oh,  _ years _ ago,” Viggo told him. “Think I was fifteen.”

“Boy or girl?” Hiccup wanted to know.

“Boy. He was older than me. Smart and handsome. We didn’t last though.” Viggo kissed him on the forehead. “You look exhausted. Best get back to sleep.”

Hiccup nodded, in definite agreement with that. He let Viggo tuck him in, and he happily sighed. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep. 

  
  


Once Hiccup had fallen asleep, Viggo took up his phone. He opened the camera and turned it sideways, then took multiple pictures of him. He looked beautiful with his face relaxed and his hair mussed and his chest showing with his rosy nipples.

Satisfied, Viggo went to shower. The night had gone as planned. He’d wanted Hiccup to end up in his bed from the instant he’d come close to beating him at that chess game. He was intelligent, and Viggo found nothing sexier than intelligence.

Though, he was naive too, and that could help Viggo out. It had been a while since he’d had a boy, especially one so young, but he felt like Hiccup would be perfect. He’d have to ease him into it of course. No point in having him faint by showing him the Playroom too soon.

Once cleaned and dressed, Viggo went back into his bedroom. He snorted quietly to himself at Hiccup’s underwear on the floor. He hadn’t noticed last night. He liked that though. It made him seem innocent. 

In the living room, Viggo noticed that Hiccup had left his phone on the couch. Curious, he went over and picked it up. A tap at the button on the bottom and it lit up, showing numerous texts from what were most likely his friends. There was one from Snotlout making a crude joke, two from Astrid, one of which wished him a good night, (Viggo smirked. He  _ had  _ had a good night), a ridiculous picture from Ruffnut, something in French from Tuffnut, and over 10 from a worried Fishlegs asking where he was and if he was alright. So Hiccup hadn’t told anyone where he’d been going, which meant he wanted to keep this a secret, like he’d been expecting it to turn into something more as well. That made Viggo smile. He’d reeled him in so easily. 

He wondered what his password was as he set the phone back down. He’d figure it out another time. Too soon to go snooping through photos and possibly social media, but he’d no doubt crack it. He always did.

Before making himself breakfast, Viggo decided to post to his own version of social media: a deep web group for those with kinkier tastes. It wasn’t difficult to upload the pictures of Hiccup to his laptop and then post them with the announcement:

**I found a new boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup woke again what felt like some hours later. He wasn’t relaxed this time though, was stressed instead. He had to text Fishlegs! He scrambled out of the bed, searching for his discarded clothes and pulling them on. Checking the clock on Viggo’s nightstand showed that it was almost 11:30.

_ Shit. _

Hiccup hurried out into the living room where he’d left his phone, walking right past Viggo, who was sitting with his laptop at the round kitchen table.

“In a hurry?” he asked.

“Gotta text my roommate.”

Hiccup checked his phone and, yep, there were 16 texts from Fishlegs. He opened his messages, though his thumbs halted over the screen. He wasn’t sure what to text back. He wasn’t about to tell him that he’d stayed over a professor’s house, never mind that he’d had sex with him.

**I fell asleep in a lounge in the science building,** Hiccup texted.  **Getting some breakfast off campus and I’ll be back.** There. That seemed like a suitable lie. And that way, Fishlegs wouldn’t go looking for him at the dining hall and find him out when he wasn’t there.

“About?”

“I forgot to tell him where I went last night.” Hiccup stuck his phone in his pocket, turning to Viggo. The tension in his shoulders relaxed when he saw him. “I just told him I fell asleep in the science building.”

Viggo nodded coolly, not asking him about the lie.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, do you want breakfast?” Viggo offered. “I know how to flip a perfect pancake.”

Hiccup was going to decline and say that he really needed to get back to campus, but his stomach rumbled. He figured eating would definitely be a good idea after the exertions of last night and this morning.

Hiccup nodded, and so Viggo gestured for him to sit at the table. Hiccup did so, gingerly, only now just realizing how he hurt. His legs were sore like he’d been working out, and there was a pain inside. It was a good pain though, a reminder of what they’d done. Still, he couldn’t help groaning.

“Sorry about that.” Viggo didn’t look at him, was instead intent on taking out a mixing bowl and measuring cups.

“It’s alright,” Hiccup told him honestly. He smiled at the memory. “It was really good.”

Now he felt anxiety though. What would this turn into? Would it be a one time thing?

“I do, uh, wonder what your intentions are,” Hiccup said awkwardly. “With-with this relationship.”

“Well, I was thinking I could court you.” Viggo opened the fridge, took out milk and eggs, placed them on the counter. Then he turned and went over to the kitchen table, leaned one hand on it. He stroked the other under Hiccup’s chin. “And bed you if you would allow me to.”

_ Fuck.  _ Hiccup felt himself getting an erection again just from Viggo’s words and touch. He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry. He nodded when Viggo pulled his hand away. His deep brown eyes were intent on him.

“Y-Yeah,” he managed to get out without choking on his voice. “That sounds good.”

“Excellent.”

Viggo went back to what he was doing, a smile spreading his perfect lips, and Hiccup got a text back from Fishlegs.

**You have a lot of homework?**

Homework that Hiccup hadn’t touched. He’d somehow have to do it this weekend without raising Fishlegs’ suspicion.

**Yeah. Then I was too tired to head back.**

Talking to Fishlegs and waiting for his breakfast, Hiccup’s erection steadily died, but his attraction to Viggo did not. He lowered his phone, looked over at him, studying him and watching him work. He was wearing a red robe embroidered with maroon designs, the garment looking to be silk. He somehow made Hiccup feel underdressed in his clothes from yesterday. 

Viggo hummed while he was cooking, and Hiccup had expected something like classical music, but instead he recognized the tune as a Three Days Grace song.

“You listen to rock?” Hiccup asked curiously. 

Viggo chuckled. “Surprised?”

“Kind of,” Hiccup admitted. “Was expecting classical music or something.”

“Well, I do have a liking for Beethoven.” The pancakes were sizzling on the stove. Hiccup’s stomach rumbled again. “But rock and metal are more where my taste lies. You?”

“Uh, same, actually,” Hiccup said. “I like the song you were humming.”

Viggo nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Hiccup. “How about you go clean up while I finish these? You can use the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.”

“Good idea.” Hiccup realized that he probably looked a mess. Really, he needed a shower, but he could do that when he could get back to campus.

He stood, barely suppressing a small groan, and then made his way into the bathroom. It was large, with a full shower and bath, and a mirror almost as long as the counter above the sink. Hiccup relieved himself, then looked at his reflection while he was washing his hands. His hair was quite the mess, and he had a hickey on his collarbone. He’d have to wear a shirt that would hide that when he got back. He combed his hair through with his wet fingers, then splashed his face with cold water. After that, he stood there and had what felt like an existential crisis. He was an hour and a half away from home, at college for his first time, and now he was at a professor’s house, a professor he’d had sex with… twice, and it had been his first ever time having sex. Hiccup almost didn’t know how to feel. There was a strange sensation in his nerves, a feeling of unreality. Had all this really happened? Was he just dreaming?

A look down at his hands showed that he wasn’t dreaming. Supposedly in dreams, you had more than five fingers on each hand. He’d never checked, but this seemed less silly than pinching himself. 

He must have spent quite a while in the bathroom, because eventually Viggo’s voice came from the bedroom, telling him that the pancakes were ready. Hiccup emerged, feeling strange, but also content.

“Everything alright?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded. “I was just thinking.”

Viggo stepped aside to let him out of the room, then followed him back into the kitchen. There was a plate set at Hiccup’s spot. The smell was delicious, and when he sat, he had to remind himself to not start eating too fast.

“About?”

“Um… I’m just… I’m kind of stunned is all,” Hiccup answered honestly as he began to butter his pancakes. Why couldn’t he be honest with Viggo? “I never thought I’d come to college and end up having sex with a professor.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Viggo said, leaning his elbows on the table. He was sitting across from him. “We’re both adults.”

“I know,” Hiccup said. “I’m not put off or anything.” After preparing his pancakes, he took a bite. They tasted as good as they smelled. “But, won’t other people be?” That was the reason Hiccup hadn’t told Fishlegs.

“That’s why you lied to your friend, correct?”

Hiccup nodded, busy chewing.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been with someone younger than myself,” Viggo admitted. “Given the social stigma and my status as a professor, I would like to keep it a secret, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. He wasn’t taking the time to grasp how big of a secret that was. “Totally fine with me.” That did seem like the best idea. He didn’t want anyone getting needlessly mad at him for this.

“When you’re finished, I can drive you back to campus,” Viggo offered. “No point paying for Uber. It’s overpriced, if you ask me.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup said preemptively. He was excited by that. He hadn’t seen Viggo’s car last night, but he had seen a garage. He was curious as to what he drove.

“Oh, I think this would be a good idea. Hand me your phone.” Viggo held out his hand.

Knowing what he planned on doing, Hiccup unlocked his phone, then created a new contact. He handed the phone to Viggo to let him put his number in. Viggo handed his phone back along with his own, and let Hiccup do the same. Hiccup felt giddy. Exchanging numbers with a man. A man he’d slept with. A man he was going to go on dates with. He would have bounced up and down in his seat save for the fact that it would look undignified and that he was sore.

They talked throughout breakfast, getting to know each other better, and once Hiccup was done, Viggo left the dishes for later and went to get dressed. He came back wearing tight-fitting khakis and a blue button-up shirt. He looked nice, and Hiccup decided to tell him so.

“You look good.”

Viggo gave him a small smile. “Thank you. I consider style to be one of the important factors of impressing people.”

Hiccup stood, pocketing his phone. “Well, consider me impressed.”

Viggo led him down the stairs to his library. There was also a large, flat screen tv and comfortable looking recliners in the large room downstairs. There was what looked to be another bathroom, and two other closed doors. Viggo took him to one of them, which most likely led to the garage.

“What’s the other door?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking, curious.

“Oh, just the basement,” Viggo answered. “Nothing very interesting down there.” He opened the door and let Hiccup through first. It was indeed the garage. When Viggo flicked on the lights, Hiccup saw two cars, one appearing to be of much older make and model than the other. It was pure white and shining. The other was sleek, but not in the way a sports car was. It was a deep purple color.

“Two cars?” Hiccup asked.

“That one,” Viggo pointed to the white one, “is a 1955 Rolls Royce Silver Wraith.” He walked over to the purple one, laid his hand on it. “And this is a Violet Phantom. I use this one for more casual excursions. The Silver Wraith is for business deals and galas and such.”

“Galas?” Hiccup asked, as Viggo gestured for him to get into the Violet Phantom. He opened the door, settled himself into the white leather seat. The inside of the car was immaculate, unlike some other cars he’d been in. Snotlout’s came to mind as one of the messiest cars, the bottom filled with old cans and fast food bags.

“Yes, I get invited to some.” Viggo got into the driver’s seat, inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. Hiccup nearly forgot to buckle his seatbelt watching him. He seemed so natural in the car, and his large hands looked good running over the pristine steering wheel.

There was traffic, as was expected for some time past noon on a Saturday. Hiccup liked looking out the window on car rides, trying to familiarize himself with areas around the college. He’d been busy staring out it when he felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced to Viggo, but the man had his eyes on the road. They stopped at a red light and his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. 

“You know, I’ve never dated a guy before,” Hiccup admitted to break the silence. He blushed a little.

“But you have dated?” Viggo asked.

“Yeah,” Hiccup responded. “My friend Astrid. We didn’t really work out as a couple, but we’re good friends.”

Viggo nodded.

“And you, I mean, you’ve obviously dated before,” Hiccup said, now feeling awkward. Was it okay to just  _ ask  _ someone their sexuality? It was coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself though. “Are you gay?”

Viggo pursed his lips. They started moving again. “Mm, no. I think the word for it would be pansexual, though, to be fair, sapiosexual seems more fitting. I’m attracted to intelligence more than anything else.”

That put a warm feeling in Hiccup’s stomach, made him feel good. Attracted to intelligence. He’d known he was smart, but someone finding him attractive for it had never really happened before. A lot of people just liked him for his looks, which he found silly. His ears were big, and his teeth were kind of big, his nose was big, his hair was all over the place, he was too skinny… Hiccup had a whole list of things he didn’t like about himself. Though, as he’d started to state it last night, Viggo had seemed to disagree. That made him feel good too. Maybe he found those things physically attractive about him.

His hand was good and warm on his thigh. He moved it upwards, and again, Hiccup glanced at him to find that he wasn’t even looking at him. It felt like he was playing with him, teasing him.

_ Shit.  _ Hiccup didn’t want to get aroused here in a car when he was about to leave, but it was happening away. There was a burning in his stomach and his loins. He swallowed hard, looked down at Viggo’s hand over his jeans. There was nothing to be done about it. That’s just where Viggo wanted his hand.

When they pulled into campus, Hiccup directed him to which parking lot was closest to his building so he wouldn’t have far to walk when he dropped him off. Viggo stopped the car, then leaned over to him.

“Thank you for that lovely night, my dear Hiccup.” His words were husky in his ear, and then his mouth was on the curve of it. Hiccup’s breath hitched. 

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond.

“Y-yeah. No problem.” God, the words sounded stupid. Viggo liked intelligence, but he seemed to have the ability to turn Hiccup into a bumbling idiot. His hand squeezed his thigh and he tried his best not to squeak.

It took all of Hiccup’s control to get out of the car. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to stay with Viggo all day and into the night. He was alluring, intriguing,  _ sexy  _ beyond all measure, but… he needed a shower, and to talk to his roommate. He waved as Viggo drove away, then took his ID out of his pocket and swiped into the building. His room with Fishlegs was on the fourth floor. Usually he took the stairs, but his soreness begged him not to. The elevator would do.

Fishlegs was sitting on his bed with his computer open when Hiccup walked in, a bag of chips open beside him.

“Hey, why didn’t you text me back last night?” Fishlegs asked, taking out his earbuds. He was probably watching Netflix. 

“Got busy,” Hiccup lied easily. He went over to his dresser to get out clean clothes to change into after his shower. He didn’t know if he had any other hickeys or marks on his body, so he would get dressed there instead of walking back to his room in a towel like he usually did. He was in a rush, wanting to get in the shower as quickly as possible. He had to take care of the tightness Viggo had caused in his pants. “I turned my phone off so I wouldn’t be distracted.”

“You could have at least told me where you were going.” Fishlegs sounded forlorn. “I was really worried about you.”

Hiccup was glad Fishlegs wasn’t angry, but he was upset with himself that he’d made him so worried, which had been proven by all the texts. He hadn’t meant to do that.

Hiccup slung his towel around his shoulders, using it to cover his collarbone.

“Fishlegs, I’m really sorry,” Hiccup said. “I just… got really caught up in it. I’ll try to do better, okay?”

Fishlegs nodded. “Got it.”

“Okay, well, I really need a shower. I’ll see you soon.”

Or, maybe not so soon. Hiccup was raging hard when he got into the shower, the hot water not helping. He always felt strange and kind of grossed out masturbating in a community shower, but hey, the places got covered regularly with water and soap, and the janitors cleaned them every week. Usually, just the thought of other people doing this in here killed his hard on, but not this time. He was much too busy thinking of Viggo. He was invading his brain, driving out all other thought.

Hiccup was glad he was all alone in the large bathroom, that the shower stalls next to him were empty. He groaned when he touched himself, thinking of the way Viggo had had his hand on his thigh, the way his lips had been on his ear. Then he was thinking of his touch on his naked skin, his hand on his cock, working him to orgasm. Then, oh god, his fingers inside of him, touching his prostate, fingering him, making him feel oh so good. 

Hiccup moaned, and he hadn’t meant to. Luckily, the sound didn’t carry, and he was still all on his own. He felt like, save for last night, he’d never been this aroused in his life. He stroked himself hard, fervently, panting out hard breaths.

Viggo’s cock. Oh god, his huge,  _ delicious  _ cock. He wanted to take the whole thing into his throat, wanted to choke on him. But oh, the thought of it in his ass, the feeling of it, stretching him and filling him so perfectly. Hiccup arched, reached a hand back, feeling between the cheeks of his ass to rub at his hole. The action hurt, but coupled with the thought of Viggo’s cock, it was oh so good. He moaned again, quieter this time though, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

He managed to work two fingers into himself down to the middle knuckle, and mm, that felt excellent. Not nearly as good as Viggo’s cock, but it would do for now.

Thinking of the sex they’d had, the way Viggo had just pounded him, Hiccup fingered himself desperately, still pumping his wanting cock. He came quickly, gasping, then biting his lip and whining to hold in any louder noises. He’d never made himself cum so quickly before, but just the memory of Viggo’s touch had it happening.

Hiccup felt relaxed as he continued his shower, cleaning himself off. He wanted to say screw homework and take a nap, but he really couldn’t. He’d have to go somewhere, make an excuse to leave the room that wasn’t homework so that Fishlegs wouldn’t realize that he hadn’t actually gotten anything done last night. Hopefully he’d get it all done in one sitting.

Feeling good, not even stressed about his homework, Hiccup dried, dressed, and went back to his room. There was a lazy smile on his lips and Viggo’s image in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup wanted to tell someone. Desperately. He’d said he would keep this a secret, but now he was wondering how he could possibly do that. He was dating someone! That was exciting news!

But, Hiccup didn’t tell anybody. He didn’t even tell Fishlegs, though he was sure he could trust his roommate with anything.

Hiccup didn’t see Viggo for a few days, and he was kind of nervous about texting him. However, finally, he decided he would do it. Settled in for the night, lying in bed on his side, he sent a text.

**Hey, it’s Hiccup. How r u?**

For a while, there was nothing, and Hiccup scrolled through social media, getting more and more nervous. He hadn’t heard from Viggo in days. What if he didn’t want to date him? What if he didn’t want to even text him?

A few minutes later though, he got something back.

**I’m just fine. Been busy. How are you?**

Hiccup smiled. Of course Viggo didn’t use texting lingo. He was much to old for that, wasn’t he? 

**Fine. Have a lot of homework.** Hiccup frowned, thinking of what to type next. Feeling brave, he texted:  **I miss u.**

For a moment, nothing, but then he saw the box with the dots that indicated that Viggo was typing. 

**I miss you too. We’ll see each other at chess club, if you decide to go again. And then I was thinking dinner on Friday night. There’s this lovely restaurant that I want to take you to.**

Hiccup beamed. Yes, he did plan on going to chess club again. He adored Viggo, but he also adored playing a good game with his roommate. There were a few good reasons for him to go back to chess club. And dinner with Viggo sounded wonderful. 

**I’ll be going to chess club again,** Hiccup texted.  **And dinner sounds great!**

**Excellent.** Viggo didn’t send an emoji or anything, but Hiccup could picture him smiling, and he liked that. The thought that he could make Viggo smile made him feel good. Hiccup couldn’t help hugging his phone and smiling. 

  
  


After texting Hiccup, Viggo went back to what he was doing on his computer: talking in his kink group. They’d reacted well to the pictures of Hiccup that he’d uploaded, saying things like “He’s pretty,” and “Sexy!” 

He looked at the most recent message. They were having a conversation about Hiccup, excited that Viggo had found a new boy.

**Have you introduced him to the Playroom yet?**

Viggo snorted. No, of course he hadn’t. It had been less than a week since having sex with him, and scaring Hiccup away was the last thing he wanted to do. 

**No. I don’t know what his tastes are yet. I didn’t want to scare him.**

**Then what are you going to do?** someone else asked.

**Introduce him to things slowly, see how he takes to it.**

The others in the group agreed that that sounded like a good plan. Viggo certainly thought it was. He was eager to see Hiccup tied up in his basement, panting, wanting for him, but he would have to wait to get there. Hiccup was his youngest boy by far, and he didn’t know what things he knew about, and what things he didn’t. He didn’t want to scare him by introducing him to things too quickly. 

**How old is he?**

That question, Viggo didn’t like. He hadn’t told his group that yet. He knew sometimes he’d been criticized for taking people much younger than him. But they were just so pretty…

**Old enough** , Viggo answered. Hopefully that would stay some of them. 

Viggo looked over when his phone started ringing, wondering if it was Hiccup. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw his brother’s name.

“What is it?” he asked upon answering in lieu of a greeting.

“You sound moody. I just wanted to ask how you were doing.” Ryker hardly sounded like he was being sincere.

“Mm hm. You never do that. What’s this really about? Money? A bail out from jail?” 

Ryker huffed. “Don’t think so lowly of me, Viggo. You know I haven’t been arrested in years.”

“Then what do you want?” Viggo wanted to keep this conversation short. He didn’t like talking to his brother. For some reason his parents had always picked him as the favorite, and Viggo could never understand why. It was one reason he’d left. Granted, their parents were dead now, but it still grated at him that they’d done that. 

“I heard you got a new boy.”

Viggo looked over at his laptop, feeling anxious all of a sudden. Who had told him that? Did Ryker somehow know someone in the group? Was he  _ in  _ the group under an assumed identity?

“How the hell would you know that?”

“I have my sources.”

Great. And he wasn’t going to tell them what they were. Viggo was going to have to comb through everybody in the group to make sure they didn’t know his brother. 

“And? Why do you care?” Viggo tried acting flippant, like he didn’t care that Ryker knew. 

“How old is he?”

“None of your business.” Viggo logged out of the group for now and shut his laptop. 

“He’s young, isn’t he?”

“Aren’t they all?”

“Why do you go after young people?”

“They’re interesting,” Viggo answered. “And much more exciting than anyone my age. They’re more willing to try new things.”

“What’s his name?” Ryker sounded like he was interrogating him. Viggo didn’t like that very much. Though, he figured it wouldn’t be a problem if he answered that question. He didn’t know Hiccup’s last name, just his first.

“Hiccup.” 

“Weird. I hope he’s worth it.”

“He seems promising.”

Ryker sighed. “And I know what that means with you. Just be careful with him.”

“Oh, so now you’re worried about  _ him? _ ”

“Didn’t one of your boys almost go to the police?”

“It was a small matter. We worked it out.”

“Mm… Sure.” 

“Good night, Ryker.”

“It’s not night time over he-”

Viggo didn’t bother. He knew it wasn’t night time in England. He hung up the phone, then rubbed a hand through his hair. He hated talking to his brother. He was always overly critical of him. It didn’t make sense when Viggo was the more successful out of the two. 

He tried his best to push thoughts of Ryker out of his mind. It was best to think of other things, to think of Hiccup. 

  
  


“You seem really excited tonight,” Fishlegs noticed as they walked towards the building where the chess club meetings were held. “You were pretty tired earlier.”

“I took a nap,” Hiccup answered. That was true. “And come on, you know I always enjoy a good chess game with you.” And Viggo. Yes, definitely with Viggo. 

Fishlegs got a knowing smile on his face. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“On who?” Hiccup thought it best to pretend he didn’t know what his friend was talking about. 

“The professor.”

“No I don’t!”

“Mm, yes you do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“Okay, okay, we’re arguing like five year olds,” Hiccup said with a laugh. “Let’s just get inside. It looked like it was going to rain earlier.”

Viggo didn’t look up from the game he was overseeing when Fishlegs and Hiccup entered. That was alright. They were supposed to keep this a secret, and they could do that by interacting like they had before and acting like nothing had changed between them.

Fishlegs and Hiccup got a board and settled down at one of the tables to play. Hiccup did his absolute best to not look at Viggo. He hoped he wasn’t going red just from being in his presence.

_ Just focus on the game, _ he told himself.  _ Just do that.  _

It was hard though, when he could feel Viggo’s presence across the room. It was a such a strong presence too, one that stole others out of sight and mind. 

Fishlegs beat Hiccup in the first game. And then he was coming close to beating him in the second.

“You’re not yourself tonight,” Fishlegs said. “You should have beaten me by now. Everyone knows you’re better at chess than me.”

“Just thinking about homework,” Hiccup told him, which was partially the truth. “I have to write an essay for English and I don’t know what argument I should have.” 

“What story were you thinking of writing it on?”

“A Raisin in the Sun.” Hiccup was glad they were talking about assignments now. It would keep his mind off his boyfriend, who was steadily moving across the room to check in on games and give people pointers. Though, that meant he would have to come to Fishlegs’ and Hiccup’s game to keep up the guise of normalcy. He couldn’t just avoid Hiccup in public. That wouldn’t work. That would just make it more obvious that something was going on between them. 

Viggo eventually came over to their game, leaned over Hiccup, looking at the pieces on the board. Hiccup felt himself heating from Viggo being so close to him. He could feel his body heat. He could easily reach out and touch him if he wanted. 

“Hiccup, I’m surprised at your moves,” he said. “They’re… a little sloppy.” 

Hiccup scratched at his head. “Just a little distracted tonight. Thinking about an English paper.”

Viggo shook his head, and Hiccup felt hurt. Was he truly disappointed in him? His face flushed with shame. 

“Distractions are not good for the game,” Viggo said. “They will only hurt you. Which you’ll see if Fishlegs makes his next move.”

Fishlegs did so, and knocked over Hiccup’s king. Hiccup definitely felt shame now. Viggo had seen him take a defeat. 

Viggo patted Hiccup on the shoulder, gave him a warm smile. “Better luck next game, then.” And he moved on.

Hiccup took a deep breath, frowned down at the board and his fallen king.

“You okay?” Fishlegs asked.

“A little embarrassed,” Hiccup admitted. 

“How come?”

“Vi- Professor Grimborn is like, the king of chess!” Hiccup threw up his arms. “And he just saw me get beaten.”

“Hey, Hiccup.” Fishlegs reached across the table, began putting the pieces back to start again. “It’s just a game.” 

Hiccup swallowed, nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He stole a glance at Viggo. He hadn’t seemed that disappointed in him, had he? Did he not think he was as smart as he truly was? 

No, Hiccup realized that he was catastrophizing. This hadn’t changed anything about his relationship with Viggo. They were going out to dinner Friday night. 

Trying to clear his head, as Viggo had said distractions ruined the game, Hiccup began setting up his pieces on the board. Fishlegs made the first move. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup looked in the full-length mirror that hung on his closet door, straightening his bow tie. He smiled at himself. He really looked nice. 

“Where are you going dressed all fancy?” Fishlegs asked. He’d been watching Hiccup get ready at the same time a tv show played in the background. 

“Oh, uh…” Hiccup had worked on his lie all week. He just hoped that it would work. “I got invited to a seminar. There’s a really famous engineer here who’s only going to be in town tonight.” 

“Cool! Hm, I don’t remember seeing it in the school activites email though.”

“You actually read those?” Hiccup asked, fixing his hair. 

“Yeah.”

Hiccup shrugged. “Guess it wasn’t in it because it was special invite only.”

“How’d you get invited?”

Hiccup turned his head and smiled at him. “I have an A in my class. The professor thinks I’m, well, um, he said brilliant.” That was true, actually. His professor  _ had  _ said that. 

Fishlegs smiled too. “That’s excellent!” He paused the tv show he was watching on his laptop. There was an unopened bag of chips by him that Hiccup was sure would be gone by the end of the night. 

“You okay all on your own?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah,” Fishlegs answered. “We hang out every Friday night anyway. It’s okay.”

Hiccup was glad that his roommate didn’t mind him going out, even if what he was going out for was not what he’d told him it was. He didn’t want to ruin communication with his best friend just because he was secretly dating somebody. 

“How do I look?” Hiccup asked, straightening his bow tie one more time. 

“Really good,” Fishlegs told him, sounding honest. “Red looks nice on you.”

“Thanks.” Hiccup was wearing a red dress shirt, black slacks, and a black bow tie. He’d brought these clothes to college just in case there would be some kind of formal event. He hadn’t guessed that the formal event would be going out on a date with a professor. He didn’t plan on staying the night, but he wondered if Viggo would take him back to his place after. He wanted him to, was craving the phenomenal sex that he could give him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, seeing a text from Viggo. 

**I’m in the parking lot.**

“Well, gotta go, Fishlegs!” Hiccup smiled at him. “Have a good night!”

“You too!”

With that, Hiccup was out of the room and leaving the building. He took the elevator, not wanting to work up a sweat in clothes so nice. He tried not to rush to the parking lot, feeling very excited. He was afraid it would be hard to spot Viggo’s car in the dark, but the Violet Phantom stood out against the other cars in its style. Smiling, Hiccup opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. 

“Hello,” Viggo said. He smiled at him. “Looking sharp, aren’t you?” 

Hiccup fiddled with his hair a little, feeling a blush coming on. “Thanks. You did sa to dress nice.”

“Though, you are a tad bit too formal for where we’re going.” Viggo reached over to Hiccup’s throat, began unfastening the bow tie. “Lose this.”

Hiccup felt a little bad, given that he’d spent so much time on getting that article of clothing to look right, but he also didn’t want to be overdressed in the restaurant. Viggo was wearing a red button up and black slacks as well. Hiccup laughed when he noticed.

“We’re matching,” he said. 

“Indeed we are.” Viggo slipped off the bow tie and handed it to Hiccup. “There.” He patted his thigh. “Now, are you hungry?”

“You bet.” They had an 8:00 reservation. Hiccup had eaten a little something earlier so as not to be completely famished when they arrived. That would only make waiting for his food a misery, when he wanted to be good company for Viggo. 

Viggo started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Hiccup watched the other lights of cars race by. Then, he looked to Viggo.

“Were you really disappointed about that chess game the other night?” he asked. He’d been a little afraid to ask it, but Viggo’s words had been weighing on him. 

“No,” Viggo answered. “I suppose you have to learn how to limit distractions. It can be difficult, at your age.”

“And when you’re in the room.”

Viggo flashed him his teeth. “You’ll have to work on that if you don’t want anyone knowing. Haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“No.” Hiccup was honest. A week had gone by and he hadn’t told any of his friends. When the topic of dating came up, he just lied that he was still single. “Not even Fishlegs.”

“He’s your roommate, yes?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pleased hum from Viggo. “Good job.”

The restaurant wasn’t very far from campus. It was a place called  _ Cellos,  _ which gave Hiccup the idea that there might be live music. Either that, or that was someone’s last name. Viggo parked near the entrance that was shining with strung-up lights, and they both got out of the car. Once in the restaurant, they were promptly shown to a table for two. Hiccup had been right about the live music. There was a string quartet playing. Now he felt like he needed his bow tie, but, looking around, he saw a few men without them. He was fine. Viggo had probably been here before. 

Viggo ordered their drinks for the both of them, which Hiccup was fine with. He didn’t know what kind of alcohol he liked yet. He was glad the waiter didn’t ask for any kind of ID. He probably looked old enough to be drinking. 

“So, how was your week?” Viggo asked, taking a sip of his water. 

“Pretty good,” Hiccup answered. He wanted to fold his hands on the table but his menu was there. He picked it up to begin perusing. “I finished an essay.”

“How do you think that went?”

“Okay,” Hiccup answered. “I’m not the best writer, but I tried my best. I’m more of a science and math person.”

“And how is the science and math going?”

“Great! I’ve got As in those classes so far. Calculus is surprisingly fun.”

Viggo smiled. “Now, those are numbers and equations I don’t know how to deal with.” He picked up his menu.

“Really?” Hiccup had thought Viggo an expert on everything for some reason. Maybe it was because he was older than him and a professor. 

Viggo nodded. “Failed calculus on the first go of it. And almost the second. I was good in my accounting classes though. I can deal with numbers. Just not… unknown variables, and imaginary numbers.”

“That’s okay,” Hiccup said, meaning it. “It’s not for everyone.”

He looked at his menu. He was craving fish. The dining hall definitely didn’t serve that. He could feel his body begging him for real protein. Though, he didn’t know what he wanted as an appetizer.

Then he realized something. He hadn’t brought any money. He was quite well off and wouldn’t mind helping with the check, whatever it was, but he couldn’t since he’d left his wallet in his dorm room.

He groaned, put a hand to his head.

“What’s the matter, my dear?”

“I forgot to bring money.” Damn, he felt like such an idiot. He hoped it didn’t make him look like he’d been expecting Viggo to pay for everything. “I have enough. It’s just not with me.”

Viggo laughed lightly, easing his worries. “Darling, I planned on covering the check. No worries.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Viggo pursed his lips at the menu. “How about a cheese fondue to start?”

Hiccup had had fondue once in his life, and it had been an amazing experience. 

“Oh, yes, please.” 

The waiter came back with their drinks, and Hiccup realized his was white wine. That went with fish, right? They ordered their appetizer and their main courses, and handed the menus over. He’d ordered herb crusted haddock while Viggo had ordered a steak. 

“Try it,” Viggo said, gesturing to the white wine. “It’s hardly as strong as red.”

Hiccup did try it, found that Viggo was telling the truth. The burn of it was even pleasant. 

“Good choice,” Hiccup told him, putting his glass down. Hiccup looked around the restaurant. No one was looking at them, but he wondered what impression people had gotten of them. Did they think they were dating and find it strange? Or did they think something else?

“What do you think everyone thinks of this?” Hiccup asked, gesturing between himself and Viggo.

Viggo chuckled. “I’ll probably be mistaken for your father.”

Hiccup blushed. That felt very strange to him. “Are you… old enough to be my father?” 

“I would think so.” Viggo hadn’t told him his age yet, but Hiccup didn’t really mind. They were both adults. 

They talked and drank, and when their food came, ate. It was all absolutely delicious and Hiccup was glad Viggo had brought him here. He didn’t know if he had room for dessert, but he ordered some anyway, at Viggo’s insistence. 

“So, what did you tell your roommate?” Viggo asked, dabbing at his upper lip with his napkin. He even made that look elegant. 

“That I was invited to a seminar,” Hiccup answered. “I have to return sometime tonight.”

“We’ll just go to my place for a little while after,” Viggo said. His eyes twinkled. “For some fun.”

Hiccup definitely liked the idea of that. He figured he knew what Viggo was planning. The sex with him had been mindblowing, and he hoped that Viggo thought the same of sex with him.

Hiccup stared at his piece of chocolate cake when it arrived. He felt full, but there was the calling for sweets on his palate. He picked up his fork and dug in. Viggo was having dessert as well. 

After paying, they left, hand in hand. Hiccup liked holding Viggo’s hand, liked feeling his skin against his own. He smiled to himself. He’d been smiling a lot that night.

“That was really excellent,” Hiccup told Viggo once they were in the car. “Thank you.”

“Of course! It’s only one of my favorite restaurants. I absolutely had to take you.” Viggo put the car in reverse to pull out of his parking space. Hiccup liked the look of concentration he got on his face. It was incredibly handsome. 

It was 10:00 by the time they arrived at Viggo’s house. Viggo took Hiccup’s hands and led him through the garage, the library, and up the stairs to the bedroom. Hiccup smiled. So they  _ were  _ going to have sex. 

Viggo turned once the lights were on and began unbuttoning Hiccup’s shirt, his fingers deft. Hiccup didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there and stared at him as he did it. He wanted to run his hands through his hair and kiss him. 

He let Viggo pull his shirt off, and then he was kneeling, working on his shoes and his slacks. Hiccup felt honored that someone wanted to completely undress him like this, that they didn’t want him to do any of the work. 

Viggo suddenly laughed rather loudly, and Hiccup very quickly remembered what kind of boxers he’d put on. LEGO Star Wars characters adorned his crotch and thighs. He flushed with embarrassment. 

“Viggo, I-”

“That’s just adorable.” Viggo pulled his boxers down, revealing his half hard cock. “I like them.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” 

Now, Viggo stood, began to undress himself. Feeling bold, Hiccup came over, took over undoing the buttons for him. He met his gaze for a moment, then focused on what he was doing. 

Viggo was beautiful naked. Hiccup liked his hair and his skin and his muscle. He touched a bicep, traced the curve of muscle. 

“I assume you work out,” Hiccup said. 

“You must sometimes.” Viggo felt at Hiccup’s abdomen. “You have core strength.”

“It’s from riding,” Hiccup answered.

“Riding what?”

“My motorcycle.” 

“That’s somewhat dangerous, isn’t it?”

“I’ve got practice,” Hiccup answered. “And a license.” He didn’t want Viggo worrying about him. “Besides, I can’t have it on campus.” He was just stroking over Viggo’s arm, keeping his touch light. He saw the hair raise up a bit in reaction to him. That made him smile a little. 

“Alright,” Viggo said. “Perhaps we can rent one sometime.”

That made Hiccup feel happy, that Viggo would trust him like that. 

Hiccup took ahold of Viggo’s shoulders, looked up at him. Their taxes went to each other’s lips. Then they came in for a kiss. It was a gentle pressing of mouths, a slight opening of them. Then they were kissing more fervently, but slowly. Hiccup almost wanted to kiss harder, but he enjoyed the slow way Viggo kissed him. It was so quietly sensual. 

Hiccup rubbed over Viggo’s arms, enjoying the shape and size of them. He felt Viggo’s tongue teasing at his lips, so he let him inside with a small moan. Viggo hummed, held him by the waist. He pressed their bodies together, and Hiccup loved the feeling of his cock against his own. Both of them were beginning to grow erect. 

Viggo turned Hiccup around, and his knees hit the back of the bed and he went down. Viggo climbed on top of him. His mouth left his, but to kiss at his jaw. Hiccup tilted his head for him. He wished he would do more than a gentle brushing of open lips against his jawline, but he knew they couldn’t leave any visible marks on each other. Still, Hiccup figured he should say something about it.

“No marks that clothes can’t hide,” he panted.

“Smart. I like that.” 

Hiccup moaned as Viggo’s mouth went to his neck. He was sensitive there and the other man knew it. Hiccup took Viggo by the hips, bucked up into him, rubbing his cock against Viggo’s. Viggo made a small sighing sound against his skin that raised the hair on his arms. Hiccup couldn’t help sighing too. 

“Do you want to suck me, my dear?”

“Oh yes.” Hiccup had liked having Viggo’s cock in his mouth, was more than willing to do that again. They changed positions so that Viggo was kneeling on the bed and Hiccup was on all fours before him. He took Viggo’s hardened length with one hand, ran his tongue along the underside of it, enjoying the taste of skin. He moaned as he continued licking. Viggo had a firm hand in his hair. 

Hiccup took the head into his mouth, sucked hard, and Viggo let out a small moan. It was good to hear that sound from him, given how quiet he was about sex. Viggo sighed as Hiccup bobbed over as much of him as he could without hitting the back of his throat. 

“Beautiful,” he told him, stroking fingers over his cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Hiccup beamed at the compliment, added more vigor to what he was doing.

“Do you want to try deepthroating me?” Viggo asked. “I’ll help you.”

“Mm hm.” Hiccup didn’t take his mouth off his cock.

Hiccup began to lower himself onto Viggo. He choked when he hit the back of his throat, but fought desperately not to pull back. Viggo had his hand pressed against his head and his hips jutted forward. He pressed down on his head, making him continue, and Hiccup brought up a hand and squeezed at Viggo’s thigh.

“ _ Eughn _ .” The sound came out of his throat. He could feel himself squeezing around Viggo’s massive size. 

“It’s okay, Hiccup,” Viggo soothed him. “I believe you can do it.”

That made Hiccup feel better. Yes, he  _ could  _ do this, especially with Viggo’s help.

It took some time and some struggling, but eventually he found Viggo’s pubic hair tickling his nose. He was completely sheathed in his mouth and throat.

“ _ Oh, splendid _ ,” Viggo breathed, and Hiccup liked how rugged his voice sounded. “Your throat is squeezing me in all the right ways.”

Hiccup tried to remember to breathe through his nose. He could feel his throat contracting around Viggo as it tried to simultaneously swallow and push his cock out. But at the same time, it was like there was this pleasure spot in his throat, this spot that spread goodness through him and made him moan.

Viggo let go of Hiccup, let him come up, and Hiccup was gasping for breath. He felt at his throat, the pleasure there tingling. He’d never felt anything like that before.

“Did you know about that spot?” Hiccup asked hoarsely. He coughed to get his voice back.

Viggo nodded. He rubbed a hand over Hiccup’s throat, and Hiccup nearly purred at his touch. “Good, isn’t it?”

Hiccup nodded. “I’ll have to practice.”

“You’ll get the hang of it, I’m sure.”

That made Hiccup smile. That meant there would be more instances of this, that they would have sex together multiple times. 

“Now, on your stomach,” Viggo said, idly stroking his own cock. 

Hiccup did as he said, propped himself up on his elbows. He waited for Viggo to get the lube, his stomach tingling with excitement. He gasped when he felt two fingers poking at his hole. They pushed inside, and Hiccup tensed for a moment, but then relaxed. His body could take this. 

“Mm…” Viggo’s fingers slid all the way inside of him, and Hiccup liked the feeling of them. His hands were wonderfully large. 

Viggo didn’t finger him for long, clearly wanting to get right down to it. Hiccup didn’t mind. He liked Viggo’s cock, especially inside of him. Viggo straddled him from behind and mounted him. Hiccup gasped as the head pushed in, then lowered his head and moaned as the rest of his length slid inside. 

“ _ Viggo _ .”

Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s hair, and Hiccup greatly enjoyed that, even with the sparks of pain in his scalp. Viggo’s other hand ran over the curve of his back. 

“Do you want to be fucked by me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup panted. He wiggled his hips a little, wanting Viggo to get moving. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Viggo corrected.

Ooh, he liked being called “sir” in bed. Interesting.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Still holding onto his hair, Viggo began moving his hips with a grunt. Hiccup arched, pushed back into him, moaning. He felt so good inside of him. There was friction even with the lube, as Viggo hadn’t put too much. And god, he was hitting his prostate. 

Hiccup groaned loudly as his hips were pounded into the mattress. Viggo wasn’t taking a slow pace with him. His grunts and gasps were lovely sounds. 

Viggo stopped tugging on Hiccup’s hair, but just to do something else. He pressed his face down into the pillows, hard, so that he couldn’t breathe. For a moment, Hiccup panicked, but then he realized that Viggo wasn’t trying to hurt him. He’d heard of erotic asphyxiation before, had been curious himself to try it. Now he got to. 

The pleasure peaked right as it was becoming too much. Viggo pulled Hiccup’s head up, let him gasp for breath.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Viggo waited for about a minute or so for Hiccup’s breathing to return to normal, and then he was pushing his face down again. Hiccup moaned into the pillows, gripped them hard. He was being fucked so hard and good, and this was just making it better. 

They played with that for a little bit, though Viggo always let Hiccup catch his breath before asphyxiating him again. Hiccup came with his face pressed down into the pillows, struggling for air. Viggo sensed what his body was doing as his muscles contracted around him, so he tugged his head up, let him pant and shout into open air.

“Ah, agh,  _ fuck! _ ”

“That’s it, Hiccup. That’s it.” 

Hiccup was terribly aroused by the sound of Viggo talking him through it, and Hiccup shuddered at the end of his orgasm. He didn’t know if he’d just had a prostate orgasm, or if he’d cum merely due to the lack of air. Either way, it felt excellent.

And Viggo kept pounding him. He leaned over him with his hands on either side of him, kissed at the back of his neck. 

“Can you take it?” he asked, voice a low rumble. 

“Mm hm,” Hiccup whimpered. He couldn’t help it. He was so sensitive inside now, every motion from Viggo sparking pleasure that was too much. But he realized that he liked being pushed like this, that he liked testing his limits. It thrilled him. He hadn’t realized sex could be stimulating in such ways, that it could push limits like this. It felt like a mental sort of pleasure. 

Hiccup moaned at the feeling of Viggo finishing in him. The other man groaned, bit at the back of his neck where his hair would cover it. He was hot and sticky inside, and the feeling of Viggo pulling out of him had him moaning again. For a few moments they laid like that, panting together, almost in rhythm. Then Viggo rolled Hiccup onto his back, began kissing at his chest. 

“What time is it?” Hiccup asked. He wanted to get back to his room before 1 am. He didn’t want Fishlegs thinking he’d stayed out all night. 

Viggo didn’t look up from what he was doing. “There’s time enough for you to get back,” he said. He licked at a nipple, and Hiccup’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure that sparked. 

“Oh  _ god _ .” 

“These are sensitive after orgasm,” Viggo informed him. He sucked on one, and Hiccup writhed underneath him, grabbed at his hair. Another testing of his limits. He liked it. 

Viggo took turns sucking and lapping at each of Hiccup’s nipples. When he grew bored of that, he sat up, ran a hand through his hair. There was sweat glistening on his chest. 

“Do you want a shower?” Viggo asked.

“I’ll show back at campus,” Hiccup informed him. “Fishlegs would notice if I didn’t.”

Viggo nodded. “Let’s at least clean up a little.”

They cleaned the cum off of themselves and combed their hair, and Viggo threw his duvet in the wash. Hiccup was fully dressed by the time he came back up the stairs, hopefully looking like nothing had happened. 

“So, was that a good first date?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. “Definitely.” He came forward and kissed Viggo after the other man had pulled his pants on. “Thank you.” 

On the way back to campus, Viggo helped Hiccup work on his lie about the seminar. It was 11:36 by the time they arrived, and Hiccup was feeling ready to face Fishlegs.

“Oh, don’t forget your bow tie.” Viggo reached into the backseat and then handed it to him. 

“I’ll tell Fishlegs I undid it on the way back,” Hiccup said. 

“Good luck.” Viggo leaned forward, kissed him gently on the mouth. “Have a good night, my dear.”

“You too.” Hiccup got out of the car and entered the building, trying his best not to limp. Viggo had fucked him rather hard. 

Fishlegs was awake upon his entrance, all the lights off, watching something on his laptop. He liked to binge tv shows in his free time. 

“How was the seminar?” Fishlegs asked as Hiccup flicked one of the lights on.

“Really good,” Hiccup lied. He hoped his face wasn’t flushed. He went on to talk with engineering jargon that Fishlegs wouldn’t understand. That was good. That meant he would only half listen.

“Whoa, whoa, gonna stop you there,” Fishlegs said, holding out a hand. “I have  _ no  _ idea what you’re talking about.”

Hiccup laughed. “That’s me when you talk about biology.” He began unbuttoning his shirt, hoping that Viggo hadn’t left any marks on him that were visible. “Anyway, I have to go shower.” Because it had been a long day, not because he’d just been fucked senseless. 

“You got it.”

Hiccup was glad for the privacy of the shower. It felt good to have hot water running over him. He considered what had occurred between him and Viggo. So, the man had a few kinks, it seemed, and he wasn’t afraid to share them with Hiccup. Did Hiccup have any kinks? He didn’t really know. He was new to sex and sexuality. Well, he figured that he would find out. 

When he got back from the shower, he had a text from Viggo. 

**I had a splendid time tonight. Hoping you did as well.**

Hiccup got into bed before texting back.

**Totally!** He realized his texting style was nothing like Viggo’s, but that was fine. It didn’t have to be. 

**Good** , Viggo texted back.  **I’ll see you at chess club then?**

Hiccup smiled.  **Of course.**

Hiccup waited for anymore texts from Viggo, but none came. Sighing happily, he put his phone down, shut his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup slid into the booth across from Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, seating himself next to the twins. They were lucky they still had time to all have dinner together, despite their increasingly busy schedules. Hiccup had so far kept it hidden from all of them that he was dating someone, despite how excited he was over it. He was supposed to go on another date with Viggo that Friday, and stay over at his house for the weekend. Hiccup would just tell his friends he went to visit his father. Hopefully he’d be able to get all his homework done before the date. He’d bring it to Viggo’s house if he had to. Certainly a professor would understand getting homework done. 

“How are things going?” Hiccup asked of everyone in the group. He hadn’t seen some of them in about two days. 

“Ah, Ruffnut has a shitty art professor,” Tuffnut said.

“Yeah!” Ruffnut cried. “He keeps telling me he doesn’t like my shapes! No other criticism. No way of helping. I mean, what the fuck does that mean? ‘I don’t like your shapes.’ Fuck off!” 

Hiccup cringed. One reason he hadn’t taken an art class was because he was pretty confident in his art skills, but also because he hadn’t wanted a bad professor to ruin that confidence. He hoped that wouldn’t happen to Ruffnut. She was a pretty decent artist herself, and didn’t need someone like that.

Fishlegs told of his bad chemistry professor. It seemed they all had at least one bad professor each, save for Hiccup. He liked his professors so far. He especially liked the one he was dating, though he wasn’t taking any of his classes. He wondered how Viggo was as a professor. He seemed like he would probably be tough, but likeable, just the way he was with chess. 

Hiccup realized he had to stop thinking about him all the time like this, or he was going to spill it. He would have shaken his head to clear his thoughts, but then he would be asked what he was thinking about. He tried his best to shove Viggo out of his mind.

As he and his friends ate, they spoke of strange things they had either seen or done themselves. Hiccup recounted how he had seen someone riding a bike backwards disappear off into the night while saying: “Have a good night, folks!” He hadn’t seen the person again. Snotlout told of how Ruffnut had accidentally walked out of her dorm in booty shorts but it was too cold to go to class in the morning with those on, so he had let her borrow his pants, and had hidden out in the bathroom for an hour… wearing the booty shorts. 

“How the hell did you fit in Ruffnut’s clothes?” Astrid asked Snotlout.

“Believe me: it was a tight fit.” He laughed. “Never doing that again.”

“Unless I need your pants again, bozo,” Ruffnut joked. 

Snotlout threw a french fry at her from across the table. “Wear your own damn pants!” 

This resulted in a small food fight between the twins and Snotlout. 

“Hey, hey! Not on my homework!” Fishlegs cried. He’d had some papers and a book out, his tray shoved aside. 

“Whatcha working on, Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked.

“Chemistry equations. They stink.”

“Can I see?” Hiccup was pretty decent at math. At least, his calculus professor thought so. 

Fishlegs shoved the homework papers towards Hiccup, and Hiccup looked it over while chewing on his burger. 

“Well, you see, you’ve got to do it like this.” Hiccup took Fishlegs’ pencil and made some corrections on the paper for him. Then, he handed it back. “Does that make more sense?”

Fishlegs glanced at it. “Yeah, actually, it does!”

“Oh boohoo,” Ruffnut said. “I hate chemistry. Let’s talk about something interesting.”

“Such as?” Hiccup asked. He took a sip of his soda. 

“Does anyone have a date yet?” Ruffnut questioned.

Hiccup shook his head. “Nope, sorry.” Hopefully his lie came through. Ruffnut just frowned at him. Then she leaned over Tuffnut and poked him in the chest. “You. Need. A. Date.” She pointed at Fishlegs. “And so do you.”

“I’m too busy!” Fishlegs cried.

“Yeah, I’ve barely been able to talk to Heather,” Astrid added in. “I don’t know if college is a good time for dating.”

“Pfft. You guys are just amateurs,” Snotlout said. 

“Well, it’s easy since you have your boyfriend right  _ here _ ,” Ruffnut said in clear annoyance, gesturing to Tuffnut.

“You get a date yet?” Hiccup asked of Ruffnut.

“Nope. Still a single chick.” She got a devious smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows at Hiccup. “Unless-”

“No, no. I would just prefer to stay friends.” This wasn’t the first time Hiccup had had to turn Ruffnut down. He valued her as a friend, but couldn’t see the two of them dating. Besides, he was pretty sure she just wanted casual sex from him. 

“Aw, dammit.” Ruffnut sullenly stuck a fry in her mouth. She’d probably known she was going to get turned down though, or else she wouldn’t have done it in front of all their friends. Either that or she just had a hell of a lot of courage. 

“So you seriously haven’t found anyone yet?” Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

“Well, it’s only been a few weeks,” Fishlegs argued, looking up from his homework. “I was hoping to maybe meet people at clubs, but it’s so hard.”

“Maybe when you’re a scaredy-cat,” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup elbowed Tuffnut in the ribs. “Hey, be nice.”

“What? It’s true! Fishlegs is afraid of everything!”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Guys, stop fighting like you’re twelve,” Astrid interrupted with a roll of her eyes. 

Hiccup laughed lightly. “Look, it’s okay if some of us aren’t dating. We don’t  _ all  _ need to be dating someone.”

“I guess,” Ruffnut, the big proponent of dating, said. 

Hiccup just shook his head in amusement. But then he was hit with a wave of guilt. Why  _ couldn’t  _ he tell his friends about Viggo? Certainly they wouldn’t tell anyone else, would just keep it to themselves. But what if they judged him poorly? He knew it was taboo to be with a professor, especially sexually, but it wasn’t like Hiccup was in any of his classes or using him to get an A. Viggo had no control over any of Hiccup’s grades, was separated from his academics. He almost opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Viggo had told him to keep it a secret, so he would. 

  
  


**What do you want to do Friday?** the text from Viggo read. It seemed Viggo was letting Hiccup choose their date activity.

**When do you get out?** Hiccup asked.  **I was thinking** … He paused in typing. He’d been thinking of mini golf. He hadn’t played in a long time, but he really enjoyed it. He wondered if Viggo would enjoy it too. But then again, it seemed a little immature.

_ It’s not like you’re asking him to play laser tag. Everyone plays mini golf. _

**Mini golf?** Hiccup couldn’t help but add a question mark to it. 

For some time, Viggo didn’t respond, and Hiccup anxiously rolled over in his bed. What if Viggo didn’t like the date idea?

**How about dinner first?** Viggo finally responded. 

**Won’t that be too late?** Hiccup asked.

**I can pull some strings** , Viggo told him.  **I’ll pick you up at 6.**

Hiccup smiled. So the date  _ was  _ a good idea. He wondered what strings Viggo would pull. Usually mini golf courses were only open during the day. Maybe he could get them in at night.

“What are you smiling about?” Fishlegs asked from across the room. So he must have glanced over and noticed.

“Um, a meme,” Hiccup lied.

“Oh, text it to me.”

Great, now Hiccup had to find a good meme to text to Fishlegs. Trying not to sigh, he opened social media to begin searching.

“Just give me a moment.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup managed to finish all his homework before Viggo picked him up on Friday. It was in a rush, and maybe not everything was perfect, but that was okay. He was just so excited to see him again.

It went over well with his friends that he was going to visit his dad. He lived an hour and a half away, so it wasn’t like weekend visits were out of the question. Hiccup promised he would keep in touch with all of them over the weekend. So, as distracting as Viggo could be, he would have to keep that promise. 

Hiccup put his bags in Viggo’s backseat, then climbed into the passenger seat. He had a bright smile on his face.

“Hi.”

“Hello, darling.” Viggo smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “How was your week?”

“Pretty good,” Hiccup answered as Viggo began to pull out of the parking lot. “I got all my homework done.” 

“You could have brought it with you.”

“Didn’t want to.” Hiccup looked at Viggo, then out the window, wondering where they were going. “So, where to for dinner?”

“There’s a nice diner nearby,” Viggo said. “I figured I’d show you around a bit since you don’t know the area too well.”

“Sounds good to me. We still on for mini golf?”

Viggo laughed a little. “I admit, I haven’t played in some years, but yes, we are still doing that. I paid someone to let us have access to the courses at night.”

“Cool.” And Hiccup really did think it was cool. He’d be all alone with Viggo. There would be no one to look at them oddly because they were two men that were clearly on a date. That was something that Hiccup was still worried about: the general homophobia of some people. Of course, it wasn’t as bad as it would have been for when Viggo first started dating, but to Hiccup, it was still uncomfortable.

“You have a thoughtful look on your face,” Viggo said. “What is it?”

Hiccup put down the sun visor, as the sun was setting and getting in his eyes. “Thinking about how people judge two men dating,” he answered. 

“Well, we’re very lucky we can go out in public like this,” Viggo told him. “When I was younger, that was hardly the case.”

Hiccup shifted his legs. “I know. It just still bothers me. I’ve… never dated a man before.”

“But  _ you  _ have no problem with it, correct?”

“Of course not! I’ve known I was bi since I was 14!” Hiccup didn’t want Viggo to think that he was feeling trepidation about their relationship. He wasn’t. It was just about how it was viewed from the outside. “I’m just worried about how other people view it.”

Viggo nodded his head. “That’s still valid, even in today’s more relaxed atmosphere. You know, I should take you to some of the gay clubs I frequented when I was younger.”

“But… I’m not 21.” Hiccup knew he wouldn’t be allowed into a club because he wasn’t of drinking age. 

“Oh, I’ll help you get in.” Viggo also put his sun visor down. He was taller than Hiccup, but the sun was at an angle that bothered the both of them. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup told him, genuinely meaning it. He’d been wanting to go to a gay club quite badly since he’d heard about them. “How was  _ your  _ week?”

“Alright,” Viggo said. “I have some grading to do over the weekend. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s fine with me.” Hiccup didn’t need Viggo’s attention on him at all times, though it was quite nice to have. He realized that he did indeed crave his attention and affection. He was just so alluring in that way. 

They talked of inconsequential things for the rest of the car ride, learning more about each other. 

Hiccup took out his phone and sent a quick text to Fishlegs, telling him that he was on the way home. He felt bad lying, but it was for the best. 

“Did you tell any of your friends?” Viggo questioned.

“No.” Hiccup put his phone in his pocket. “I want to, but I don’t think they would understand.” He sighed. “It hurts to think that they’d judge me.”

Viggo nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe in the future you’ll find the right words to tell them. When the time is right.”

“Do you not want to keep this a secret anymore?” Hiccup asked.

“I do, but we can’t keep it a secret forever, now can we? For now, secret would be best though.”

Hiccup understood. Viggo was right about not being able to keep this a secret if it was going to continue long term. But for now, secrecy was good. 

Viggo pulled into the diner’s parking lot, parked immaculately straight, and killed the engine. After he and Hiccup got out of the car, he held out his hand to him. Hiccup grasped it and let himself be led inside.

The place was decorated as Hiccup thought a diner should be, with a red and white tile floor and red booths. Viggo led him over to one where they sat across from each other. 

“I can pay this time,” Hiccup told Viggo.

“Nonsense. Save your money.”

“But-”

“I’ve got it, Hiccup,” Viggo said firmly, but with a small smile on his face. Hiccup just nodded.

A waiter came over, took out a pen and a pad.

“What can I get for you and your son this evening?”

“Oh he’s not my-”

“I’m not his son.”

The waiter went a little red in the face, cleared his throat. “Right, um, sorry. Can I start you with some drinks?”

Viggo ordered water with lemon and Hiccup ordered a soda. The waiter left, and Hiccup looked to Viggo, face a little red. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Okay, that was kind of awkward.”

Viggo shrugged. “It happens.”

“So you’ve dated someone younger than you before,” Hiccup inferred.

“A few times, yes,” Viggo answered.

“What happened with those relationships?”

“It’s no matter.” Viggo took Hiccup’s hand from across the table. “Nothing that will happen to us.”

Holding Viggo’s hand made Hiccup feel better, from both the awkwardness and the question of past relationships. Relationships ended sometimes. It wasn’t such a big deal. 

“Have you ever been married?” Hiccup asked. He felt like he was prying, but now he was terribly curious.

“No,” Viggo said with a shake of his head. “Never had time for it.”

“But you have time for me?”

“I’ll  _ make  _ time for you, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo flashed his teeth in a smile, and that and his words made Hiccup feel all warm inside. “You’re worth that to me.”

  
  


It was 8:00 by the time they got to the mini golf course. There was a tired-looking young man behind the desk, but he seemed to recognize Viggo when he gave his name. 

“So you’re the guy who rented this place out for the night,” he said. He took two golf clubs from behind the desk and handed one to Viggo, and the other to Hiccup. Then he handed them a mesh bag of golf balls. Hiccup took it. He looked them over. “Have a good… date?” He seemed to be questioning if that’s what this was.

Viggo smiled his charismatic smile at him. “Thank you.”

The man handed Viggo a set of keys. “Lock up when you’re done and leave the keys in the lamp.”

“Will do. Thank you.” Viggo pocketed the keys. Then, he paid the man no more heed, took Hiccup’s hand, and led him outside to the courses. They were well-lit and Hiccup could hear running water. 

“At least  _ he  _ didn’t think I was your son,” Hiccup said. 

“Yes, that would have been awkward happening two times in the same night,” Viggo agreed. He took a ball from the mesh bag that Hiccup held, set it down on the tee. He began to line up his swing. Hiccup watched him as he did this. His body was firm, but relaxed, like he knew what he was doing. He swung, and the ball went in on the first try.

“Great!” Hiccup exclaimed. He went to take his turn, handing the bag to Viggo. “Do you golf?”

“A little bit,” Viggo answered, though his stance and hole-in-one suggested more than a little bit. 

“What’s fun about it?” Hiccup asked. He’d only ever tried mini golf, couldn’t see the appeal in a large course.

“The concentration and calculation it takes,” Viggo said. Hiccup swung, but his ball didn’t go in. He moved to where it’d landed to try again. Viggo walked over with him, came up behind him and took his hands. “Here. Try holding the club like this.” He helped Hiccup readjust his hands. Hiccup liked the feeling of him up against him like this.

Hiccup swung with the new grip, and the ball went in. He smiled at Viggo. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

They continued playing through other courses for about an hour until the lights went out. They must have been on a schedule. Hiccup looked to Viggo, but could hardly see him in the dark.

“We should head back,” Hiccup said.

Viggo came up to Hiccup, put a hand on his waist. His touch was sure despite the darkness. He kissed him on the mouth, first lightly, then hard and passionate. Hiccup happily kissed back. 

“Yes, we should head back,” Viggo said after pulling away. Hiccup wanted to kiss longer, but they could do that at Viggo’s house. 

Hiccup took out his phone to use as a flashlight, trained the light on the ground so that they wouldn’t trip. Viggo’s hand in his, they made their way back to the building at the front of the courses. They put everything back as carefully as they could in the dark, and then Viggo locked up and left the keys in the unlit lamp above the door. Once in Viggo’s car, Hiccup realized that he had texts from his friends asking if he’d made it home yet.

**Yeah, sorry. Got back and forgot to tell you.**

It was a half hour drive to Viggo’s from the golf course. He pointed out things in the town as he drove, places he liked to visit, historical sites, things like that. Hiccup listened with rapt attention. Viggo’s voice was alluring. He figured he could listen to him lecture and find it interesting. That was a good quality as a professor. Hiccup had had teachers that had been so boring when they spoke. Viggo was nothing like that. 

When they got to Viggo’s house, Hiccup unloaded his bags and put them in the bedroom. He was still curious about that door that led down to the basement, but he’d let Viggo have his privacy. Besides, he had said there was nothing of interest down there. 

Viggo took Hiccup by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Hiccup hummed into it, taking Viggo’s waist as well. 

“May I take pictures of you?” Viggo asked. “They’d just be for me.”

“Like… naked pictures?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes.” Viggo ran a hand through his hair. “As long as it’s alright with you.”

Hiccup had never had anyone take naked pictures of him before, and he’d never taken them himself. He felt too self conscious about his body. But if Viggo thought his body was beautiful…

“Alright.” They pulled apart, and Hiccup took off his t-shirt. He’d left his shoes in the garage, so he didn’t have to worry about those. He felt a little self conscious baring himself completely to Viggo, though it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. He wished he could get over feeling like this about his body. If someone else thought it was fine and handsome, then it must have been. 

“Sit on the bed,” Viggo instructed. He had his phone out. Hiccup blushed, but did as he was told. He was flaccid at the moment, but he knew Viggo could change that any time he wanted to. 

Viggo took the picture. “Now pose for me, darling?”

“Pose?”

“Whatever you think is sexy.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. Never before had he ever done something like this. He thought for a moment, then got on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera. Then he turned his head towards it and gave his best pout.

“Beautiful,” Viggo told him, taking another picture. 

And it went on like that. Hiccup tried some cute poses, then a few funny ones. He was starting to feel much more comfortable with his nudity. 

“Can I see the pictures?” Hiccup asked once Viggo was done. He had yet to put his clothes back on. He was hoping they would have sex. 

Viggo sat on the bed beside Hiccup, flipped through the pictures on his phone. Hiccup had to admit that he looked good.

“Like them?” Viggo asked.

“Actually, yeah. I wasn’t expecting to.”

“You need some self confidence,” Viggo told him. He stood, set his phone down on the dresser, but facing them.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked as Viggo began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

“Filming us,” Viggo said. “Maybe if you saw how you were during sex, you’d feel better about yourself.”

Hiccup felt a little uncomfortable. “Um… I don’t know.”

“Just give it a try, darling. If you don’t like the video, we can delete it.”

Hiccup thought about it, then nodded. Alright, he would do this. He would let Viggo film them. 

Once Viggo was completely naked, he took the lube from the nightstand and went over to Hiccup. He ordered him to lay on his side. Viggo sidled up behind him, his fingers easily finding his hole. Hiccup gasped as one finger, then a second, slid inside with the lube. Viggo kissed over his ear, nibbled on the curve of it. That made Hiccup all hot inside, and blood began to pool in his cock and harden it. 

“You like that darling?” Viggo asked, his voice a low rumble.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hiccup breathed. One of Viggo’s hands went to clasp at his stomach, and Hiccup grabbed onto that hand and held on. His grip became harder as Viggo neared his prostate. He knew where it was now, could feel him inching towards it. But, he didn’t touch it, just began moving his fingers in and out. 

“Please, Viggo, please.”

“Your prostate, my dear?”

“Yes, please.” 

“Ah, remember what you must call me.”

“ _ Sir _ ,” Hiccup gasped out. 

“Good boy,” Viggo praised. He bit Hiccup’s ear while finding his prostate, and Hiccup gave a pleased cry, arched his hips back into him. He wondered how this would look on camera, almost became too self conscious to continue, but gods, the way Viggo was touching him - it felt too good to stop. It was so good that Hiccup wondered if he could cum from it. 

It wasn’t long till Viggo withdrew his fingers though, and Hiccup whined at their absence. Viggo reined Hiccup in by rubbing his cock against his hole, showing him that he would again be in him shortly. 

“ _ Ohh… _ ” Hiccup moaned when Viggo pushed his cock into him. This felt great, like the times it had before. It hurt a little bit too, but there was something good about the small twinge of pain. Viggo put a hand at Hiccup’s hip, and Hiccup wished he had something to hold onto, so he clawed at the blankets. Viggo began thrusting, slowly, and Hiccup moaned loudly at the sensation of him, the friction. He  _ loved  _ having Viggo in him like this. 

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned, and the sound of his voice made the hair on the back of Hiccup’s neck raise. He loved it when Viggo praised him and urged him on. 

Viggo grunted, buried his head against Hiccup’s shoulder. He bit him quite hard, and Hiccup gave a cry at the bluntness of his teeth. Clothing could hide the mark that would make. 

One of Viggo’s hands ran up to Hiccup’s neck, fingers wrapping lightly around his throat. He could still breathe, but the hold reminded him who was in power here, and it made Hiccup feel high. He grasped at Viggo’s wrist, dug his nails in, and Viggo groaned. Soon, his thrusts picked up speed, and there was the obscene sound of his balls slapping against him. Hiccup was moaning with each thrust, disbelieving of how good this felt. 

Viggo praised him throughout, though all Hiccup was doing was being fucked by him. The hand on his hip went to his cock, and Hiccup nearly screamed as he began pumping it. Viggo’s hand was large and soft and wonderful on his cock, filling it with pleasure. 

Hiccup did scream when he came, when he felt his muscles contract around Viggo’s large cock, when he felt himself spurting out his seed. He writhed in his grip, toes curling, muscles quivering. Then it was over, and Viggo was removing his hand from his cock, but he was still thrusting into him. He wasn’t finished yet. 

“O-oh, too much,” Hiccup panted. 

“I’m almost finished, sweetheart,” Viggo growled. “Just hang in there.”

So, Hiccup did. There was something sweet about being overstimulated like this, being driven past his threshold. Again, he felt high. He hadn’t known sex could be such a natural high, but it was. 

Viggo came into Hiccup with a groan and short, sharp thrusts of his hips. They were both breathing heavily when it was over, when Viggo was slipping out of his body. They would have rested more like that, but Viggo got up to go pause the video on his phone. 

“Want to watch it?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup rolled onto his back, nodded, unable to find words. He still felt totally blissed out from what had just happened. 

Viggo settled next to him, wrapped one arm around him, his other holding up the phone. Hiccup watched as he laid down naked on the bed, as Viggo came up behind him, also naked. He watched as everything that had just transpired play before his eyes on a screen. It was enrapturing, watching Viggo, watching himself being fucked like that. Viggo was right: he  _ did  _ look hot like that. 

Once the video was over, Hiccup was almost hard again, but he was too tired from what had just happened to get a full erection. Viggo seemed to be too, or it was his older age. 

“Did you like it?” Viggo asked Hiccup, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Yeah,” Hiccup told him. “Yeah, I did.”

“I told you you were beautiful.” Viggo got up, put the phone down, and began heading to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth, cleaned Hiccup up so that he didn’t have to do anything himself. Once they were both cleaned off, they settled under the blankets together. Though naked, Hiccup was warm with the heat of Viggo’s body pressed against him. Feeling content, he gave Viggo a long, loving kiss on the mouth. Well, he thought it was loving. Did he love him? Was it too early to know? No matter. He was tired, and so he let himself fall asleep with Viggo murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. 


	8. Chapter 8

Viggo had no trouble uploading the video to his laptop. The people in his kink group had seen videos of him having sex before, but never sex with  _ Hiccup.  _ It was wonderful that Viggo had gotten him to do such a thing. Hiccup looked exquisite in the video, as he did in real life. He knew there were people in his group lusting after him, even though they had their own toys. Luckily, none could try to take Hiccup from him. They had no idea of Viggo’s location. 

**Ooh, how’d you get him to make a video so soon?** one person asked. 

**It was to help his self confidence,** Viggo responded.  **It’s pretty low, and I thought seeing himself while having sex would help with that.**

**Did it help?**

**Oh definitely. I also took pictures of him.**

**Good! Show!**

So, Viggo did. He had no qualms about sharing these pictures with people. They wouldn’t put them anywhere, would keep them just to their little group. He’d shared pictures and videos of previous flames before, and all had gone well. They liked what Viggo did to his lovers. Though this group was for more dominant-leaning people, some had claimed to want him to tie them up for sex. That made Viggo feel good and confident in his skills if even dominant people wanted him. 

Viggo looked back to Hiccup, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He’d slid away after making sure he was asleep. He himself didn’t sleep much, and it was one thing to cuddle his partner for a while, but he didn’t want to do that the whole night while not sleeping. He’d get back to Hiccup. Just not yet. 

**Any update on his kinks?** one of them asked. 

**He likes asphyxiation,** Viggo said.  **Haven’t discovered much else. I have a plan to get him into things.**

**Which is…?**

**Introduce him to my tastes slowly. Maybe I can get him to watch certain types of porn with me this weekend.**

**Is he staying the whole weekend?**

**Yes.**

**Why not the whole week?** someone questioned. 

**Then I would have to drive him to campus, and we’re trying to keep our relationship a secret.**

**Ohhh, so he’s one of your students then?**

**Not one of mine,** Viggo responded.  **I met him at the chess club. He’s very intelligent.**

Viggo could picture some people on the other end of the screen rolling their eyes. 

**And we know how you like intelligence, Viggo.**

**You know, sapiosexual isn’t a real thing. Just say you’re pan or bi or whatever.**

Now it was Viggo’s turn to roll his eyes. He’d gotten this talk before. To him, sapiosexual  _ was  _ a real thing, very real. He was only attracted to people of intelligence. Their gender didn’t matter as long as they were smart, and Hiccup was smart for sure. He would probably do great things in life, and Viggo found himself wanting to see what those things were. He didn’t want this relationship to be a fleeting fling. He wanted it to be real, he realized. He felt something for Hiccup that he hadn’t felt for any of his lovers before. He didn’t think it was love. Just increased lust and affection. Yes, affection. That was it. Love was a silly thing that wasn’t for him. Besides, he hadn’t known Hiccup for very long, and he’d so far only gone on two dates with him. There was a curiosity there too, an intrigue to see what Hiccup was capable of. He had an inkling that, despite his age, he was one of the smartest people he’d ever met.

**Never mind** , Viggo typed, not wanting to get into an argument about his sexuality. He’d already had plenty of those, especially with Ryker, who just saw the whole thing as stuck up and pretentious.  **Enjoy the video. I’ll keep you updated on what I get him to try.**

With that, Viggo logged out and closed his laptop, then climbed back into bed. It felt good to have Hiccup’s skin against his own. He snuggled into him, closed his eyes, breathing in his sweet scent. He fell asleep like that. 

  
  


Hiccup slept long into the morning. He remembered half-waking up at one point, murmuring something to Viggo, and falling back asleep. Now, he was fully awake, and there was a hand running pleasingly over his abdomen. Hiccup hummed a little, shifted, smiled.

“How’d you sleep, darling?” came Viggo’s voice from behind him.

“Wonderfully.” Hiccup couldn’t help noticing that he had morning wood, and that Viggo seemed to also. He could feel it pressing against his backside. He reached a hand around behind him, took ahold of Viggo’s cock.

“So you noticed.” There was a smirk in Viggo’s words. 

Hiccup rolled around to face Viggo, put his hand back on his cock. “I want to suck it,” he told him blatantly. He felt braver around Viggo, more confident. Seeing himself in the video had helped with that. He’d looked  _ excellent  _ while being fucked. And god, thinking of that was so hot. It made his own cock throb for attention. 

Viggo chuckled. “Alright then. Anyway, practice makes perfect, does it not?”

Hiccup laughed as Viggo sat up, Hiccup’s hand still on his cock. Hiccup repositioned himself, then went in for it with his mouth. He licked from the glans to the tip, reveling in the taste of Viggo’s skin and the musk in his nostrils. Viggo groaned quietly, put a hand in Hiccup’s hair.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” he crooned, and those words made Hiccup moan. He put the tip of Viggo’s cock in his mouth. He was interested in trying to deepthroat him. He wanted to be good at doing that, wanted to really enjoy the sensation of Viggo in his throat. He’d do it slowly though, not take him in all the way at first. 

“That’s it,” Viggo breathed as Hiccup swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked. “That’s a good boy.”

“Mm…” Hiccup didn’t know why he liked praise so much, but he was glad that Viggo was giving it. 

“Will you do this for me?” Hiccup asked, pulling off of him with a pop.

Viggo looked him in the eyes, stroked his hair. “Yes, darling, of course.”

That made Hiccup more eager to do this. He liked reciprocating pleasure. If he was going to be given it, then he wanted to give it too. He put his mouth back on Viggo, really focused on what he was doing. He bobbed his head over as much of him as he could, nearly gagging when he touched the back of his throat. It was uncomfortable, but when he got deeper, Hiccup felt a burst of pleasure in his throat and chest that made him moan. He liked that very much. Hiccup couldn’t last long with Viggo in his throat though. He pulled off of him, panting, trying not to cough so as not to ruin the mood. Viggo just stroked his hair, and Hiccup lowered his mouth back onto him. 

Hiccup couldn’t manage to deepthroat him again, but at least he’d gotten it once. Viggo came into his mouth with a groan, and Hiccup swallowed with no problem. He liked the taste of Viggo’s seed. They met each other’s gazes for a moment, and then Viggo was pushing Hiccup back against the pillows, putting himself between his legs. 

Hiccup moaned loudly and dug nails into Viggo’s scalp when he took him into his mouth. Viggo grunted, held him by the insides of his thighs. He stroked there with his thumbs, sending eddies of pleasure through to Hiccup’s core. This was only the second time Viggo had sucked his cock, and by god, it felt as good as the first time. No wonder Viggo liked having his own cock sucked. Hiccup didn’t know how long he could last like this. 

Hiccup cried out and whimpered when Viggo took him into his throat. It was hot and tight and wet, and Viggo was humming, his voice vibrating pleasure through him. Hiccup clawed at Viggo’s hair, tilted his head back. He stared in awe at the ceiling for a moment, but then his eyes rolled back and closed.

“ _ Viggo… _ Oh  _ god… _ ”

That was when Viggo began to play with his balls with one hand, the other still on his thigh. He was taking him in and out of his throat, and the obscene sounds it made were like music to Hiccup’s ears. He came rather quickly from all the stimulation, and Viggo smoothly swallowed  _ around  _ him, making his ears ring and his voice rise in pitch. Then it was done and the both of them laid there panting, Viggo’s head resting against Hiccup’s inner thigh. Hiccup liked the position, smiled lazily down at him. He felt soaring affection for him as he tangled his fingers in his hair. 

“Breakfast?” Viggo asked after a time of stroking one of Hiccup’s thighs. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

  
  


After breakfast they sat together in the living room, just doing their own thing. Viggo was reading and Hiccup was playing video games on his laptop with a set of headphones on, though one ear was free just in case Viggo said anything. Viggo would often look up from the book he was reading to gaze at Hiccup and smile. He was a beautiful young man, and he looked that way while doing something he enjoyed. His lips were pursed in concentration and his fingers were flying over the keyboard. Viggo liked the look of concentration on his face. 

“What are you playing?” Viggo asked. 

“The Elder Scrolls Online,” Hiccup answered. “It’s a fantasy rpg.” He smiled. “Actually, there’s a character in here that sounds a lot like you.”

Viggo laughed lightly. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Though he’s hardly as sexy as you.” Hiccup paused the game, looked to Viggo. He wrinkled his nose in fake distaste. “And he’s old.” 

“Well, I am  _ older  _ than you.”

“Yeah, but you’re not old. You’re… uh…” Hiccup seemed to realize that he didn’t know Viggo’s age. He blushed. 

“38,” Viggo told him. 

“Shit.” Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. “That’s 20 years.”

Viggo shrugged. “I see no problem with it. Do you?” He kept his voice relaxed and even. He didn’t want Hiccup to panic over their age gap. Viggo was used to dating younger than his own age though. Hiccup, on the other hand, probably wasn’t.

Hiccup seemed to be thinking, but then he shook his head. “I was just a little shocked. Sorry.” 

“That’s alright, my dear.” Viggo stuck his bookmark in his book and closed it. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmm…” Hiccup turned and looked out the windows. There was a nice, blue sky outside. “Could we go to a park?” he asked. He began closing out of his game. 

“Of course,” Viggo told him. “There’s one I like to go to nearby. I’ll show you.” 

Together, they went down to Viggo’s garage. Viggo noticed Hiccup sneaking a glance at the door to his basement. He wouldn’t show him that just yet. It was too soon in their relationship to introduce Hiccup to the Playroom. Hopefully he’d stick around long enough for Viggo to show him. He really hoped that Hiccup would, not just because he would enjoy the sex down there, but because he liked him quite a lot. He was a cute boy, and interesting at that. One reason Viggo went for people below his age group: they were more interesting than people his own age. 

Hiccup seemed comfortable beside Viggo in the Violet Phantom, something that Viggo was glad for. He didn’t want to make Hiccup feel uncomfortable when he was very much wanted. 

When they got to the park and got out of the car, Hiccup held out his hand for Viggo’s, a sparkle in his eye. Unable to resist, Viggo took it. Hiccup’s hand felt good in his own. Hiccup’s phone buzzed, and he looked at it, texted something with one hand, then put it back in his pocket. 

Curious, Viggo asked: “Who was that?”

“Just Fishlegs,” Hiccup told him. “We text nearly every day when we’re not around each other.”

“He sounds like a good friend.”

“He really is.”

The park had a trail around a pond and through the trees. Viggo led Hiccup to it, and together they walked through the dappled sunlight. There were plenty of other people there, as it was a Saturday afternoon, but Viggo paid them no heed. The only person in his vicinity that mattered was Hiccup. 

Hiccup looked out at the pond. “Do you like swimming?” he asked. 

“A little bit,” Viggo answered. “There’s this wonderful club I go to that has an indoor pool. And you?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I wished I did, but I almost drowned when I was little.”

Viggo looked at him in shock. “What happened?”

“Well, my dad’s friend had this kid named Dagur,” Hiccup said. He seemed uncomfortable mentioning his name. “He was bigger than me, and rougher than me. He held me down under the water and wouldn’t let me back up. My dad came outside just at the right moment to put a stop to it.”

Viggo was genuinely shocked by this story. He hadn’t known that about Hiccup. “And what became of this Dagur fellow?”

“Well, he wasn’t allowed around me anymore,” Hiccup said. “We still went to school together though.” He shuddered. “Boy, he was awful.”

“I bet you’re glad you don’t have to worry about him anymore, now that you’re in college.”

“Yeah. One reason I like college so much,” Hiccup said. 

Viggo squeezed Hiccup’s hand tighter. He now felt fiercely protective of him after hearing this story. He realized that he wouldn’t let anyone do harm to Hiccup, or try to. Viggo was a big man who worked out. Most anyone would have a problem getting through him to Hiccup. Well, save for his brother Ryker, who was bigger and stronger than him, but Ryker was in England. 

Now, Viggo was led to thinking about how Ryker could possibly know that he was dating someone. He’d combed through the members of the kink group, had asked each of them questions, and they had seemed to answer truthfully. They didn’t know who Ryker was. Then again, it was the internet, and it was easier to lie over that than to someone’s face. One of them could  _ be  _ Ryker! 

Viggo tried to push all this out of his head. He was spending time with Hiccup. That’s what mattered right now. Not his far-away brother or the problems in his secret online group. 

“If anyone were to hurt you, you would let me know, yes?” Viggo asked to make sure. 

Hiccup squeezed Viggo’s hand. “Yes.”

“Good.” They stopped beside a tree. Viggo looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention, then leaned his head down and gave Hiccup a gentle kiss on the lips. The sun played through the leaves of the tree and dappled Hiccup’s hair with red. When they pulled away, there was nothing but soft smiles. 


	9. Chapter 9

Viggo had a flat-screen tv in his bedroom across from his bed, mounted to the wall. He and Hiccup had just finished a movie that Hiccup had been surprised he’d liked:  _ The Prestige.  _ Then again, it did have Hugh Jackman, and he was good to look at.

Then Viggo suggested something that Hiccup hadn’t done with any of his other partners. Granted, he’d been younger then. 

“Watch porn?” Hiccup asked. “Together?” He’d heard of people doing that, but it seemed a little odd to him. Wasn’t that something people did in private? Hm, but he and Viggo  _ were  _ having sex together…

“Yes.” Viggo stroked fingers down Hiccup’s arm. “That way we can see each other’s tastes.”

Hiccup blushed. He thought Viggo knew enough about his tastes by now. But, then there was the matter of Viggo’s. Hiccup figured he didn’t know all of his.

Though, Viggo handed the remote to Hiccup after switching the tv to the internet. They were apparently starting with what he liked. There was one video in particular that Hiccup remembered liking, mostly because it involved a man that looked quite a lot like Viggo. It took a bit to find it, but eventually he did, pressed OK on the remote to watch it.

Hiccup found himself watching Viggo more than the video as it played, wondering what his reactions would be. He didn’t appear bored, but he didn’t appear wholly engaged either. Curious, Hiccup put a hand down Viggo’s robe, found his cock half hard underneath. Hiccup himself was sporting a full erection at the man on the screen that looked like Viggo having his cock sucked. It was exaggerated and obscene, but Hiccup liked it. 

Viggo slipped his hand down Hiccup’s boxers, found his hardened cock, hummed a little at it. Hiccup sighed, eyes on the screen now. He figured he was enjoying watching porn with his partner when it got to include this. 

As the sexual act on the screen continued, Hiccup sped up his strokes on Viggo’s cock, wanting to get him as hard as he could. The part where the man that looked like Viggo mounted the other one from behind turned him on like crazy, and he whimpered, arched his hips into Viggo, wanting more from him. Viggo complied, and Hiccup let his hips rest back on the bed, satisfied now. 

By the end of the video, Hiccup was panting and his hand was cramping from stroking Viggo. He looked at him, eyes bright with lust.

“Hm, ever looked up specific kinks?” Viggo asked.

“N-not really.” Hiccup’s hand had stopped on his cock. It wasn’t even fully hard. Hiccup prided himself on being able to arouse Viggo. What had gone wrong this time? Had he not liked the video?

Then Viggo smiled at Hiccup. “Let me show you some.” He took the remote, began typing in a search. Hiccup’s curiosity piqued when he saw the word “bondage.”

Viggo found a video of a handsome, naked man tied up standing with a spreader bar between his legs. His set the remote down, his other hand finding Hiccup’s cock as the video began to play. Hiccup sighed, watched the screen out of curiosity. He’d of course heard of being tied up during sex, but had never seen it, not thinking he was very interested in it. 

Another man entered the black-walled room, only wearing a thong. He went straight for the man that was tied up. His hands ran over his torso, his legs. Hiccup watched as his cock got hard, and, curious, put his hand back on Viggo’s. He was definitely harder than before. So, this was one of his kinks, it seemed. But did Viggo imagine himself being tied up? Or Hiccup? 

The video continued, the bound man moaning and pressing his hips forward, begging for touch. Viggo was steadily stroking Hiccup’s cock, and that felt good, created a sizzling in his nerves. 

Hiccup couldn’t help moaning and squeezing Viggo’s member as the man in the video had his cock roughly grabbed. Viggo made a purring sound, stroked Hiccup a little faster. 

There was more than just bondage in the video. There was spanking, hitting. Viggo would pump Hiccup quicker during those parts, making him moan and arch his hips. Hiccup tried to do the same with Viggo, was pleased when he heard him groan. 

Then, the video was over, and they were both left breathless. Hiccup felt on the verge of orgasm, and so he whined when Viggo’s hand left his cock.

“I-I wanna cum,” he told him, squeezing Viggo’s cock. Surely he did too.

“Just one more,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup groaned. He wanted to cum  _ now.  _

The next video was of a man spread out on a table, chains binding his wrists and ankles, ropes around his hips, and a blindfold and gag tied tight around him. Hiccup didn’t know how he felt about the image, that was, until Viggo started stroking him again, ever so slowly. It was sensual and arousing and just a little bit scary. This, also, was taking place in a black room. There were slow drum beats in the background, like the pulsing of a heart. 

Hiccup watched as another man came on screen, holding a riding crop. Viggo stroked his frenulum as the other man was hit with it, making Hiccup gasp in pleasure.

It was odd - Hiccup figured - associating pain with pleasure, but Viggo was as hard as ever. He was enjoying this. But again, as the man being tied down, or the one doing the hitting? Maybe Hiccup could ask.

He looked to Viggo to do so, saw his lips parted, eyes intent on the screen. No, he wouldn’t ask him now. 

The man on the screen was hit till his skin turned red, his nipples hardened crests, his cock raised and erect. So, people could derive pleasure from pain. Hiccup thought of how Viggo had spanked him a little their first morning together, of how he had enjoyed it. Perhaps he could enjoy more? 

The video continued, Viggo stroking Hiccup the hardest at parts where the bound man was in pain. Hiccup tried returning the attention, but he was getting distracted by Viggo’s hand. 

He whined desperately when the man on the screen came from a hand job, bucking his hips upwards. Close. He was so close. 

But then, Viggo drew his hand away.

“No, no, no. Please.”

Viggo smirked at him, ran a hand through his hair.

“Would you like to try something?” he asked, his voice a deep purr.

Hiccup was desperate to cum, willing to try anything that Viggo suggested as long as he would get an orgasm.

“As long as I get to cum,” Hiccup panted.

Viggo smiled, began getting out of the bed. “Rest assured: you will.” He crouched down, pulled something out from under the bed. It was soft rope. Time to find out if Viggo wanted to be tied up, or vice versa. Hiccup had an inkling that it would be him. 

“Stand,” Viggo said, and the order was implicit in his voice. He was good at giving orders. 

Hiccup stood, went over to Viggo when he beckoned him over with a hand. His cock was hanging awkwardly out of his boxers. Viggo’s robe was mostly open, his own cock showing as well. 

“Hands behind your back.”

So Hiccup was going to be the one being tied up. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about that, but then he thought back to the videos, of how Viggo had touched him, and a pulse of pleasure went through his stomach. 

Viggo was gentle, and the rope was indeed soft. Once he was bound, Viggo trailed fingers over his arms. He kissed at one ear. 

“Lay on your back.” His voice was deep and arousing.

It was a little awkward to get into the right position on the bed, but then Hiccup did. He watched excitedly as Viggo knelt between his legs.

“How does the rope feel?” he asked, finding the hem of his boxers. 

“Okay,” Hiccup answered.

“Not too tight?”

“No.”

Hiccup panted as Viggo pulled his boxers all the way off of him. Now he was just left in a t-shirt. He could see the points of his hardened nipples through it. His cock was leaking onto it over his stomach. He’d have to wash it before wearing it again.

Viggo climbed over him, kissed him deeply and passionately on the mouth. Hiccup kissed back with gusto, making a small sound of contentment as Viggo’s large hand went to his wanting and aching member.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. He kissed down his chin, and Hiccup tilted his head back for him, moaned when his mouth met his throat: he was sensitive there. He found himself pulling at the rope, wanting to return Viggo’s touches, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t too tight, but certainly tight enough to restrain him.

Viggo was gentle with his touches, almost teasing, and it had Hiccup moaning and whining and writhing. He was sensitive after having been so close to orgasm and then denied. 

“Please,” Hiccup gasped as Viggo sucked lightly on his adam’s apple. 

“In due time,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup made a growling sound at that. He didn’t want to wait.

But he would have to. He was tied up and at Viggo’s mercy.

Viggo stopped touching his cock, ran his hands over and between his thighs. Then he was pushing up his shirt, finding his nipples with both hands. Hiccup curved into him, humming, watching him intently. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Viggo rumbled. 

“Th-thank you.” Hiccup was getting used to accepting his compliments now. Viggo showered him with many.

“What did you think?” Viggo asked.

“Of the videos?”

“Yes.” Viggo lightly pinched his nipples, and Hiccup gasped as fire shot down through his core. 

“They were… I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Hiccup answered honestly. 

“Did you find them arousing?”

Hiccup decided to answer truthfully. Coupled with Viggo’s touches, yes, he had. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Viggo lowered his head, lapped lightly at one of Hiccup’s nipples, making him buck and moan. He wanted to grab Viggo’s head, hold it there, direct him where he wanted to. The rope burned a little bit as he strained against it.

Viggo’s hand found its way back to his cock. Hiccup’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned loudly. The only one around to hear him was Viggo, and Viggo liked his sounds.

“ _ Yes _ .”

His strokes were slow, steady, but then grew faster. Hiccup bit his lip, arched his hips into Viggo’s hand. His mouth was still working away at his nipples. 

“G-gonna cum!” Hiccup warned.

Viggo made a satisfied rumbling noise from his chest, and Hiccup liked the sound of it.

Hiccup’s back arched as he was lit on fire with pleasure. He shouted as his cum came in relieving dashes across his stomach and Viggo’s hand, electricity sparking through his nerves. Viggo worked him through it, making him burn even hotter.

Then it was over, and Hiccup went limp against the bed, panting, head turned to the side. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Viggo asked, a teasing note to his voice.

“More than that,” Hiccup panted. He looked to Viggo, then downwards, saw that his cock was still erect. “If you untie me I can take care of you.”

“There’s no need to untie you.” Viggo put a hand under Hiccup’s back. “Come. On your knees.”

With Viggo’s help, Hiccup managed to get on his knees on the bed. Viggo sat back, legs spread, beckoned Hiccup between them. Hiccup knew what he wanted him to do.

Viggo offered his cock to him with one hand, and Hiccup put the head in his mouth. Viggo sighed, ran his other hand praisingly through his hair.

“There’s a good boy.”

Hiccup beamed at the praise, glad that he could make Viggo feel good. He took the first few inches of him into his mouth, slowly bobbed his head. If Viggo had teased him, he would tease him too.

Viggo purred as Hiccup sucked his cock, running hands through his hair and over his face and back. Hiccup pulled away to breathe, saliva dangling from his mouth. 

Hiccup tried to be thorough with Viggo’s cock, though he still couldn’t take him in all the way. Nine inches was  _ a lot  _ of ground to cover. He wondered how he could practice. He wanted to do the best that he could to please Viggo. 

Viggo gave no warning of his orgasm. He didn’t have to. Hiccup could feel him tighten and throb, knew that it was coming. 

Though, he still choked when he shot towards the back of his throat. He came up spluttering, trying to swallow and cough all at the same time. Viggo liked it when he swallowed his seed. 

“There, there.” Viggo stroked his thumb over his throat. “Take it easy. You’re okay.”

Hiccup finished choking, met Viggo’s gaze. 

“How was that?” he asked.

Viggo smiled at him. “Exceptional.”

Afterwards, the rope came off and so did Hiccup’s shirt. He curled up naked besides Viggo in bed. It was late and he was tired. Though, he was glad that tomorrow was a Sunday.

The man wrapped an arm around him, and Hiccup fell asleep nestled into his chest with his hand stroking his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was running late for class. He was speedwalking towards the building, and he noticed a person standing outside, smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey, buddy, you’re gonna be late to class!” Hiccup called to him as he rushed by. He looked a little old to be in college, but that didn’t matter. Anyone of any age came to this college. 

The man just nodded, but then continued smoking his cigarette. With a shrug, Hiccup went into the building. It wasn’t like him to be late to class, but he’d needed to get ready after Viggo had dropped him off. And Viggo had given him some things that he’d needed to hide away in his underwear drawer, because no one would go looking in there.

He was meeting his friends for lunch after. But class first. Hiccup hoped this wasn’t going to be a long day. 

  
  


Hiccup felt better about having gone to class once it was over and he was leaving the building. He was free to have lunch with his friends. 

Someone grabbed him by the arm, and he expected it to be Snotlout or one of the twins. He looked to the side, but didn’t recognize the person that had grabbed him and was pulling him away to the side of the building.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don’t know you!” Hiccup cried.

“Sh! Not too loud!” The man looked up from under his hood, and Hiccup realized it was the guy that had been smoking a cigarette outside the building earlier. He’d seemed nondescript, like just another college student that Hiccup would run into then and again, but now he’d grabbed him. What did he want with him? Was he in any sort of danger?

Hiccup decided that no, he wasn’t. If this man wanted to cause him harm, he wouldn’t be signalling him out in the middle of a sunny day on his college campus. There were plenty of better places to attack somebody. But still, he seemed to want something from him. He’d pulled him to the side of the building, away from the rush of people coming and going from class. 

“What do you want?” Hiccup asked none-too-kindly. He just wanted to go to lunch with his friends. 

“Sorry about that.” The man gave him a crooked smile. There was something ruggedly attractive about him. Dark hair fell from under his hood, and his eyes were a piercing blue. He held out his hand to shake. “I’m Cory.”

“Uh, Hiccup.” Hiccup decidedly did not shake his hand. Cory frowned down at the empty space where Hiccup’s hand should have gone, then lowered his hand. 

“I was hoping you were.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know who you are,” Cory said. 

“Yeah, I don’t know who you are. Bye.” Hiccup turned to leave, feeling creeped out. Cory grabbed him by his backpack and yanked him back.

“No, this is serious. I need to talk to you.”

Hiccup turned back to face him, shaking his head. “Okay, okay. First of all, how do you know who I am?”

“Um… That’s a long story.”

Hiccup folded his arms. He didn’t quite have time for this. He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, probably one of his friends saying they’d secured a table. 

“Okay, and what do you want to talk to me about?”

“You’re with Viggo, right?”

“No, I’m not.” How did this man know that? How did he know who he was? How did he know about his  _ secret  _ relationship that not even his friends knew about? 

Cory shook his head. “Hiccup, I don’t have time for this. I know you’re with him.”

“ _ How? _ ” Hiccup spread his hands in incredulity. “Not even my friends know!”

“Also a long story.” 

Hiccup scratched at his head. “Look, what do you want? Yeah, I’m with Viggo. What does it matter?”

“You have to be careful with him,” Cory said. 

“Careful? Yeah, I know. I’m keeping it a secret. What else do you want me to do?” Hiccup was feeling very annoyed, but that was being overridden by fear… and curiosity. This man had found him and knew about his relationship with Viggo. How could he not be curious? 

“No, not that.” Cory shook his head. “He’s dangerous, alright?”

“Dangerous? Dude, he’s a  _ college professor _ .”

“Has he done things with you?” Cory asked. “Has he made you try sexual things that you wouldn’t have otherwise?”

“That’s none of your business. Look, if you don’t start explaining yourself right this second, I’m leaving.” Hiccup tapped his foot impatiently, took his phone out to look at his texts. His friends were wondering if his class had run late. 

“Okay, I can explain.” Cory suddenly stole Hiccup’s phone from his hand.

“Hey!” Hiccup swiped at him to try to get it back, but Cory grabbed his wrist and stayed him. 

“Calm down. I’m just giving you my phone number.” Hiccup lowered his hand, watched as Cory added himself to his contacts. “See?” He handed his phone back. “I’ll tell you everything later. Just call me.”

Before Hiccup could tell Cory that he was definitely  _ not  _ calling him, the man was leaving. Hiccup opened his mouth to call out to him, but didn’t know what to say. He lowered his head, looked at his name and number in his contacts. He held his thumb over the button to delete it.

But how did Cory know who he was? How did he know about him and Viggo? Curiosity ate away at Hiccup’s rationale, and he lowered his thumb. He wasn’t going to delete his number. He was uncertain about whether or not he would call him, but he’d keep his number. 

Feeling shaken, Hiccup went to go find his friends. They’d secured a round table outside the dining hall, had been waiting for him to get there before going to get their food. 

“Hey, Hiccup, what took so long?” Astrid asked, moving over to make a spot for him. Hiccup put his bag down, sat between her and Snotlout. It felt like his phone was burning a hole in his pocket from the number in it. 

“Class ran late,” Hiccup lied. He wasn’t going to tell his friends about Cory, because that would mean telling them about Viggo first, and he’d promised to keep that a secret. 

“Professors who do that suck,” Ruffnut said. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed, hoping that his boyfriend wasn’t one of those professors. 

They talked of trivial things as they got up to go get their food. Their bags would mark that the table was taken, and no one would bother trying to steal anything from them, not on a college campus. By the time they got back, Hiccup had learned that Tuffnut and Snotlout were getting matching tattoos.

“Of what?” Hiccup asked, putting his tray down and then taking a seat. 

“A dragon!” Tuffnut exclaimed. He lifted his shirt, pointed to his ribs. “I’m getting mine right here.”

“You know that’s seriously going to hurt, right?” Fishlegs asked. 

“Yeah, but I’m not afraid of needles like  _ somebody _ ,” Tuffnut responded. 

“They just freak me out, okay?” Fishlegs defended himself. 

Hiccup lost track of the conversation from there. He was thinking too much about Cory and what he’d said. How did he know who he was and how had he found him? Hiccup had social media like Tumblr, Youtube, and Instagram, but he wasn’t the type of person to put his location out on it. The only one that had his location was Facebook, but he just used that for family. Hiccup wasn’t “internet famous” so there was no way Cory could have gotten his location that way, and he wasn’t someone that Hiccup knew online. He hadn’t mentioned knowing his father, so he probably hadn’t gotten to him that way. Then what options did that leave? How had Cory found him? How did he know about his relationship with Viggo when even his closest friends didn’t know? 

Someone elbowed him in the arm. “Hiccup, you okay?” It was Snotlout. “You looked like you lost touch there for a minute.”

“What?” Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Perfectly fine! Just thinking about some assignments.”

“That’s boring.” Snotlout said. “Anyway, I was gonna ask if you could design the tattoos for me and Tuffnut.”

“ _ Me? _ ” Hiccup asked incredulously. He was a good artist, but that good? He wasn’t so sure.

“Yeah, I’ll even pay you. How much do you want?”

“Whoa, slow down, slow down.” Hiccup held out a hand. “You want me designing something that you’re going to have on your body for life?”

“Yep!” Tuffnut butted in. “Don’t know anyone better!” 

“Well, um…” Hiccup laughed nervously. Really, he wouldn’t mind a paid art gig, especially if it was for one of his friends. He’d just have to make a few designs and let them pick one. “Sure.”

Snotlout side-hugged him. “Thanks, my man!” Tuffnut fistbumped him from across the table. “No rush on anything.”

“Actually, maybe rush a little,” Tuffnut said. “I really want this tattoo.”

Ruffnut hit Tuffnut over the head. “Hey! It takes time to do good art!”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Tuffnut looked abashed. He hid the expression in his soda. Hiccup just smiled and shook his head. It was one more thing added onto his plate, but at least it was just art.

  
  


Hiccup paced in his room. Fishlegs was out somewhere, so he was all on his own. It was the perfect time to call Cory.

But he was so nervous about all this. Cory hadn’t seemed to want to cause him harm, but what if giving him his number was just some ploy to reel him into something dangerous? What did he mean that Viggo was dangerous? Why did he care about his sex life with Viggo? 

Hiccup had too many questions that needed answering. He was going to call. Just as he was about to hit the button to do so, his phone started ringing.

Hiccup sighed, lowered the phone for a second, then hit the talk button and put it to his ear.

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey, son! Been a while since we talked. How’s college treating you?”

“Good! Really good!” Hiccup had already decided he wasn’t going to tell Stoick about Viggo. He could see his father being mad about that for whatever reason. Besides, if he told his father, he might talk to his friends about it. He knew Hiccup’s friends. 

“Yeah? What’s been going on.”

“Well, I joined the chess club with Fishlegs. It’s every Wednesday.” Uh oh, he was thinking about Viggo now. He couldn’t let anything slip. 

“That’s nice. I know you like chess. Anything else interesting going on?”

“I’m going to be designing a tattoo for Tuffnut and Snotlout,” Hiccup said. “They’re paying me for it.”

“That’s great! What’s it of?”

“A dragon.” Hiccup was good at drawing dragons. He had this in the bag. “I’ll have to come up with a few designs and let them pick one.”

Stoick let Hiccup ramble on about art for a few minutes, which Hiccup was glad for. Stoick used to not be so into Hiccup’s interests, but that had changed as he’d gotten older. They talked about a few other things too, about his friends, specifically Tuffnut and Snotlout. His dad didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that the two of them were dating, which was good, given that Stoick’s generation tended to come with a lot of homophobia. Hm, maybe Hiccup  _ could  _ tell him about Viggo…

No. No, he couldn’t. Viggo had told him to keep it a secret, so he would. 

Finally, “Dad, I gotta let you go.” He didn’t know when Fishlegs would be back, so this conversation was cutting into the time he had to talk to Cory. 

“Alright. Bye, Hiccup. Just remember to call and that you’re welcome home any weekend.”

“Thanks, dad. Bye. I love you.” 

They hung up, and then Hiccup was again left nervously hovering with his thumb over the call button on Cory’s contact information. Taking a deep breath, he hit the button. 

It rang. 

And rang.

And rang. 

Hiccup paced, tapping his thigh, afraid it would go to voicemail. Finally, someone picked up and a familiar voice said: “Hello?”

“Cory.” Hiccup wasn’t going to say hello. “You said you could explain all this? How you know who I am? How you know about me and Viggo?”

“Yes, well, do you have the time? No one’s around you?”

“I’m on my own.” 

“Good.” 

“So, let me start by telling you something about Viggo.” 

“That doesn’t-”

“No, let me talk.”

Hiccup pursed his lips together, not happy with being interrupted. Then again, Cory was right. He wasn’t letting him speak. 

“He’s on the deep web,” Cory said. “In a group for those with a lot of kinks.”

“Okay, so, he’s kinky. That’s not a bad thing.” Hiccup had figured that about Viggo after viewing those videos with him, after how he’d reacted to them, after he’d had him tied up. He’d had over 24 hours to think about it, and realized he was okay with that. Besides, he’d liked being tied up. 

“That’s not the point. You know those pictures and that video he took of you?”

“How the  _ fuck  _ do you know about that?”

“He posted them there.”

“Wait, wait, so you’re  _ in  _ the group?” Hiccup surmised. “Why the hell would you hunt me out like that?” Hiccup was on the verge of hanging up and blocking Cory’s number. 

“To keep you safe,” Cory said. “I know it sounds backwards, but I’m here to-”

Hiccup wasn’t going to take anymore of this. He hung up, breathing heavy. Then, he called Viggo.

“Did you post those pictures anywhere?” Hiccup asked without even a hello.

“Hiccup, Hiccup, what’s gotten you like this?”

“Nothing. I just…” Hiccup paused. How was he going to explain Cory and everything he’d told him? No, he couldn’t do it. “I got nervous,” he lied. He hadn’t. Not at all. He’d trusted Viggo with those pictures, and as far as he was concerned, he still trusted him with them. Cory knew all too much, but that couldn’t possibly be Viggo’s fault. 

“Hiccup, I kept those to myself.” Viggo’s voice was soft. “I told you that I would.” 

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. “That… that makes me feel better. Thank you.”

Suddenly, he got a text. He looked at it, and it was a picture of himself… naked… that Viggo had taken. The picture was from Corey with the message:  **This look familiar?**

“I have to go.” Hiccup tried not to sound panicked. “I have a lot of homework.” He softened his voice. “Thank you for the weekend.” 

“Of course, my dear. Any time. Good luck with the homework.”

Viggo hung up, and Hiccup instantly called Cory back. This wasn’t something he could text him about.

“Oh my god, you hacked Viggo’s phone!” Hiccup accused. 

“I didn’t.” Cory’s voice was somehow calm. “I told you where I got the pictures from. I’m assuming you just called him.”

“I did.”

“And he told you he didn’t post the pictures?”

“He did, and guess what? I’m going to believe him over some guy I just met who followed me to my college.” Even now, Hiccup was thinking of going to Public Safety and giving them a description of Cory so that he wouldn’t be let on campus.

“Just listen to me!” Now Cory sounded upset. “The only reason I’m in this kink group of his is because I used to date him. I almost went to the police over him because he hurt me pretty bad. I decided to keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.”

“And did anyone else he dated believe this bullshit,  _ Cory _ , if that’s even your name?” Hiccup was frustrated beyond all belief. 

“No, actually, none of them ever called me.”

Hiccup snorted. “Guess I’m the stupid one then.” 

“Hiccup-”

“If I see you again, I’ll have one of my friends knock your teeth out.” Hiccup wasn’t a violent person, but he was terribly upset. Cory had stalked him, hacked Viggo’s phone, and found private pictures of him. Why was he doing this? Just to upset him? Hiccup supposed it didn’t really matter, because he hung up, and then blocked Cory’s number.

  
  


Hiccup was still pacing when Fishlegs came back twenty minutes later. His hair was a mess from pulling at it. He’d considered calling Viggo back a million times over, but he didn’t want to bring his problems to him. Yes, he’d told him he’d tell him if someone ever harmed him, but Cory hadn’t harmed him. He’d just made him royally pissed.

But this was Viggo’s phone that had been hacked. Hiccup had to tell him. 

“Hiccup, you okay?” Fishlegs asked. He held a pizza box. “Uh, got us a late night snack.”

“Not now, Fishlegs.” Hiccup was usually fine with whatever it was that Fishlegs brought into the room, and he would partake in it, but now, he really wasn’t in the mood. “I have to go make a call.”

“Everything okay?”

Hiccup quickly came up with a lie. He was doing a lot of that today. “Yeah. I think I just left something of mine at my dad’s.”

“Good luck.” Fishlegs set the box down on his desk. Hiccup usually would have smiled a little at his friend’s care, but now, he was too stressed.

Hiccup didn’t call Viggo until he’d left the building.

“Hiccup, calling again? Is everything alright?” There was a smirk in his voice. “Need help with your homework?”

“Actually, it’s not that.” Hiccup found a path and began walking. “Uh, I think your phone’s been hacked.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Someone sent me one of the pictures you took of me.” 

“Oh.” Viggo’s voice was very serious. “One of  _ those  _ pictures?”

“Yes.” Hiccup was sweating despite the cool night air.

“Was there a message with it?”

“He tried telling me about you,” Hiccup said. “He tried telling me you were dangerous.” He laughed anxiously. “ _ You? Dangerous?  _ I tried telling him that you’re just a college professor.” 

“Hiccup, what was this person’s name?”

“Cory. I don’t know if he was telling the truth or not.”

There was a pause on Viggo’s end, as if he was thinking. Then he said: “Probably not. Did you block his number?”

“Yeah. I don’t even know why I talked to him. He found me outside of class and-”

“Wait, he met you in person?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Hiccup, I need you to go to Public Safety and give them this man’s description. Tell them he harassed you.”

“I mean, yeah, he physically grabbed me.”

“ _ Hiccup _ , why didn’t you tell me all this when you called earlier?” There was a concerned tone in Viggo’s voice. He wasn’t angry with him, just upset that he hadn’t known sooner.

“I was scared,” Hiccup said. That was the truth really. This whole thing was freaking him out. As he was on the phone, he’d changed his direction to head towards the Public Safety building. They worked as the college’s security team. Certainly they would want to know that someone had come on campus and had harassed one of their students. 

“Everything will be alright, Hiccup. Just do as I said.”

“Okay.”

“And there’s nothing more he said to you, right?”

“He came up with this crazy story that he knew you.” Hiccup didn’t know why he couldn’t tell Viggo that. He trusted him completely.

“Crazy indeed. Are you free tomorrow at 2 o’clock?”

“Yeah.”

“Come to my office then.” Viggo gave Hiccup instructions to his office that he was sure he would remember. This was important to him, after all. “I hope you manage to get some sleep after all this.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Thank you for telling me, Hiccup. I’ll get my phone checked right away.”

“Good.”

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Hiccup hung up, and now he stood outside of the Public Safety building. Working up his nerve, he stepped inside. 

  
  


Viggo instantly logged onto his kink group after the phone conversation with Hiccup.

**Which one of you harassed my boyfriend at his college?!** Viggo wished he could imbue the message with all the anger he felt. He hardly ever used exclamation points. Maybe the people on the other end of the screen would sense his anger. 

As he watched, one of the people left the group, while several began typing messages that they hadn’t - and would never - do such a thing. So, he’d scared them off. And Viggo had an inkling that he knew who it was.

“Cory, you bastard,” he muttered under his breath, though he was home alone. He hadn’t seen or heard from Cory in 4 years. They’d dated when Cory was 20, and it had ended badly with Cory almost going to the police over what Viggo considered a misunderstanding. Now Cory had sought out his current partner and had tried telling him he was dangerous. Clearly there was something wrong with this individual. He was obsessed enough with Viggo that he’d secretly found and joined his kink group, and then had stalked and harassed Hiccup.

And, there was nothing Viggo could do.

  
  


“Ryker, I had to leave the group.”

“What? Why?” The other man’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

Cory sat down on the lone couch in his apartment. He was doing well with his career, but he was saving up money to move somewhere larger. 

“Viggo found out I was in it. I found his newest boy and he went and squealed to him instead of listening to me.”

“What’d you do? Stalk him?” Ryker sounded amused.

“He wasn’t that difficult to find,” Cory answered. “I tried calling him again but I think he blocked my number.”

“Cory, how many times have we been over this? You have to do these things carefully.” Ryker was annoyed, for sure. 

“Hiccup just seemed different. He seemed like he would listen-”

“Gotta go,” Ryker cut him off. “Viggo’s calling me.”

The call ended, and Cory sat on his couch, simmering. He was deeply upset. He’d wanted to get Hiccup to listen to him, to keep another person from falling into one of Viggo’s traps. Viggo was an easy trap to fall into: charming, charismatic, smooth. He didn’t seem dangerous at all… until you got to know him better. Cory wondered how much Hiccup had told Viggo about what had happened, but Viggo had probably soothed his worries… and told him to go report him to Public Safety. He wasn’t going to be getting back onto campus. And it didn’t look like he could call Hiccup again either.

He was stuck, and now, so was Hiccup. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter that you guys haven't seen before. Your comments are seriously appreciated! Thank you so much!

“You’ve spoken with Cory then,” Viggo said to Ryker as calmly as possible. He didn’t want to lose his cool. 

“How would you know that?” Ryker asked. He sounded like he was trying to dupe him. It wouldn’t work. 

“He wasn’t very subtle about speaking with Hiccup.” Viggo shook his head. “So I’m dangerous then, is that it? You agree with him?”

“I don’t think you should be dating people so young,” Ryker said, not trying to hide anything anymore. “You’re taking advantage of them.”

Viggo licked his lips. He didn’t like to think that maybe he was, but could Ryker’s words have some truth to them? But no, Hiccup enjoyed everything with him. He wasn’t taking advantage of him. The boy wasn’t uncomfortable with anything so far. And if he was, Viggo would back off. He didn’t want to scare this one away, not like he had others. 

“I’m not,” Viggo told him. “Hiccup-”

“Is too young and naive to see the problem here.”

“And what is the problem here?”

“He’s too fucking young and you’re playing with him. You have him completely wrapped around your little finger.”

“Why do you  _ care _ , Ryker?”

“I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Viggo snorted. “What? So you think I’m just working my way down to underage boys?” Viggo would never do that. Yes, Hiccup was newly of age, but that’s what mattered: he was of age. 

“Maybe, I don’t know.” 

“Ryker, I wouldn’t. You  _ know  _ I wouldn’t.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

“So you’re trying to keep me out of trouble.” Viggo sat back in his office chair, rolled his eyes. “Since when do you care about that?”

“I always have. This is just something new.” 

“What do you think I’m going to do to him?”

“I don’t know what freaky shit you get up to,” Ryker said. “Cory said you raped him.”

“I didn’t. It was simply a misunderstanding.” Viggo hated that word, especially being applied to someone like himself. It wasn’t  _ true. _

“Not according to him.”

Viggo, for once, didn’t have anything to say to that. There was silence for a moment, but he moved on. “So, what’s your plan now that Cory has outed himself? Hiccup blocked his number and he’s not getting back onto campus. And Cory left the group. He can’t keep an eye on me anymore.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Ryker told him.

“You won’t keep Hiccup away from me,” Viggo seethed. “You can’t.” With no goodbye, wanting to end the conversation, he hung up. He felt frustrated beyond belief. Why did his brother care about his personal life? Was it really to try to keep him out of trouble? And what trouble could he get into? He was dating someone of legal age, and hadn’t done anything bad so far. There had been nothing wrong with offering Hiccup a few drinks here and there. His “illegal” activities hadn’t gone farther than that, and wouldn’t go farther than that. Well, technically there were legality issues with BDSM, but Viggo had always overlooked those. They were stupid rules. It was no one’s business what consenting adults got up to in their own time. And Hiccup  _ was  _ a consenting adult, a very eager one too. 

Sighing, Viggo closed his laptop, and went to get ready for bed. His shoulders felt heavy. 

  
  


Hiccup held his phone close to him. He couldn’t sleep, afraid that something more was going to happen, that this Cory guy was somehow going to get around his blocked number. What if he had two cellphones? Another way of contacting him? Did he know his email? How much did he know about him since he’d hacked Viggo’s phone? Had he seen their texts?

**I can’t sleep** , Hiccup texted Viggo at around midnight. He hoped he would get a response, though Viggo had classes to teach the next day. He was probably asleep already.

**Me neither** , came the response almost instantly.  **I’m worried. I went and got my phone taken care of, but still…**

**I reported him to Public Safety** , Hiccup let Viggo know.  **This guy won’t be getting back on campus.**

**Good. Still on to see me in my office?**

**Yes.**

**Alright, my dear. Try to get some sleep. I’ll see you, technically today.**

And that was the end of the conversation. Hiccup rolled over, turned the brightness down on his phone. He didn’t want to wake Fishlegs, who’d enjoyed half the pizza he’d brought back by himself. The other half was in their tiny dorm fridge. Hiccup suddenly felt a little hungry, but he wouldn’t eat in the middle of the night. That would definitely wake Fishlegs. 

With a sigh, Hiccup put his phone down. Social media wasn’t interesting him at the moment. Nothing was. He was just so stressed. 

But anyway, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

  
  


Hiccup knocked on Viggo’s office door. It was closed and the shades drawn, so he hoped he wasn’t with another student. Though, after a short time, Viggo was answering the door himself, and he let Hiccup in without saying a word.

“Did you end up getting any sleep?” Viggo asked as Hiccup surveyed the room. The office was a good size, kept to himself. There was a big, mahogany desk near the windows, crowded with neatly stacked papers and a computer and phone. There were pictures of business models on the walls, and a bookcase against one of them. The place was exactly as Hiccup had imagined it, an office, but with Viggo’s own scholarly touch. 

“Not much,” Hiccup answered. He set his bag down. He didn’t know where to sit. Certainly the two chairs across the desk were for normal students, not someone who was his lover. But, after Viggo took one of the chairs, Hiccup took the other. On the same side of the desk, they were on more even ground. “I was worried.”

Viggo nodded. “That’s understandable.” There were dark circles under the man’s eyes. Well, darker than usual. Hiccup suspected that he had insomnia, but he himself hadn’t been awake enough at night to tell. He wondered how he still functioned so coolly on little sleep. “But your information is safe with me. I promise.” 

Hiccup nodded. He trusted him. He certainly didn’t trust Cory, or whatever his name was. 

“Can you… send the pictures to me?” Hiccup asked. He was curious to have them for himself. Maybe he would help his self confidence, seeing himself from Viggo’s perspective.

Viggo smiled warmly, took out his phone. “Of course, my dear.”

In a matter of moments, Hiccup had a text, and it was the photos Viggo had taken of him Friday night. They were… sexy. It was odd to admit such a thing about himself, but he felt that it was true.

Suddenly, Viggo was leaning in and kissing him, and Hiccup now realized why he’d had the blinds on the door drawn. Hiccup made a surprised “mmph” noise. He set his phone down on Viggo’s desk, curled his fingers around the nape of his neck, kissed back eagerly. Viggo’s kisses were always so wonderful. They opened their mouths against each other, teased with tongues. Hiccup let out a quiet, muffled moan as Viggo put his tongue in his mouth. He sucked on it gingerly, played with it with his own, enjoying this immensely. He began to feel like his jeans were too tight.

But then, Viggo pulled away, gasping. He ran a hand through Hiccup’s hair. 

“Sorry, darling, but not here,” he told him. He leaned in and whispered into his ear with a smile: “You’re much too loud.” 

Hiccup groaned, dug his nails into the back of Viggo’s neck. “You can’t even get me off?”

Viggo laughed lightly, pecked Hiccup on the lips, then shook his head. “You’re roommate should be in class, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“And you have those toys I gave you…”

Now Hiccup realized what Viggo was suggesting. He wanted sex with him, but he supposed masturbation while thinking of him would have to work. 

“Alright.”

“Would you like to come over again Friday night?”

“Actually, Snotlout’s throwing a party Friday night,” Hiccup told him. He felt bad turning Viggo down, but he also wanted to spend time with his friends. “I was invited.”

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine then,” Viggo said. “We can do something Saturday.”

“I have homework.” 

“Sunday?” Viggo seemed a little desperate to see him. Hiccup didn’t mind that, not when he was desperate to spend time with Viggo as well.

Hiccup nodded. “Sunday should work.”

Viggo smiled at him. “Alright.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Now, go take care of that problem between your legs. I would hurry before anyone notices.”

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. He didn’t want to walk through campus to his dorm room with a boner, but it looked like he might have to. He stood and grabbed his bag, trying to think of something other than Viggo to make his boner go away. Like homework. Yeah, homework was boring. 

“I’ll text you,” Viggo told him. “Thanks for coming. I promise everything will be alright.”

Hiccup nodded. “Got it.” He toed the floor with his foot a little. “Thanks for taking this so seriously. That Cory guy was scary.”

Viggo stood, took Hiccup by the arms, rubbed his hands over them. “And he won’t be bothering you or me again.” He gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you at the chess club then?”

Hiccup smiled. “Definitely.”

Then, they parted ways and Hiccup was leaving his office, trying to think of the most boring thing he could to tamp down his erection. He stopped by a water cooler in the building and had a drink. That helped a little bit. 

Hiccup walked briskly through campus. The air was beginning to chill with the start of autumn, and Hiccup loved it. Fall was his favorite season. He hoped he and Viggo would be spending a lot of time together during the fall. That just seemed perfect.

If anyone noticed his dying erection, no one said anything, which was how life was at college. It wasn’t like high school where something like that would be obviously pointed out. 

Though, Hiccup was relieved when he got back to his dorm. Fishlegs would still be in class for a while longer, so Hiccup had time. Thinking of Viggo and the way he’d kissed him, he frantically undressed, letting his erection come back now that he was completely alone. He dug the toys out of his underwear drawer along with a bottle of lube, all provided by Viggo. The toys were a purple vibrator and a dildo that was larger than Viggo. Hiccup was supposed to practice sucking cock with the dildo, because if he could get that down his throat, then Viggo would be no problem.

He decided that that was the first thing he would do. He got on his bed on all fours, cock heavy and dripping between his legs. He held the dildo down by the balls of it, then put the head into his mouth, trying to imagine this was Viggo. He almost wanted to send him a sexy pic of himself doing this, but that could wait for another time; he’d left his phone on his desk.

Hiccup employed the tips Viggo had given him while giving him the dildo, pressing one thumb against the palm of his hand and squeezing, and humming to open his throat. The toy touched the back of his throat, and he nearly gagged, but the thumb squeeze kept him from doing so. The toy slid into his throat, and Hiccup tried his best to hum. His throat convulsed around the toy, trying to simultaneously swallow it and get rid of it. It was an odd sensation, and Hiccup nearly gagged. But he wanted to go deeper, wanted to find that pleasure spot in his throat that he’d felt once before with Viggo. 

But no matter what he did, he couldn’t get deep enough. It seemed he could only really deepthroat with someone pressing on his head. Hiccup pulled off the toy, gasping and choking, saliva dripping from his chin. Well, he would just have to try again.

After a few more tries, Hiccup gave up. It was time to take care of his own pleasure. He laid down with his legs spread, coated the vibrator in lube, and pushed it carefully into his hole. Then, he turned it on.

Hiccup moaned at the sensation of it. He pushed it in a little deeper, holding on tightly to the base, trying to find his prostate. If he angled it this way… Oh god! Yes! There it was! Hiccup gave a cry, arched into the vibrator. He thrusted it desperately in and out of himself, touching his prostate. Pleasure thrummed all the way up his spine and into his extremities. His cock leaked like mad. 

Hiccup pumped himself through this, sure that he couldn’t yet get a prostate orgasm. He whimpered and moaned like mad as he pleasured himself, hoping that no one could hear him through the wall. But, right now, that wasn’t enough to kill his pleasure. He was just thinking of Viggo, of his hands, him naked, his huge cock pushing into him. Then, Hiccup thought of being tied up, of those videos he had seen of other men being tied up. He groaned, twisted his head. He’d adored being tied up, even though he’d never even really considered it before. It had been maddening to have Viggo over him, playing with him, but not being able to touch him or show him what he wanted. Hiccup realized that he wanted him to tie him up again, that he would be very happy with him doing it. He really hoped the bondage wasn’t just a one time thing. 

Hiccup came hard with the vibrator in his ass. He gasped and nearly shouted, pumped himself through it as cum got on his hand and stomach. Then it was over, and he was left panting, the vibrator sliding out of his hole, his hand going to rest on his heaving stomach. Bliss coagulated in his veins.

Hiccup dozed for a few moments after that, with his eyes closed and his body buzzing. He didn’t let himself do it for long though, didn’t want Fishlegs to walk in and find him like this. So, with a contented sigh, he got off his bed and began to clean up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Never having been to a college party before, Hiccup was excited and curious about Snotlout’s party. It would be held in his dorm, so there wouldn’t necessarily be a lot of space, but it would be interesting, to say the least.

Snotlout lived in a different building than Hiccup and Fishlegs. They were walking over together, chatting about how their classes had gone for the day. It had been days since the incident with Cory, but Hiccup was still on edge. Maybe a party would be good for him: a way to unwind. Fishlegs had noticed his stress of course, and the barely sleeping, but Hiccup had attributed it to his classes. It was the beginning of October and they were really picking up. 

The place was rather crowded for a college dorm room when Hiccup and Fishlegs entered. There were bowls of chips and snacks on a desk, that was also crowded with beers and other types of alcohol. There was a tv going, and it looked like Snotlout had stolen a table from one of the lounges to get a game of beer pong going. Hiccup spotted all his friends, and he instantly felt himself relaxing. Yes, this would be good.

“Hey, Fishlegs and Hiccup are here!” Astrid called. She had a beer in one hand, waved at them. Snotlout came over to greet them. Tuffnut probably would have too, as this was also his room, but he was engrossed in the beer pong game. 

“Glad you guys could make it!” Snotlout called over all the noise. There was music blaring loudly as well. “Grab some snacks and drinks, do whatever.”

“Where’d you get the alcohol?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout dug into his pocket and procured his wallet. Then, out of it came an ID with a birthday that was definitely  _ not  _ Snotlout’s. It put him at over 21. “Got this baby from Tuffnut,” he said proudly. “My man is good at getting things.”

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. “Just be careful with that. You don’t want to get caught.”

“Do you have soda?” Fishlegs asked. “I don’t know if I’m really into drinking.”

“Oh yeah, I do. Sorry.” Snotlout put his ID and wallet away, went over to his fridge, came back with a can of soda and handed it to Fishlegs. “What about you, Hiccup?”

“I… think I’ll try the beer.” Hiccup was thinking of how he’d tried, and liked, alcohol with Viggo. Certainly this would be okay. 

Snotlout clapped Hiccup on the back. “Good on you! Now, go mingle!” He leaned over and said as quietly as he could while still being heard: “I invited some business majors to observe them in their natural habitat.”

“Business majors?” Fishlegs asked, looking around as if frightened. He very well could be. There were jokes around campus that business majors were soulless. 

That piqued Hiccup’s curiosity though. Business majors. Maybe one of them had Viggo as a professor. Hiccup was very curious to see how he taught. Maybe he could ask around, see what his classes were like. 

Snotlout left them to the party after clapping each of them on the back, going back to watch the beer pong game. Beer had spilled over the table and onto the floor. Snotlout was going to have quite a mess to clean up after all this. 

“Will you stay with me?” Fishlegs asked Hiccup. 

“Yeah.” Hiccup affectionately butted his shoulder into Fishlegs. “I know parties make you nervous.” He went over to the desk and grabbed a beer. He looked at it a moment before popping the top off and taking a swallow. It burned on its way down his throat, but he liked the burn. It didn’t taste nearly as good as wine had, but it was still something. 

Hiccup and Fishlegs grabbed some chips and went to watch the beer pong game. Tuffnut seemed to be winning, and he was definitely already drunk. Knowing Tuffnut, he’d probably also taken something before the party began. 

Astrid and Ruffnut joined Hiccup and Fishlegs, asking them how they’d been doing. Hiccup just talked about his classes again, and Astrid lamented not having Heather around. She was coming to visit the next weekend though. Hiccup wondered if he’d get a chance to see her. He hadn’t liked Heather very much in the beginning of high school, but she’d changed over the course of it into a much more likable person. She could still be grating sometimes, but that was just part of her personality. At least she was nothing like her brother. Hiccup nearly shuddered at the memories of him. Being dragged behind the school building, hands frantically undoing the button and zipper to his pants without his consent… No, Hiccup couldn’t think about that right now, couldn’t delve into his flashbacks. Not while he was at a party. But, sometimes the flashbacks just came. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten any when Cory had grabbed him, but he’d been so engrossed in the moment that the past hadn’t tried to come up to swallow him. Granted, Hiccup couldn’t control when he got flashbacks. Sometimes they would happen at the most random of times. He had yet to tell Viggo about this, didn’t know if he would ever. 

Speaking of Viggo, Hiccup was curious to meet the business majors. He wandered off, Fishlegs at his side, to a group of dancing people that he knew he’d never met before. This must be them. 

It was easy to spark conversation with them with “What classes are you taking? What’s your major? How’s that going?” Yes, they were the business majors. 

“I have this one really tough professor,” one complained. He was slurring his words a little bit, on his way to being drunk if not already there. “He grades super hard, and we already had a test.”

“Before midterms?” Hiccup asked, wondering who the professor was.

“Yeah. He said something about it being to test our integrity.” He made air quotes around the word “integrity.” “Whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

“Who is this guy?” Hiccup questioned.

“Professor Grimborn,” another said. “What a name though, huh? Sounds like he should be in a rock band instead of teaching college.”

Hiccup swallowed. Yeah, he’d thought that about his last name too. He wondered if these people knew Viggo’s first name, if he allowed that level of familiarity with his students. 

“Oh, he runs the chess club!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “We know him!”

Hiccup knew him more intimately than anyone here, but he wasn’t going to let on to that. “Yeah, we do,” he said. “He’s really a tough professor?”

The business majors nodded. “Super tough.” 

“I kind of like him,” another said. “He’s cool. I like the way he talks. He could make anything sound interesting.”

Hiccup couldn’t help but agree with that. He adored Viggo’s voice. It had been one of the first things he’d noticed about him.

Hiccup nudged Hiccup with his elbow. “You’re blushing,” he whispered.

“What?” Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, put a hand to his cheek. It did indeed feel heated. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Fishlegs asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Uh…” Hiccup rubbed at the back of his neck, took a swig of beer to avoid answering the question. 

“You can tell me,” Fishlegs said. The business majors had moved off and gotten back to dancing. “We’re friends.”

“I guess I’m just kind of ashamed,” Hiccup lied. “I know I’m bi, but I’ve never really had a crush on a guy before.”

“I knew it!” Fishlegs pumped the air triumphantly. 

Hiccup laughed awkwardly, swallowed down some more beer. “Yeah, yeah, you were right. I like him.”

“Just… don’t make a move or anything,” Fishlegs said.

“Why not?” Hiccup asked. He genuinely wanted to hear Fishlegs’ opinion of this.

“Well, duh, he’s a professor. And older than you. That can’t be a good power dynamic.”

“Oh.” Hiccup honestly hadn’t really thought of that. It didn’t feel like there was a power vacuum between him and Viggo. He treated him like an equal despite their vast difference in age. 

“It’s okay to have a crush though,” Fishlegs said, raising his hands defensively. “Just make sure it doesn’t go anywhere.”

“Don’t worry. It won’t. I’ll get a crush on some other guy that’s my age,” Hiccup lied. Lying was starting to feel so much easier to him the more he did it. He knew it was a bad thing, but he couldn’t let slip about the true nature of his relationship with Viggo, especially not after what Fishlegs had said about such a relationship. 

Fishlegs laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure you will.”

Hiccup just drank more of his beer.

  
  


A pounding headache woke him the next morning. Hiccup groaned, rolled onto his side, nausea swirling around in his stomach. He had one hand on his head and one hand on his stomach. 

“Hiccup?” That was Fishlegs. He appeared to just be waking up.

“Shhh…” Fishlegs’ voice hurt like someone pounding a hammer against his skull.

“Oh, you must have a hangover. Sorry. Want me to get you anything?”

“Tylenol and Gatorade,” Hiccup said. They had both in the room. He knew that after a night of drinking he had to replenish his lost stores of energy and rehydrate. He didn’t feel like putting anything in his stomach, but he knew it was for the best. 

Fishlegs got out of bed. There was some rustling around while Hiccup just rested with his eyes closed. Then Fishlegs was coming over, putting the requested items on Hiccup’s nightstand. Hiccup sat up, a hand to his head, feeling like it was being pounded from the inside. He’d never gotten a hangover before. Granted, he’d never had so much to drink before either. This was awful. 

Hiccup downed the Tylenol with some Gatorade, then laid back down, closing his eyes against the sun filtering in through the blinds. Dammit, he had homework to do today. He had to get it done if he wanted to see Viggo tomorrow. 

But it looked like Hiccup wouldn’t be getting anything done at the moment. He’d drunken so much to drown out Fishlegs’ words. There was no power imbalance between him and Viggo, none whatsoever. But the words had hurt him. Fishlegs didn’t trust Viggo the way Hiccup trusted him. Then again, why should he? Fishlegs only knew him as the head of the chess club, while Hiccup knew him as much more than that. He was his boyfriend, his partner, his lover. He had utmost trust in him.

Hiccup hadn’t been surprised by what those business majors had said about him. He’d figured Viggo would be a tough professor. If anything, it made Hiccup like him just a little bit more. He couldn’t put his finger on why. 

After having some more Gatorade, Hiccup closed his eyes again and drifted off into sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

“How was the party?” Viggo asked after Hiccup greeted him and slid into the car.

“It was pretty fun,” Hiccup answered. He flushed a little bit. “Got a hangover the next day though.”

Viggo pulled out of the parking lot, a knowing smile on his face. “That does happen sometimes. What was your drink of choice?”

“Beer,” Hiccup responded. “It wasn’t as good as wine though.” Now, he didn’t know if he’d be drinking beer again. Well, not as much as he had at the party. 

“I assumed you’d have a more high-end taste when it comes to alcohol,” Viggo said. “I think you’d like a strawberry daiquiri and ciders. I should take you out to try them sometime.”

Hiccup nodded with a smile. “That would be nice.” He tapped his fingers on his thigh. “I met some of your students.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah.”

“And what’d they say about me? Probably dreadful things, right?” Viggo laughed lightly. 

“Well, they said you’re tough, but that they could listen to you lecture about anything,” Hiccup said. “I agree. I like your voice.”

“That is my predominant quality on the student surveys,” Viggo said. 

Right, Hiccup had forgotten about those surveys. Each professor gave their students a survey about themselves and the course at the end of the semester. There was also Rate My Professor, which Hiccup hadn’t checked out about Viggo, but was very curious to. But then again, maybe that was digging too much into his academic life, which was a little strange since they were just dating. Viggo wasn’t  _ Hiccup’s  _ professor. 

When they got to Viggo’s house, Viggo served the two of them lunch. It was just sandwiches, but they were the best sandwiches Hiccup had ever had. Viggo was good with food. 

“I want to try something,” Viggo said once he was clearing away the plates. “Is that alright with you?”

“Try… what?” Hiccup asked. 

“I don’t usually like divulging my secrets,” Viggo said with a twinkle in his eye. “But since you’re new to this, I will. I was thinking we could try overstimulation.”

“Overstimulation?” Hiccup asked. 

“Basically, I would keep stimulating you after you orgasm,” Viggo said. “I would need you tied up for it, as it makes people tend to lose their control.”

Hiccup began sporting an erection just thinking of this. “Will it… hurt?” he asked curiously. He’d never overstimulated himself before, always stopped after getting through the brink of the orgasm. 

“Oh, most certainly. You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to though.”

“I want to try it,” Hiccup said eagerly. His erection agreed with him.

Viggo smiled at him, took his hand. “Alright.” He led him to the bedroom, where he undressed Hiccup. He laughed at his underwear. They were the boxers he’d worn the first night he’d been at Viggo’s. “You’re such a nerd,” he told him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Hiccup blushed a little as Viggo pulled the underwear off of him. 

Viggo took out the rope from under the bed. He’d remained dressed in a red button down and black slacks, but he’d rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the first few buttons to bare a little bit of his chest. It was quite a look, Hiccup thought. 

Hiccup was directed to lay down on the bed on his back. His hands were tied to the headboard, his legs and feet left unbound. Then Viggo was climbing onto the bed with a bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand. 

Hiccup sighed when he touched his cock. His hand was slick from the lube, and warm. He hummed as Viggo continued the handjob, just watched as he worked over his cock with one hand. He was very thorough about it, traveling up and down seamlessly, occasionally working over the head.

“This is good,” Hiccup told Viggo, wanting him to know that he enjoyed what he was doing.

“Excellent.” Viggo seemed very focused on what he was doing to Hiccup’s cock. He took his other hand and ran it over his pelvis. “You know, I should shave you here.”

“I can do that myself,” Hiccup said, though he’d never shaved any of his body hair before. He hadn’t known that Viggo would like that. He would do anything to please him though, especially if it was just for aesthetic reasons like having no body hair. 

“But I want to do it for you,” Viggo said. “The experience can be quite erotic.”

Hiccup liked the sound of that. He shifted into Viggo’s hands with a moan. The one not on his cock was playing around his balls and perineum, teasing him.

“Viggo, please.” Hiccup tugged halfheartedly at his bonds. Really, he liked being tied up, was glad he was experiencing that again, but he did want Viggo to touch his balls instead of tease around them like he was currently doing.

“Remember what you must call me if you want something.” There was a smile playing at Viggo’s lips. 

“Please, sir,” Hiccup panted.

And so, Viggo touched his balls, took them in a firm grip, squeezed and massaged them. Hiccup moaned. He was vastly enjoying this. 

The cock polishing went on for some time. Viggo seemed to have a knack for bringing an orgasm out of Hiccup, but also delaying it when he saw fit. Finally, Hiccup was on the edge of sanity with it, wanting it so bad, sweating.

“Please, sir, please!”

“What do you want?” Viggo’s voice was a rumble that set the hair on Hiccup’s arms up.

“Let me cum, sir.  _ Please _ ,” Hiccup moaned and pleaded.

Viggo laughed. “Yes, alright. Just brace yourself for after.”

So, Hiccup did. He tightened his hands into fists, tensed his muscles. His orgasm shook him like an explosion. He moaned loudly, tossed his head back against the pillows. Stars exploded in his vision. He felt like his nerves shook.

Then it was over, and Viggo was stroking his softening cock. At first, Hiccup didn’t feel much of anything. But then, there it was: pain. He twisted his body and let out a cry. It was an aching like nothing he’d ever felt before, and a stabbing that went through to his stomach. 

He liked it, he realized. He liked the pain Viggo was giving him. He could feel the rush of endorphins coming to fight it off, and the mix of pain and mental pleasure made him feel like he was getting high, like he was riding a motorcycle at top speed with the wind whipping in his face. 

“Agh!” Hiccup pulled on his restraints. Viggo was being very gentle with him, his touch slow and deliberate. He stopped for a moment, ran his cum-slathered hand over Hiccup’s heaving chest.

“We can stop if you want.” Viggo’s big brown eyes were so endearing. He would do whatever Hiccup said.

“I don’t want to,” Hiccup told him. “I like it.”

A smile on Viggo’s full lips. “Alright.”

His hand ran back down, an Hiccup panted in anticipation. Then he was touching his cock again, and he was in a world of anguish. Hiccup shouted and twisted his head, lifted his hips right off the bed. His body seemed to be moving without his will to stop what was happening, to stop the pain though Hiccup wanted it. It didn’t know that this was good. 

Viggo was gentle the entire time. After a few minutes, he stopped, trailed fingers over Hiccup’s quivering thighs.

“Are you alright?” he asked, staring at him with those eyes that Hiccup lived so much.

“Yeah,” Hiccup gasped out. He was still trying to catch his breath. He was sweaty and shaking. “I’m alright.”

“Good.” Viggo smiled at him. Hiccup was too blissed out to smile back, but he hoped his eyes conveyed what he was feeling. Viggo learned over and began untying him. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

  
  


Hiccup watched Viggo step into the tub with a razor and a bottle of shaving cream. The shower was on and Hiccup was letting the hot water roll over his shoulders and down over the front of him. He held out his hand for the razor. “You know, I can do this myself.”

“And there is no need,” Viggo told him, ignoring his outstretched hand. He put the bottle down on one of the shelves built into the shower and uncapped the razor before putting that down as well. “I would like to do this for you.”

“So, why do you want me shaved and not yourself?” Hiccup asked. Viggo shaved most of his pubic hair, but the rest of his body hair was all in place. Hiccup liked how he looked with it, but he was just curious.

“Aesthetic mostly,” Viggo answered. He beckoned for Hiccup to step forward and out of the stream of water, which he did. Hiccup had already washed the cum off of himself from earlier. 

Then Viggo was squirting shaving cream into his hand. It had a nice scent to it that Hiccup couldn’t quite place. “Your body would look good without hair. Mine?” He shrugged. “Not so much.”

Hiccup hummed a little as Viggo rubbed the cream over his chest, then his stomach, then lower. He smoothed it around his cock and onto his balls, his touch firm. The cream was cold, but that didn’t keep Hiccup’s groin from pooling with heat. There was always something so erotic about Viggo’s touch that his body couldn’t help but react to it, especially when his hand was between his legs. He didn’t linger though. He held his hand over Hiccup’s shoulder to rinse it off in the stream of hot water, then took the razor.

Viggo leaned down, intent on what he was doing, and brought the razor to the center of his chest. He began carefully working away the light dusting of auburn hair there. His other hand ran pleasantly over his left side. Hiccup couldn’t help watching him do this. There was something so undeniably sexy about his focus and concentration, and the fact that it was all centered on him and his body. It made Hiccup feel good.

Viggo used his thumb to smooth shaving cream off of Hiccup’s left nipple, and Hiccup made a small sound at the touch. Viggo flicked his eyes up to meet his, and a little, open-mouthed smile pulled at his lips. Still looking at Hiccup, the razor paused for the moment, he leaned in, tongue slipping from his mouth to press flat against his hardening nipple. A tiny moan left Hiccup’s mouth at the sparks that sent through him. He trailed a hand over Viggo’s back and neck and into his hair, still intently meeting his gaze.

Viggo withdrew his tongue, but only to take his nipple gently between his lips and suck, still looking up at Hiccup in such an endearing way. Hiccup made a pleased sound, smiled a little when he realized the action had gotten some shaving cream in Viggo’s beard. With the hand that wasn’t tangling fingers in his hair, he rubbed it away, and Viggo paused in his sucking to smile.

Hiccup was a little disappointed when Viggo withdrew his mouth from him, pulled his eyes away, and went back to shaving. But then his thumb was caressing over his nipple in slow circles as he worked. Hiccup sighed happily, massaged his scalp.

Eventually, Viggo was moving his hand to give his other nipple attention. His touches were slow and sensual and deliberate. His fingers stroked and pinched lightly, and then he would lick and suck. He didn’t make eye contact this time though, too focused on what he was doing. Hiccup was letting out light moans and sighs. Before he had only been half hard, but now he was fully erect. He ached for touch but at the same time was enjoying this slow perusal of himself.

Viggo sighed as he relinquished his nipple from his mouth. “I love how rosy your nipples are,” he breathed, pulling his head away to return to shaving. He was moving down his stomach now. “They’re lovely. Almost the same color as the head of your cock.” That part of Hiccup twitched a little at the mention. He was happy to hear how Viggo liked his body. “So pink.”

Viggo rinsed off the razor once finished with his stomach. Hiccup hadn’t had much hair on his body to begin with, but what hair he did have was thicker around his cock. He hissed out a breath as Viggo took it in one large hand. He was a little nervous about having something sharp near here, but Viggo hadn’t cut him once and his hand was steady. He was standing straight now, to the side rather than directly in front of him, right up against Hiccup with his head tilted down. Hiccup watched as he began to work away at the hair, but once he was confident that Viggo wouldn’t hurt him, he directed his gaze to his face. He enjoyed the look of concentration in his deep brown eyes. He knew it was a little dangerous to play with that concentration given where the razor was, but he couldn’t help himself, leaned in and pressed his mouth to his jaw. Viggo smiled a little, but didn’t falter in what he was doing.

Enjoying this, wanting to touch him, Hiccup ran his hand over his back. He ran his mouth upwards over his jaw till he had the lobe of his ear between his lips. He began to nibble it gently with his teeth before trailing his hand down to his ass. He caressed each firm cheek as the razor scraped away at his hair. It was an odd sensation in such a place, but coupled with Viggo holding his cock, it was fine.

Hiccup slid his fingers down the crack of Viggo’s ass, found his hole with one finger. Viggo hummed a little, but didn’t stop what he was doing, remained perfectly steady. 

“Why do you never let me take you?” Hiccup asked. He enjoyed having Viggo’s cock, quite immensely if he was being honest, but he wanted to try it the other way, give Viggo the same pleasure. He wanted to be inside him, grant him the same decadence that he’d shown him could be gained from having someone or something inside you. What better way to return his affections?

“Why do you think so?” Viggo asked. The question wasn’t patronizing, merely curious. It was like the way a professor threw a question back when a student asked one in order to make them think, and he was a professor after all.

“Dominance, maybe,” Hiccup answered. He rubbed at Viggo’s hole, trying to bring some reaction of pleasure out of him, but there was nothing. He just remained focused on his task.

Viggo shook his head. “You youth thinking penetration is an act of dominance. I could take your cock up my ass and still dominate you if I wished.”

“Then why don’t you?” Hiccup kept stroking his finger over his rim. He liked the feeling of it, wondered what it would feel like for his cock.

“Control,” Viggo answered. He moved to kneel down in front of Hiccup, and Hiccup let his fingers slide up over his back. “Not over you but myself. I don’t want to lose it.”

“And you would?”

“You’ve had your prostate touched, my dear. Can you remain in control of yourself during that?” The razor was now moving down over his balls, and Hiccup drew bated breath, now very aware of what was taking place. A cut here would hurt like all hell. He tensed. 

“Not really,” Hiccup answered. He was a victim to pleasure and his body’s wants whenever that was stimulated. Any motion or sound almost wasn’t his own. 

“Exactly.”

“What’s wrong with losing control?” Hiccup questioned. “It’s not such a bad thing.”

“Maybe not to you,” Viggo told him. “We have our differences, Hiccup, and this is one of them.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Perhaps not.”

“So… could I?”

“Maybe someday.” Viggo finished with his balls. He drew his hand down over his cock, then to his balls, took them in his hand and massaged them. Hiccup groaned. Then he was stroking his cock, ever so slowly, teasingly. He didn’t do it for long though, brought his hand beneath his balls to feel along his perineum. “Hm, I suppose I’ll shave you here as well. Rinse off and then turn around for me.”

Hiccup did so, looking down at his now hairless abdomen and genitals as he stood under the running water. Unable to help himself, he felt over his abdomen and down over his pelvis, his cock and balls. His skin felt so smooth. He could feel Viggo watching him as he did this, appraising him. Aroused, Hiccup just wanted to jerk off in front of him, but he had the control to draw his hand away. He turned around, bent over, and placed his hands on the shower wall, then spread his legs. Hot water rolled soothingly over his shoulders and down over his back.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as cold shaving cream was rubbed over his perineum and the crack of his ass. It didn’t kill his arousal though. Being touched there heightened it, and he brought one hand down to his cock to slowly stroke himself, breathing a sigh. 

Viggo was just as careful here as he had been everywhere else. Hiccup couldn’t help groaning a little when he spread the cheeks of his ass to work away the hair there. He associated that kind of touch with pleasure soon to follow.

Once that was finished, Hiccup thoroughly rinsed off. Then he and Viggo were facing each other under the running water. 

Viggo took him by the waist, and Hiccup was pleased to feel his cock hard against his own. Their lips came close, teasing a kiss, but not quite touching. Hiccup knew logically he’d experienced arousal and lust like this before, but at the moment he couldn’t remember when.

“Now, regardless of what may appear in movies and various erotica novels, sex in the shower isn’t the most spectacular way to go about it,” Viggo said. “Besides, I would like to photograph you. Is that alright?”

There was a swelling feeling in Hiccup’s chest. He was beyond flattered that Viggo thought him attractive enough to photograph and save to look at again. Hiccup was glad to do it for him again. He’d promised he wouldn’t show the pictures to anyone and would keep them private, and he’d said it with such earnestness and truth. Hiccup trusted him with the pictures.

“Yeah.” Hiccup leaned in, pressed his lips to his. His hands roamed over his ass. “And then can we fuck?”

“For the rest of the afternoon if you wish.”

Heat tingled in Hiccup’s stomach. That sounded like such a good idea. He had homework to finish, but this was much better than homework.

They turned off the shower and stepped out. Viggo wanted to dry Hiccup, so he let him. He was thorough with it. The towel felt good on newly hairless skin, especially on his heated and swollen genitals. Viggo even quickly combed and blow-dried his hair for him.

Once in the bedroom, Viggo retrieved his phone and had Hiccup lay on his back on the bed with his legs dangling over the side.

“Pose for me.”

“Any pose?”

“Any.”

Hiccup took his cock with his left hand, then bent his right arm to have his hand behind his head, which he tilted. He tried to give the camera a sultry look and make his lips look pouty, though he didn’t know if he succeeded or not.

“Lovely, darling,” Viggo told him. “You look excellent. Can I have one of you biting your lip?”

Hiccup did that, heard Viggo make a purring sound at it. Once those pictures were done, he sat up, grasped his cock just beneath the head. He wanted to look like he was mid-jerking off, so he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, curled the fingers of his other hand over the edge of the bed.

“Beautiful,” Viggo praised, and Hiccup loved hearing it. Despite various flirtations and compliments from friends and strangers, and even that whole business with Dagur trying to date him throughout high school, Hiccup had never thought of himself as attractive until he’d met Viggo. There was something about being wanted by a much older man that made it hit home that he looked good. 

Next, he placed one hand on his thigh, and with the other he touched one hardened nipple, tilted his head down to look. He parted his lips to make it look like he’d been caught moaning. 

There were lots of other poses and pictures: one where he sucked on a finger while giving the camera a shy look, another where he was on his hands and knees with his eyes closed, (Viggo said his lashes looked particularly good and he enjoyed the way his cock stuck out from between his thighs), one where he had his chest stuck out and his head twisted to the side while precum beaded at his slit, some where he placed the fingers of one hand over his cock while his other delved downwards to tease at his hole. By the time Viggo claimed to be satisfied, Hiccup was on the verge of losing all composure, his lust far from being fulfilled.

Hiccup loved the first position Viggo suggested. Viggo laid on his back with Hiccup positioned on top with his face near his cock. This left Hiccup’s ass right near Viggo’s mouth, and the man took advantage of that. As Hiccup lowered his mouth onto his cock, he gripped his ass and lapped at his rim. Hiccup moaned around his cock and Viggo sighed against him.

Hiccup was vigorous and eager with Viggo’s cock. He sucked at the head, bobbed over the first few inches of him. He couldn’t help moaning around him. He was using his mouth so thoroughly against his hole: licking, sucking, teasing his tongue inside. His beard felt good against him as well, a reminder that this was a  _ man  _ doing this to him, and, though he was bi, Hiccup hadn’t actually dated another man before. His fingers joined in as well, stroking, and a single one slipped inside and circled and teased around the edge.

Hiccup took a break to pant and moan, and he worked Viggo with his hand in the absence of his mouth. He gave a pleased and startled cry as Viggo spit on him. 

“Have you been practicing with that dildo I gave you?” Viggo asked. 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t perfect, but he was capable of taking a couple of inches down his throat now, an improvement from when he’d gag from something touching the back of his throat. 

“Show me.”

Hiccup did. He filled his mouth with him, then quelled his gag reflex as best he could and took another two inches in. It was uncomfortable in his throat but he really didn’t mind. He wanted to do this.

Viggo rubbed one finger over his hole, and a whining sound rose from Hiccup’s throat.

“That feels excellent. Can you do a little more?” 

Hiccup placed both his hands on Viggo’s thighs, forced his head down another inch. Viggo breathed a quiet moan, and the sound was rare from him, a reward.

Hiccup couldn’t hold it for long though. Soon, he was choking, and he had to pull his head up to cough and gasp for air. Through his harsh breaths he heard Viggo giving him praise and soothing words.

They continued that for a little more, and then they were face to face with Hiccup underneath Viggo. Viggo began moving his hips, rutting their cocks together, and the wetness of his made it so much better. 

“Mm, that’s good,” Hiccup breathed, wrapping his arms around Viggo and grabbing at his shoulders. He moved his hips in time with him, and their grinding steadily became faster, harder, both eager to please the other and themselves.

They kissed hard, panted between each other’s mouths. Viggo was much quieter than Hiccup, but every once in a while, a small sound of pleasure would leave him, and to Hiccup it felt like a slight victory. He wished he would be loud. Hiccup would have to find something that made him moan just as much as him. 

Younger, and hence more sensitive, Hiccup came first. His breath was taken away by it and his toes curled as pleasure thrummed through his body. Viggo thrusted through his orgasm and the decline of it, and then kept going. His hands were tight on his hips to keep him from squirming out from underneath him as the pain started. He just held tight to Viggo and wrapped his legs around him to brace himself, let out his whimpers and cries. He enjoyed something about the pain, as he’d learned from earlier. 

Viggo climaxed with a groan, and then they were both left gasping. Viggo licked at the inside of Hiccup’s parted mouth. Hiccup was trembling as he unwound himself from Viggo.

“So, the rest of the afternoon, or are you satisfied?” Viggo asked.

“Rest of the afternoon,” Hiccup answered. He didn’t want to do anything else but kiss, touch and be touched. “If you’re okay with it.”

Viggo ran a hand through his hair. “I’m more than okay with it.” 

That afternoon was one of the most pleasurable Hiccup had ever experienced. Viggo paid superb attention to all the sensitive spots on his body. He sucked his nipples and his cock, gave him a prostate massage that had him crying because it was so good. Hiccup returned the pleasure as best he could, though he was disappointed that Viggo wouldn’t let him penetrate him. They kissed each other’s lips and bodies, careful to not leave marks anywhere clothing wouldn’t be able to hide it, which resulted in hickeys on chests and stomachs and thighs. They stroked each other and rolled on the bed and humped. Hiccup took Viggo’s cock in so many positions with so many orgasms that he nearly lost track of it all. It was just skin on skin and lovely heat, being so full he could hardly stand it. It was slow sometimes, and at others it was a vicious, passionate pounding that he knew he would ache from the next day, but he loved it all. He fell asleep in Viggo’s arms and didn’t wake when he slipped away to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been commenting! It really brightens my day to see that notification email!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to mention this, but if you go back to chapter 1 there’s a link to a playlist I made for the fic.

“Are you sure they’re going to let me in?” Hiccup asked nervously. He didn’t have a fake ID like Snotlout.

“Yes. I frequent this club,” Viggo told him. They had left his car, were walking towards the door. “They know me. They’ll let you in. And if they don’t, I have tools of persuasion.”

“You mean money.”

“I mean words.” Viggo winked at him. “I can get people to do almost anything for me. Besides, you look old enough.” He put his arm around Hiccup’s waist as they approached the door. Upon opening it, they were met with music and a bouncer, thick and tall, arms folded over his broad chest. Though, he must have known Viggo, because he relaxed his stance when he saw him. 

“Viggo.” He smiled. “Who’s your friend?”

“Partner, actually.” Viggo held him tighter to him, and Hiccup didn’t mind, liked the feeling of Viggo’s body against his. “This is Hiccup.”

“ID?” The man held out his hand.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Viggo beat him to it. 

“Poor thing forgot it at home. But we were going to buy the most expensive drinks and supply the club with good money. Maybe you’ll get a boost in your paycheck. That would be nice, hm?”

The man just nodded, still smiling, and let Viggo and Hiccup pass. Colorful lights flashed across a dance floor and a long bar. The electronic music thrummed and pounded.

“ _ You  _ come  _ here? _ ” Hiccup asked incredulously. It didn’t really seem like Viggo’s style. 

Viggo led Hiccup over to the bar, smiling. “Well, it can be a good place to pick up dates,” Viggo told him. Hiccup took another look around and realized that yes, it would be. There were a lot of men here, a few women too. Hiccup knew women went to gay clubs and bars to avoid being sexually harassed and hit on, which, he didn’t blame them for. 

He and Hiccup sat down at the bar. It was busy, and it took a while for the bartender to get to them, but Hiccup didn’t mind. He just slipped his hand into Viggo’s, enjoying spending time with him. He felt invigorated by being in a place like this. He’d never been to a club before, especially not one meant for gay men. 

The bartender came over, and Viggo ordered something from the top shelf, expensive like he’d said. Then the bartender brought his attention to Hiccup.

“What will you be having, handsome?”

“Um…” Hiccup wasn’t sure, and he flushed a little at being called handsome.

Viggo tugged on Hiccup’s hand, putting their entwined fingers into view of the bartender. “He’ll be having a strawberry daiquiri,” he said, voice hard. The bartender lost his smile a little bit and nodded, then left to make the drinks.

“What was that about?” Hiccup asked.

“What was what about?”

“You sounded a little angry.”

Viggo flashed his teeth in a smile, then leaned in and gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m not at all angry.”

_ The music must have made me mishear his tone _ , Hiccup realized. It wasn’t like Viggo to get angry. 

Their drinks came and Hiccup tentatively picked up his, never having drunken something like this before.

“It’s good,” Viggo told him. “Give it a try.” He picked up his own drink, watched Hiccup over the rim of his glass. 

Hiccup picked up the glass, gave the drink a sniff, then took a sip. It was sweeter than any alcohol he’d tried before, and he found himself taking another sip.

“Like it?” Viggo asked him.

Hiccup nodded, smiled. “It’s good.” 

Hiccup and Viggo talked about inconsequential things as they drank. Hiccup had a few funny stories from his classes, and Viggo had a few complaints from his. He’d seemed rather stressed tonight, but Hiccup could see him loosen up and the stress begin to fade away. It made him more attractive, and Hiccup interrupted Viggo’s glass on the way to his lips to kiss him. Viggo set his glass aside, as did Hiccup, and his big hands went to his hips. Hiccup hummed into the kiss, one hand clutching at Viggo’s face, the other his hair. They made out at the bar, and Hiccup had never done something like this so publicly before, but they were at a gay club, where testosterone and lust were running high. Who would bat an eye at this? 

Finally, they pulled away, gasping for breath, and Viggo ran a hand through his hair to fix it. He coolly picked up his drink and took a sip as if nothing had happened, while Hiccup was still trying to recover. He took a long swallow of his drink. 

They stayed at the bar a while longer, Viggo ordering second rounds for them, and Hiccup began to feel a buzz from the alcohol and the music. He was smiling wide, eyes shining. He was quickly forgetting about the world that existed out of this place. There was just Viggo, the sweet burn of alcohol, and the music. 

Then Viggo was taking Hiccup’s hand and dragging him away from the bar and onto the dance floor. It was a little difficult to get in tune with the rest of the dancers, but then they began to move in time with the music, close to each other, touching. Viggo took Hiccup by the waist, and their hips grinded as if they were having sex. Hiccup felt enthused and invigorated. The lights danced in Viggo’s dark eyes. 

“This is great!” Hiccup shouted over the sound of the music and the crowd.

Viggo leaned into Hiccup’s ear so that he wouldn’t have to shout. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

After some time, Viggo was pulling Hiccup away from the dance floor to order him another drink. Hiccup felt a little bad about Viggo spending his money on him like this, but when he brought it up, he said he had plenty of money to spend and that it was no big deal. Hiccup just smiled as he watched Viggo walk towards the bar. His ass looked good in the black leather pants he was wearing.

A touch on his arm. “Hey there, beautiful. Want a dance?”

Hiccup looked to see a young man of about his height and build beside him. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. He was rather handsome.

“Oh, um, actually, I came here with someone.”

“It’s just a dance,” the man said, trailing fingers over his arm. “It won’t hurt.”

“It might if you continue touching him like that,” came Viggo’s voice from behind Hiccup. He was holding a drink in one hand, the other coming around to wrap around Hiccup. 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“Oh, but you did,” Viggo said. “I don’t think my partner would enjoy your minuscule cock anyway. He’s more of a size queen.” 

The man blushed furiously, averted his eyes. “Sorry, sorry.” He melted back into the crowd. 

Hiccup came out of Viggo’s grasp and pouted at him. “It was just going to be a dance. Nothing more.”

“I could see it in his eyes,” Viggo said, handing Hiccup the drink. “He wanted more.”

“Oh.” Hiccup looked down into his drink. Why hadn’t he been able to tell?

“It’s alright,” Viggo told him. “You’re young and have much to learn. Now, enjoy yourself!” He took ahold of Hiccup’s hand and brought the drink to his lips. Hiccup drank deeply. His whole body was buzzing, and he felt light and airy. 

Viggo didn’t have any more drinks that night, which was good because he was driving. Hiccup, however, had one more. They danced and talked, and then Viggo took Hiccup back to his house. Hiccup was out of it from the alcohol, but he remembered kissing Viggo hard and trying to take off his clothes. Viggo took him to the bedroom, undressed him, and laid him down on the bed. In the morning all Hiccup would remember was the pull of ropes, Viggo’s deep voice, and a thick cock inside of him and owning his body. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup was willing when Viggo wanted to tie him to the bed. It wasn’t what he expected though. He had him lay down with his ass on the edge of the bed, and then he used a long length of rope to tie his hands above his head and to the headboard. Then he had him lift and spread his legs, and his knees were tied to his wrists, leaving his ass exposed. Hiccup was already half hard at the prospect of what he was going to do to him.

“Mm, you look lovely like this,” Viggo commented. Hiccup watched as he poured lube onto two of his fingers. “One reason for tying you up, but there actually is a purpose.” He capped the bottle and set it down beside Hiccup, stood between his legs.

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked as he brought his fingers down. He gasped a little at the touch of Viggo’s fingers at his rim. The substance on them was cold.

“Training you,” Viggo said.

“Training me? Mm…” Viggo had slid one finger into him. He was just getting right down to it it seemed.

“Yes, to make you cum without having your cock touched.” Viggo leaned over him, his mouth going to his ear. Hiccup sighed as he kissed it and began to move his finger in and out of him. He’d learned to like that sensation. “I’m going to turn you into a little anal slut, and I can’t have you ruining that by touching yourself, now can I?”

“But I can’t cum without having my cock touched,” Hiccup argued.

“You will. It’ll take a bit of time.” Viggo nipped at his ear, then moved down to his neck. He slid a second finger into him and Hiccup arched into him, panting. He was completely erect now, though it left him feeling disappointed to know that he wouldn’t be touched there. He  _ wanted  _ it.

Viggo was gentle with his neck as usual, keeping to the promise of not leaving marks on him that clothes wouldn’t be able to hide. He kissed him open mouthed, licked at him, and Hiccup loved it. He tilted his head all the way back, moaned when Viggo crooked his large fingers and found his prostate. It made pleasure leak through his core and into his cock. 

Then Viggo kissed Hiccup on the mouth, and he moaned into it. He loved Viggo’s kisses. There was always something so sensual about them. He’d open his mouth, tease with his tongue, sigh into him to show his contentment with having their mouths pressed together. There was something about being able to please someone his age that made Hiccup feel good. This man had lived so much longer than him, had experienced so much more, and yet Hiccup was able to make him experience something good. Hiccup couldn’t say that Viggo’s experiences hadn’t given the man high standards and that’s why he liked Hiccup. Based on his lifestyle, he surely had high standards due to prior experience, yet Hiccup was able to fulfill those, maybe surpass them, and all he had to do was happily press his lips to his. All he had to do was be himself.

They kissed for a lengthy amount of time, enjoying each other’s mouths, and Hiccup was enjoying Viggo’s fingers steadily fucking him. Then Viggo rose off of him, removed his fingers, began undoing his belt.

“Take your shirt off,” Hiccup panted. He liked Viggo’s body, wanted to see it.

“Alright, dear.” Viggo gave him a small smile, began unbuttoning his shirt. “Do you like my skin against your own?”

Hiccup nodded. “But I also like how you look.”

Viggo pulled off his shirt, baring his thick torso and his body hair and his muscle. Hiccup almost licked his lips. 

“Do you?”

“Very much so.” Hiccup’s want to be fucked by him just grew the longer he looked. He almost wished his hands were unbound so he could touch him, run his fingers through the hair on his chest, tease and play with his nipples. Though, he did like being bound.

Viggo gave his signature smirk, ran the fingers of one hand over his own torso. He pinched at a nipple and Hiccup bit his lip. Then he watched as that hand went down, followed the trail of hair down over his stomach. He unbuttoned his pants, then slid his hand down inside, and knowing he was touching his cock but not getting to see was tantalizing.

“You look so good.” Viggo’s voice was a rumble that made Hiccup’s cock burn. “All trussed up and ready for me.” He pulled his cock free, steadily stroked it, and Hiccup looked. Oh yes he looked. He loved how large he was, nearly terrifyingly so. And oh god how hard he was. There was the proof that he was wanted, longed for. “Do you ache to be filled?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered quickly. He wriggled his hips as best as he could in his current position.

“Mm, excellent.” Viggo was taking the lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking up his length. His movements were patient, though he was looking at Hiccup with such lust and intensity.

The lube was capped and put back on the bed. Then Viggo stepped between Hiccup’s raised legs, pressed the head of his cock against his hole. There was pressure before he pushed inside, and Hiccup gasped at the sensation.

He went slowly. Viggo never entered his body too quickly, not wanting to hurt him with his size. He was thrusting before he was even fully inside, gently and slowly, shallow fucking him. All it did was make Hiccup want him more. 

Viggo took him by the hips, leaned over him to press himself against him, and Hiccup liked the feeling of his stomach against his cock. He kissed his jaw, and Hiccup tilted his head for him with a small moan. With each thrust he was going steadily deeper into him, brushing his prostate, and eventually he was in him to the balls, panting against his skin. Hiccup breathed out a yes.

“There we go,” Viggo panted. He paused his movements for a moment, readjusted himself on top of Hiccup. The both of them were breathing hard. “Do you like me inside you?” he questioned huskily as he started thrusting again, slowly.

“Yeah,” Hiccup gasped. He tugged on his ropes a little. He wanted to hold Viggo, run his hands over his back. He shuddered at a particularly good thrust. “ _ Ungh,  _ you’re so big.”

Viggo supported himself on his arms, looking at Hiccup. A smile upturned his lips. “I was right when I told that man at the club that you’re a size queen.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re the size of a fucking porn star,” Hiccup gasped out. He really did love it: the stretch of him, how deep he could reach inside of him. 

Viggo grunted, picked up his pace a little. Hiccup was letting a moan into every breath. “You know, not everyone likes that.”

“Ever scared anyone away?  _ Ah _ …”

“Oh, I pleased them with my hands and my mouth.” Viggo gasped a little, then pecked him on the lips. “Thinking penetration is the only way to please someone is amateur at best.”

“ _ Fuck _ , but I  _ like  _ it.”

“I’m ever so glad that you do.” Viggo straightened off of him, took ahold of the backs of his thighs. “I like it too.” He moaned ever so slightly, and Hiccup loved the sound of it. “Your ass is wonderful.”

Hiccup liked hearing that, liked hearing that he could please him with his body. He arched into Viggo, tugged on his bonds, wanting to touch him. Viggo smirked at the way he pulled at his ropes. 

Viggo’s thrusts became harder, and his cock spurned friction through Hiccup’s passage, across his prostate. Hiccup groaned, tilted his head back, absolutely adoring this. There was frustration there too. Viggo had tied him up before, but he’d always made sure he’d cum, save for the time he’d left in the middle of it to get a drink of water and had just stood in the doorway and stared at him writhing in desperation. Hiccup doubted he could cum from just his prostate right now. Would Viggo just leave him like this?

“Viggo?”

“Mm hm?” 

“A-are you going to let me cum after?”

“No,” Viggo answered, his voice gravelly. “That’s the fun of it.”

“But-” 

“You don’t get to cum until you can achieve a prostate orgasm.”

Hiccup moaned in despair, let his head fall back. “Dammit.” 

“It might take a week of consistent training,” Viggo told him, panting. “But you’ll get there.”

Hiccup certainly hoped so. He couldn’t imagine consistent sex with Viggo without cumming. One of the best parts of it was how Viggo could make him orgasm. 

Viggo put a hand on Hiccup’s bound wrists, his other still on his hip. His mouth found his chest, went low, teeth tugging on a nipple. Hiccup curved into it with a low moan, eyes rolling back. Viggo huffed out a satisfied laugh, did the same to the other one. 

Hiccup moved desperately with Viggo as time went on, wanting to prove that he could cum from this, wanting it right then and there. The both of them were panting, covered in a sheen of sweat from the exertion.

“Please, please, please,” Hiccup whimpered. God, this felt so good.  _ Please. _

“I’m close,” Viggo told him. That meant Hiccup had to cum soon or he wouldn’t be allowed to. He let out a yell of frustration, trying to force his body to do it. He honed in on the sensations he was getting, the pleasure, the fullness.

_ Come on, come on… _

Viggo let out a groan, pressing his forehead to Hiccup’s. Hiccup’s body shuddered as it was released into. He whined. 

Viggo came off of him, breathing hard, and Hiccup liked the way his sweaty, heaving chest looked. Fuck, he just wanted his cock back in him, or better yet, his touch on his own cock. He just wanted to cum. 

“V-Viggo, I can do it!” Hiccup cried out. “Just a little more.”

Viggo’s hands ran over the backs of his thighs, making him tingle. His cock was leaking like mad, dripping down onto his stomach.

“A little more?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Viggo took his phone from the dresser, did something on it, then showed it to Hiccup. “I’m giving you three minutes.”

Hiccup hoped that was long enough as Viggo put the phone down beside him, leaned forward, and easily slid two fingers past his rim. Hiccup loved the feeling of his fingers mingling with the heat of his seed. He moaned long and loud when Viggo curled his fingers, found his prostate, began to rub at it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hiccup breathed, head back, eyes closed. This felt excellent. Surely he could cum from this.

“Fuck,” he muttered as Viggo slipped a third finger into him.

“You like that, darling?”

“Yes.”

The other hand found his ass, massaged and squeezed. “Mm, such a little slut for me.”

Hiccup’s cheeks reddened in both shame and pleasure. He didn’t understand why he liked being both praised and degraded, but as with the other things he was discovering about himself sexually, he just went with it. 

Hiccup moaned and rolled his hips as Viggo fingered him, giving the occasional cry. But, his ecstasy was ruined by the sound of the timer going off. With no hesitation whatsoever, Viggo withdrew his fingers.

“No, no! Please!”

But Viggo was done with him. He was untying him, letting his limbs fall to the bed. Hiccup looked at him, pouted as cute as he could to try to win him over.

“Please?”

Viggo laughed, shook his head. He was putting the ropes away under the bed. “We’ll try again tomorrow, Hiccup.”

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted so badly to just reach down and take care of it himself.

“But I’ll have homework.” Tomorrow was Monday.

“Then make time for me, love.” Viggo came over, tapped the head of Hiccup’s cock, making him gasp and jump. “Now go shower. And no masturbating. You’re not allowed to cum.”

“Yes.”

Viggo raised his eyebrows expectantly at him, and Hiccup realized he’d forgotten to call him what he should when he was given an order. He was trying to please Viggo’s kinks as well as his own.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Viggo ruffled his hair affectionately.

  
  


In the shower, Hiccup wanted so badly to just touch his hard and aching cock, masturbate to the memory of Viggo fucking him. His insides remembered it well, throbbing almost painfully from the penetration. Instead, Hiccup did what he didn’t want to, and turned the water to cold.

  
  


Hiccup did indeed make time for Viggo. He arrived at his house every night with the lie to Fishlegs that he was going to the science building to get homework done. Was he getting his homework done? Well, he was certainly trying his best. He got most of it done. That was good.

What was better were the things Viggo did with him. He’d tie his hands behind his back, lay him on his stomach, and stick a vibrator in his ass. Or he’d tie him to the headboard and fuck him. Or finger him.

Though, no matter how great it was, Hiccup had yet to cum from it, and he hadn’t cum all week, following Viggo’s order to not masturbate, even as tempting as it was. He’d become rather acquainted with cold showers. 

Now it was Saturday. Hiccup had spent the night at Viggo’s, sleeping naked in his arms, and now he was eager for more sex, sure that he would cum this time. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel that his body was ready for a prostate orgasm. 

So, Hiccup took it upon himself to plop himself in Viggo’s lap, interrupting whatever it was Viggo was watching on tv. Hiccup hadn’t paid enough attention or asked. He didn’t care right now. All that mattered was Viggo.

“Now,” Hiccup told him, straddling him, taking him by the back of the neck.

Viggo flicked off the tv, then put his hands on his hips over his shirt. “Hm, you’re impatient today.”

“I’m ready,” Hiccup told him. “I’m sure.”

“Are you?” Viggo had a teasing smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. “Do I get anything if you’re not ready? Compensation?”

Hiccup laughed, kissed him briefly on the lips. “A businessman even in bed, huh?”

“Yes.” Viggo pursed his lips, thinking. “How about a good spanking if you don’t.”

“And if I do?”

“Still a good spanking. That ass deserves it.”

Hiccup couldn’t help getting hard at the prospect of that. He liked it when Viggo spanked him. His jeans became uncomfortably tight.

“Alright.” Hiccup kissed him again, but didn’t pull away. He melded his mouth to Viggo’s, kissing him heavily. Viggo kissed back, hands going to Hiccup’s belt. He undid it slowly, and was slow with the button and zipper to his jeans. Hiccup loved and hated it all at once. He nipped a little at Viggo’s bottom lip, groaned. Viggo huffed in amusement.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t cum all week,” Hiccup panted, lips still so close to his. He could taste his coffee bitter on them, but he liked it. It was Viggo. He ground his hips down against Viggo’s, happy when he felt him hardening through his slacks. Even on weekends, Viggo saw fit to dress professionally. 

“Oh? Good boy.” Viggo kissed him hard, put his tongue into his mouth. Hiccup moaned, grabbed at his hair with one hand, his shoulder with the other. Viggo palmed him through his jeans, making the tightness worse, but the pain of it was delicious. 

For a long time they did nothing but kissed, and Hiccup enjoyed it. It had the heat in him increasing, turning his blood to coursing lava. His cock was throbbing. He wanted Viggo so badly. 

They began haphazardly undressing each other. Hiccup’s shirt came off first, given that it was easy to take off a t-shirt. Viggo’s shirt was slower, having buttons. Usually Hiccup’s hands were deft, but now he was wanting and clumsy. But finally, he managed to tear off Viggo’s shirt and toss it onto the floor. He knew he wasn’t supposed to do that with Viggo’s clothes, but he didn’t care right now. He was going to be spanked anyway, whether he was bad or good, so why not be a little bit bad?

A little high on that thought, Hiccup brought his mouth down to Viggo’s neck and began sucking a mark into it, enjoying hearing the other man sigh into his ear.

“You’re being bad this morning, my dear.”

“Just making sure I deserve that spanking,” Hiccup told him before going back to work on the mark. He liked the feeling of Viggo’s neck under his mouth, could feel his pulse against his lips. It was beating hard and fast.

Very suddenly, Viggo was taking ahold of him, spinning him around, and flinging him onto his back on the couch. Then he was yanking off his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear. It had been a choice between Lego superheroes or plain blue ones. He’d gone with the plain blue.

“Oh, pity,” Viggo said, on his knees, staring down at him. “I like your silly underwear.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” He was tugging the blue ones off of him now. “You look cute in it.”

Hiccup blushed at that, but decided he’d wear one of his silly pairs next time. He watched as Viggo stood and took off his slacks and underwear, leaving himself naked. It made Hiccup realize that they were going to do this right here on the couch. He was alright with that, just as long as they had some form of lubricant.

Then Viggo was on him, kissing all down his body. Hiccup moaned, grabbing at his shoulders and back, digging his nails in, hoping to leave more marks on him. He would be the only one who got to see them, but it marked Viggo as his, and he liked that.

Viggo got down between his legs, lifted his thighs onto his shoulders, and his mouth found his rim. Hiccup sighed happily at the feeling. He reached down to stroke his own cock, but a hand shot to his wrist to keep him from doing that. He groaned in frustration, bucked against Viggo’s mouth, the tip of his tongue sparking fire through him.

Viggo was thorough with his mouth, leaving Hiccup flushed through with fire and sparks. His touch was like a match against his nerves. 

“V-Viggo,” Hiccup stuttered. He put his free hand in his hair, curved into him, eyes closed. This was so wonderful. 

The other man hummed, swirling his tongue in him, and Hiccup shook at the deep vibrations of his voice, a moan leaving him. 

“ _ Agh _ , fuck.”

Hiccup was almost disappointed when Viggo pulled off of him, but then he was having him spit into his hand, using that to wet his cock. Hiccup watched, eager. He even licked his lips. 

A minute more and Viggo was in him. Viggo was on his knees, Hiccup’s ankles at his shoulders, cock fully sheathed in his wet hole. Hiccup gripped at the leather couch cushion, breathless from the position and the fullness of Viggo’s cock.

The thrusts were good, quick. Hiccup tossed his head back, moaning unashamedly. The only one who would hear was Viggo, and he wanted him to hear. Viggo was more quiet, but Hiccup liked the grunts and the quickened breaths that left him. 

“Oh god,” Hiccup moaned out. “Th-this position is really - mm - good.” After how many times Hiccup had slept with Viggo, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the man was good at sex. He always brought him almost otherworldly pleasure. 

“Am I getting your prostate?” Viggo asked, although he really didn’t have to. Hiccup figured he was sure that he knew he was getting it, but just wanted to hear the admittance from him.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Hiccup’s cock wept its pleasure onto his stomach, and he wanted to touch it, but kept himself from that. This was the first time all week that Viggo had fucked him without tying him up, and he wanted to show that he had the restraint to not need the ropes. Though, he had to admit that he liked them.

“What a good ass you have, darling,” Viggo crooned, and Hiccup’s chest burst with happiness at it. Damn, he really liked getting praised. “So perfect for me.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” He had to call him sir when he gave him a compliment too. They’d been practicing that all week as well, and Hiccup gotten much better at remembering to call him that. He liked that too, liked being submissive to him, his subordinate. Besides, Viggo made a very good dominant. 

Viggo rumbled happily at Hiccup’s words, and as a reward fucked him harder for it. Hiccup dug his nails into the couch, hoping they wouldn’t leave marks. He just needed something to brace himself for this. 

The friction of Viggo’s thrusts nearly hurt with only saliva as lubricant, but Hiccup welcomed it, welcomed his fullness and the way he slammed across his prostate. He was hitting it with each thrust in this position, turning Hiccup’s moans into cries.

He could feel it, finally, after a week. It was building, everything in him tightening, his body shaking, willing it to happen. His pelvis and his stomach blazed through with fire.

After a week of nothing, Hiccup came incredibly hard. He arched into Viggo, lifting his back right off the couch, a scream pulling itself from his lips. Electricity burst through his body, sent his pleasure out to gush onto his chest. He dug his nails harder into the couch, trembling, nearly convulsing. Viggo buried himself in him, and Hiccup felt his body clenching around him, soaking up all the pleasure that it could. 

Right after cresting the peak of it, Hiccup blacked out. 

  
  


He came to on his stomach with his ass stinging. He jolted as he took another hit with the palm of Viggo’s hand.

“Ow!” Hiccup cried as he did it again, but god, did he like it. The pain twisted itself with pleasure. 

Viggo climbed over him, put his mouth to his ear, nibbled on it. “You didn’t say thank you,” he told him.

Hiccup cried out in pain and pleasure as he took another slap. Then: “Thank you, sir,” he breathed. “Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we'll be back to Hiccup and his friends!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup hadn’t expected to be met with total silence when he sat down with his friends at dinner Monday night. He awkwardly set down his tray. 

“Uh… hey, guys.” It was almost a question.

His friends just looked at him, and the looks were… skeptical. Hiccup felt the hair on his arms raise in discomfort. 

“Hiccup, we need to talk,” Astrid finally said after some more sitting around in terrible silence. 

Hiccup reached for a french fry. Maybe if he had food in his mouth he wouldn’t have to talk.

“About what?” he asked after swallowing. His friends hadn’t noticed his comings and goings from campus, had they? 

“You… disappear a lot,” Fishlegs said. Oh, so that  _ was  _ what this was about. “Especially on weekends.”

“I go visit my dad,” Hiccup lied smoothly. He’d gotten much better at lying since dating Viggo. “You guys know that.”

“What about on weeknights?” Tuffnut asked. “Where are you then?”

“The science building,” Hiccup answered. “Doing my homework.”

Astrid let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. “Yeah, except we checked and you weren’t there.”

“You… you guys checked?” Hiccup didn’t know what to do with this information. 

Everyone at the table collectively nodded. Hiccup felt a trickle of cold fear go through him. He couldn’t let them know about his relationship with Viggo. They’d judge him for it, judge him badly. He remembered what Fishlegs had said, that he viewed such a relationship as toxic.

“Why?” Hiccup asked. “You don’t trust me?”

“Not after you keep disappearing on us!” Ruffnut cried. She threw a french fry at him, and Hiccup recoiled as it hit him in the forehead. 

“Look, guys, I’ve just been busy.”

“Too busy to be in your room?” Snotlout questioned. “Fishlegs told us he hardly sees you anymore. And we never do either.”

Hiccup sighed, picked up his tray. He apparently wasn’t going to get any peace sitting here tonight. “Guys, look, I’m grateful for your concern, but I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

Then, he left to go eat on his own, though he now didn’t have much of an appetite. He tried his best to block out the sounds of his friends’ protests and calls for him to come back. So they thought they could interrogate him and still have a good dinner with him. Ridiculous. 

  
  


Later, Hiccup sat in his room, phone in his lap, thinking of calling Viggo. Maybe he  _ had  _ been spending too much time with him lately. His friends were an important part of his life too.

But the way he yearned for Viggo was unimaginable. He’d never felt anything quite like this kind of attraction before.

Hiccup was, quite frankly, confounded. He was trying his best to balance his studies with his love life, but he’d been forgetting about his friends. How could he have forgotten about his friends? They’d been with him all through high school, and they were lucky they’d all gone to the same college. He loved them. But… he was pretty sure he felt that same thing for Viggo too. 

Hiccup pressed the contact with Viggo’s name and then on the phone symbol to call him. He picked up after a few rings.

“Hello, Hiccup.” His voice was smooth and nonchalant. “How’s your night going?”

“My friends suspect something,” Hiccup said without a hello. He knew it was rude, but he just had to tell him. Anxiety was roiling in his stomach. 

“They do?” Viggo asked, voice getting serious. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. “I… I tried to cover my tracks but they went to the science building and didn’t find me there. They know I’ve been lying to them.”

“Do… do they know about us?”

“I don’t think so,” Hiccup said. “I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“How about a little break?” Viggo suggested. “For this week, focus on your friends. They obviously care a great deal about you.”

“They do,” Hiccup confirmed. “I just… I wish I could tell them.”

“They’d judge you.”

“I know.”

At that moment, the door unlocked and Fishlegs came in, and Hiccup cleared his throat as Viggo started talking to drown out the sound of his voice. “Yeah, okay. Love you too, dad,” Hiccup said. “Bye.” He hung up, hoping that had looked and sounded natural. 

“Hey,” Fishlegs said.

“Hey,” Hiccup responded sullenly. He got off his bed and went to his desk, sat and flipped open one of his books to start doing homework. He still wasn’t happy with how his friends had treated him earlier.

“Hiccup, I’m sorry,” Fishlegs told him. “We’re just… we’re worried about you.”

Hiccup said nothing. He didn’t want to talk to Fishlegs. How was he going to focus on his friends for this week when they clearly didn’t trust him?

“Please say something.”

Hiccup sighed, swiveled his chair around to face Fishlegs, who was just standing across the room from him. He rubbed a hand over his forehead. 

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then where do you go?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to lie, but Fishlegs cut him off.

“And I mean, where do you  _ really  _ go? It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m… I’m seeing someone,” Hiccup said. That wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t going to tell him it was Viggo. “He’s from a different college. We hang out a lot, and I’ve gotten nervous about introducing him to you guys.”

Fishlegs made a happy squealing noise. He sat in his office chair and pulled it up so that he was close to Hiccup. “Hiccup, you’re dating?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” He seemed genuinely happy now. 

Hiccup blushed. “Yeah, I, uh, I am. I got nervous.”

Fishlegs put a hand on Hiccup’s knee. “You know you can tell me anything. Besides, do you really think any of us would care that you were dating a guy.”

“I was afraid my dad would catch wind of it.” That wasn’t a lie. Hiccup hadn’t come out to his father. He didn’t know how he felt about homosexual relationships. 

Fishlegs just nodded. “That makes sense. Are you… going to come out to your dad any time soon?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’m just worried about a really negative reaction, you know?”

“Yeah,” Fishlegs said. “Not everyone’s parents are super understanding. I’m sorry.”

A long silence. Fishlegs’ hand slipped off Hiccup’s knee. 

“You should have told us.”

Hiccup looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“And you should still be spending time with us,” Fishlegs said. “You have to balance your friends with your dating life.”

Hiccup felt ashamed now when earlier he’d felt angry. He’d inadvertently hurt his friends, and he didn’t want to do that. 

“I’m really sorry. I’ll try to do better.”

Fishlegs nodded.

“What’s his name?”

“Jack.” It was the first name that came to Hiccup’s mind. He’d just have to make sure to remember it for talking about this. Maybe he should put it in his phone.

“Is he cute?”

“The cutest.” Hiccup gave Fishlegs a small smile.

Fishlegs made another happy squealing noise. “Oh, Hiccup! I’m so happy for you!” He reached over him and closed his book. “Forget homework. Want to play some video games?” Fishlegs had brought his Xbox and a TV with him to school.

“Yeah,” Hiccup replied, smile genuine now. “Yeah I do.”

  
  


Hiccup paid a good deal of attention to his friends that week. He even went so far to stay away from Viggo that he feigned being sick the night of chess club. They still talked and texted though, and every time Hiccup had a smile on his face, he said it was from Jack. Fishlegs had agreed not to tell anyone until Hiccup was ready, which Hiccup was terribly glad for. But… this was difficult. He missed Viggo. He missed everything about him: his feel, his sound, his looks. He missed sex with him. He missed just sitting with him while each of them were doing their own thing. He missed his great big bed and his private shower. He missed, well, everything, it would seem. 

**I miss u** , Hiccup texted Friday night. It was almost the end of the week with just his friends. Viggo had promised that he would pick him up Saturday night. 

**I miss you as well, my dear** , came the response.  **I’m so eager to see you.**

Hiccup smiled. Yes, he was eager too.  **Still picking me up Saturday night?** Hiccup asked.

**Of course.**

Hiccup was able to sleep a little easier that night knowing that the next night he would be in Viggo’s arms.

  
  


“So, how was your week?” Viggo asked of Hiccup as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. 

“Good,” Hiccup answered honestly. It had felt great to spend more time with his friends. He felt that they were still slightly suspicious of him, save for Fishlegs, but he’d just have to deal with it for now. “I, uh, kinda lied to them.”

“And what was the lie?”

“I told Fishlegs I was dating someone from a different college,” Hiccup told him. “He hasn’t told anyone else. My other friends don’t have an inkling of where I’ve been disappearing to.”

Viggo nodded, took a hand off the steering wheel to pat Hiccup on the thigh. So he approved of this strategy. Good. 

Once they got to Viggo’s house, Viggo popped open a bottle of wine and they had a glass each. It still wasn’t Hiccup’s favorite alcohol, but he would tolerate it for Viggo, who seemed to like it very much. Feeling a little buzzed, Hiccup was the one to lead Viggo to the bedroom. He sprawled himself out on the bed on his back, staring at Viggo. 

“Ravish me,” Hiccup told him.

Viggo leaned over Hiccup, began undoing the belt on his jeans. He kissed him heavily on the mouth. “Oh, I intend to.”

Viggo laughed when he pulled down Hiccup’s jeans and saw boxers with iPhone emojis all over them. Hiccup blushed fiercely, but Viggo had said he enjoyed the underwear.

“That’s a good one,” Viggo told Hiccup, pulling off his boxers to reveal his half hard cock. “I like those.”

Hiccup moaned as Viggo kissed him again. He climbed over him on the bed, arms to either side of him to hold himself up. The kiss was rough and passionate, filled with longing. Only a week apart and they were desperate for each other. 

They sat so Hiccup could take off his shirt. Viggo was unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. 

“Ever been fisted before, my dear?” Viggo asked.

“Fisted?”

Viggo flexed the fingers of his left hand (he  _ was  _ left handed like Hiccup.) “I’d put my whole hand in you.”

Hiccup’s cock got achingly hard at the thought of that. It scared and aroused him all at once. 

“Let’s do it,” Hiccup said.

So Viggo got out the lube and Hiccup spread his legs for him. Hiccup moaned as Viggo inserted a finger into him. It was just the start, but he was excited for what was to come. He gripped his own cock, pumped it slowly, watching Viggo and the look of concentration on his face.

“You look hot when you’re concentrating,” Hiccup said.

Viggo didn’t say anything, just made a small “mm” noise and inserted a second finger. 

It didn’t hurt when Viggo got to three fingers. He’d fingered him with that many before. But, it did hurt when he got to four. Hiccup moaned in both pain and pleasure, still gently stroking his cock. It was okay that it hurt. It would stop hurting eventually, and besides, Viggo made pain feel so, so good. 

And it did stop hurting, until Viggo inserted his thumb. Hiccup let out a cry, tossed his head back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.  _ Oh my god.  _ Viggo had his  _ whole hand  _ in him. His big, beautiful hand. 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Hiccup muttered. 

“You like it?” Viggo asked. His fingers were brushing his prostate, making his cock leak.

“It… it kind of hurts.”

“The pain will go away. I promise.” Then Viggo was moving his hand in and out of him, and Hiccup moaned loudly at the sensation of it, at the stretch and the fullness and the pressure against his prostate. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Hiccup cried. He arched his hips into Viggo. He was right. The pain  _ was  _ going away, replacing everything with absolutely delicious pleasure. And Viggo just kept moving his hand in and out, stretching him, filling him, pressing against his prostate. He’d never felt anything like this before, and it was incredible. 

“I-I think I’m gonna cum,” Hiccup said. 

“By all means, do.”

“ _ Agh, fuck! _ ” And Hiccup did cum the next time Viggo pressed against his prostate. Pleasure jolted through him like electricity, making his toes curl and his body shudder. His vision dimmed for a moment. 

He came back from it panting with Viggo undoing his belt. He saw the very obvious bulge in his slacks. Hiccup licked his lips when his big, beautiful cock came free. 

Viggo knelt between Hiccup’s legs, grabbed his thighs and put his legs around him. He sank into his widened hole with a moan that sounded so precious to Hiccup’s ears.

“Oh, how I missed you.”

  
  


Later, the two lay in bed together, cleaned up and resting. Hiccup was tracing imaginary designs over Viggo’s broad chest. 

“What did you do to me when I was drunk?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t mind that they’d had sex while he was drunk. He remembered being the one to initiate it, kissing Viggo and trying to pull off his clothes. Though, Hiccup hadn’t gotten the chance to ask him. “That night we went to the club.”

“I tied you up and fucked you till you came,” Viggo told him. “Twice.” 

“Mm…” Hiccup wished he could remember more of that. It sounded like it had been good. “Did you enjoy it?” 

“Very much so.”

Hiccup rested his head on Viggo’s chest. He could hear his heart beating like this, and it made him feel comforted and relaxed. He trusted Viggo with his body, even while inebriated. Hiccup had the feeling that Viggo could do anything he wanted to him, and Hiccup would still enjoy it.

With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes, more than ready to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiccup woke feeling pleasant and content. He didn’t hurt even a little from the way Viggo had used his body the night before. And… he had morning wood. He wondered if Viggo did too, but when he rolled over, he realized he wasn’t there. There was the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.

Hiccup smiled. He could just take care of his desire later. Certainly Viggo wouldn’t mind. He got up, doing his best to ignore his erection, and dressed for the day. 

Once he was dressed and his hair was combed as best as he could, he made his way to the kitchen. Viggo was at the stove, tending to some bacon and eggs.

“Good morning,” Hiccup said, coming up behind Viggo and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his head against his shoulder. Viggo didn’t act startled. He must have heard Hiccup coming. 

“Good morning.” Hiccup could sense the smile in Viggo’s words. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Ravenous.” Hiccup kissed Viggo on the cheek, then let go of him, went to grab plates for the both of them and get orange juice out of the fridge.

“Want any coffee?” Viggo asked. 

“Totally.”

Once breakfast was ready, they sat at the kitchen table, eating and chatting. 

“So you enjoyed last night?” Viggo checked.

“Definitely,” Hiccup said with a nod and a smile. 

“Excellent.”

The continued talking, and Viggo asked questions about Hiccup’s friends. Hiccup was happy to talk about them, glad he had spent more time with them in the past week. He had to figure out how to balance his relationships better. His friends were important to him, but so was Viggo.

“I want to show you something,” Viggo told Hiccup after they finished cleaning up from breakfast. 

“Oh?” Hiccup was curious. Viggo always had very interesting things to show him. “What is it?” 

“You’ll see.” Viggo dried his hands on a dish towel, then took one of Hiccup’s hands, began leading him down the stairs. Excitement jumped into Hiccup’s stomach. Was he finally going to show him what that door was? He’d told him it was just the basement and that there wasn’t anything very interesting down there, but now it seemed he was taking him to it. Hiccup had always been curious about that door, had almost snuck down on his own, but he hadn’t wanted to violate Viggo’s privacy like that.

Viggo pulled Hiccup through the library and movie room and to the basement door. Hiccup was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement. He’d known something interesting had been down here!

Viggo gave him a small smile, then opened the door and flicked on a light. Hiccup was met with a flight of steps. They turned a corner at the very bottom, and whatever was in the basement was hidden from view by a wall.

“What is it?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking again, curiosity getting the better of him.

Viggo began taking him down the stairs, not answering. 

They turned the corner, and…

Hiccup didn’t know what he’d expected to be met with, but it wasn’t this. His knees went a little weak, and he found himself leaning into Viggo for support.

“You alright?” Viggo asked.

“It’s… it’s a lot,” Hiccup answered. “But yeah, I think so.” He straightened, awkwardly adjusted his shirt. “I knew you were into bdsm, but this is - uh… you have a sex dungeon?”

Viggo laughed, and it was a warm sound. He let go of Hiccup, went down the final few steps, and spread his arms out a little, gesturing to the room around him. “I call it the Playroom.”

Hiccup just licked his lips.

“What do you think?” Viggo asked, and for the first time he seemed nervous. Hiccup didn’t want him to feel that way, wanted to reassure him. Still, he had to take a longer look around before he answered. 

The room was darkly decorated, the floor gray, the walls black. There were various ropes and chains hanging from hooks on the walls. There were totes that were certainly full of other objects. There was a chair in the room, as well as a few tables, and hooks in the ceiling. A flail, whip, and riding crop hung on the wall as well. 

Hiccup couldn’t help growing excited at all of this. Viggo had been slowly introducing him to his kinks and likes in bed, and he’d enjoyed being tied up and spanked, but this was something new. This was crossing a threshold that he’d never been near before. And he wanted to try it. He wanted to try it all.

“I love it,” Hiccup told him honestly. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard. Had Viggo taken him down here to have sex with him? He hoped so, now that he was seeing everything. He couldn’t possibly just tease him with showing him and then not demonstrate. He came down the last few steps, went over to stand in front of Viggo.

“You do?” Viggo asked, seeming hopeful.

Hiccup nodded, smiled. “Yeah.”

Viggo smiled too. “Would you like me to demonstrate a few things?”

Hiccup began taking his shirt off at his words. “Oh,  _ yes _ .”

“Alright, undress.” Viggo looked at the wall with the ropes and chains. “Do you have a preference?”

Hiccup was pulling off his pants and boxers. He’d never tried chains before. 

“I want to try chains,” he told Viggo honestly. God, he was so excited, so turned on. This was beyond what he had imagined. Viggo had managed to make his adrenaline pump during sex, and Hiccup adored the feeling of it. It was like the rush of riding a motorcycle, but with another person.

Hiccup kicked his clothes to the side once he was fully undressed. He stood there awkwardly as Viggo got the chains and secured them to the hooks in the ceiling. There was a pair of manacles, waiting for him.

“Arms up,” Viggo ordered. Hiccup came over and did as he said. A flash of adrenaline went through him as Viggo secured the manacles around his wrists. They weren’t too tight, but they felt good and heavy on him. Hiccup tested the chains, and they rattled. That was a new sound. He liked it.

Next, Viggo put a spreader bar between Hiccup’s ankles, leaving his legs open. Hiccup tingled with excitement, his cock now raging hard. What was Viggo going to do to him down here? 

Viggo went and took something out of one of the totes, and Hiccup swallowed hard when he saw what it was: a plug, a large, black plug, conical-shaped with a rounded head. He came over with a bottle of lubricant and leather gloves, set them on the table beside Hiccup.

“Think you can take this?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded. Viggo had fisted him last night, and he’d very much liked it. This would be like that, except it would stay in him for however long Viggo wanted it to. 

Viggo donned the leather gloves after unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves, and Hiccup thought he looked terribly attractive. He ran his tongue over his lower lip looking at him. Dark purple button down with black slacks and leather gloves. What a look. 

“You look hot,” Hiccup said. 

“Do I?” There was a smirk on Viggo’s face as he began covering the plug in lubricant. He very well knew that he did. 

“Yes.”

Viggo went over to Hiccup’s rear, leaving the plug on the table for the moment. “Have to stretch you first, dear.”

Hiccup hummed as Viggo ran his fingers over the crack of his ass. Then he was delving in between, finding his hole, rubbing gloved fingers in circles over his rim. A zing of pleasure went through Hiccup. He hadn’t realized gloves could make something feel so good.

Hiccup arched back into Viggo and moaned as he pushed two fingers into him. It hurt for just a moment, but then turned solely into pleasure. He didn’t touch his prostate, just scissored his fingers inside of him. Hiccup knew he was teasing him. 

“ _ Viggo _ ,” Hiccup breathed. Viggo chuckled at the sound, leaned in and kissed just below his right ear. Then Hiccup felt teeth come out and nibble. Hiccup leaned into him, eyes closing, humming. 

Viggo continued kissing and nibbling at his neck as he stretched him with two, three, then four fingers. Hiccup gasped at their sudden withdrawal, but knew that the plug was coming soon. His cock was leaking from arousal and excitement. 

Viggo took the plug, went behind Hiccup again.

“Now, you have to relax for this, darling.”

“Okay.” Hiccup took in a deep breath, blew one out, making his body go loose. 

Hiccup hissed out a breath when he felt the head of the plug go into him. Then came the rest of it, large, stretching him. It stopped, and Viggo ran a hand down over Hiccup’s spine.

“Relax some more. I don’t want this to injure you.”

“Okay, okay.” Hiccup took more deep breaths, loosened his body some more. He felt his muscles relax around the plug, and Viggo began pushing it into his body again.

Eventually, his body swallowed it up, and the plug was situated neatly in his ass. Hiccup moaned at the sensation of it. As a test, he squeezed it. It wouldn’t come out. It felt like it was in his stomach, though he knew that wasn’t the case. It was a good sensation, one of fullness and satisfaction.

“Do you like that?” Viggo asked. He was running his hands over Hiccup’s hips.

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed. 

Viggo kissed him on the cheek. “Excellent.” He went over to the wall with the whips, flails, and riding crops. Hiccup had only ever been hit with an open hand before. Anxiety tingled in his stomach along with the excitement. He wondered what Viggo would choose. 

Viggo picked the riding crop, and he tested it in his hand as he came back over to Hiccup. It made a swatting sound as it flew through the air. Hiccup just watched, licking his lips. 

“This alright?”

Hiccup nodded. He was eager to try anything new. 

“I won’t hit too hard,” Viggo told him. “I don’t want to leave any bruises.”

That was good. Hiccup still wanted to experience the hitting though, curious to see what the pain was like. 

Viggo swatted him on the ass with the riding crop, and Hiccup gave a cry. Oh, it was  _ perfect. _

Viggo kept hitting him. For a while he stayed with just his ass, but then he moved to his shoulders, his back, the backs of his thighs. Hiccup moaned and cried out with each hit. God, he loved it, loved the sharp, stinging pain and the ache that followed. Something about it was just so good.

After a time, Viggo moved around to his front, hit him across his chest, squarely on his nipples. Hiccup arched and yelled. Oh, this was absolutely delicious. Before Viggo, he hadn’t understood pain with sex, but now he did. Now he understood the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, the wonderful snap of pain. Every time he arched he could really feel the plug in him, feel his body contorting around it and accommodating it. 

Then Viggo was stroking the riding crop over his hard and aching cock. It twitched at the touch of it, understanding that pain would follow.

“There?” Hiccup asked breathlessly.

“There,” Viggo confirmed. 

The first smack was light, but it made Hiccup jump and gasp nonetheless. His chains rattled. Viggo hit him harder, and pain flared all the way up into his stomach. His muscles everywhere clenched, tightening the ones around the plug. It began to ache inside of him. Viggo kept hitting him like this, and when Hiccup felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he was stroking him. He was still hard, the pain having done nothing to quell his erection. He and his body liked this.

Viggo alternated between stroking him and hitting him, and in a few minutes, Hiccup felt like he was going to orgasm. He twisted in his chains and moaned loudly.

“Are you near your end?” Viggo asked of him.

“ _ Yeah _ …” 

“Beg me for it.”

“P-please, sir. Agh!” He’d hit him again. “Let me cum. Please let me cum, sir!” He knew if he used “sir” that Viggo would like his begging. Hiccup glanced between his legs and saw a noticeable bulge there. Was he going to fuck him after this?

Viggo stopped hitting Hiccup’s cock, just stroked him, and Hiccup loved the sensation of the leather gloves, loved how they looked against his reddened cock. The head of his cock looked especially good against the black. It seemed, Hiccup had a glove kink, and was only now just realizing it. Viggo had introduced him to a lot of his kinks, things that Hiccup hadn’t really even thought about. 

He came hard, spurting his seed across the floor. Hiccup yelled with it. His muscles contracted around the plug in him, making him ache, raising his voice to a scream. 

Then it was done and he was panting. Viggo put the riding crop on the table, went around to his back to pull the plug out of him. Hiccup moaned as it left him. 

“Ooh, your hole is nice and wide,” Viggo said. He set the plug on the table, stripped himself of the gloves. “All ready for me.” His voice was deep and gravelly. So he was going to fuck him. Good. 

Hiccup gasped as he felt Viggo pressing against his hole, and then he was sliding easily inside, lubricated from what had been on the plug. He brushed his prostate, and Hiccup moaned, pulled on his chains. He was sensitive after having an orgasm, couldn’t grow hard just yet, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy this, that this wasn’t good. 

“ _ Agh… _ ” Hiccup liked the stroking of Viggo’s length across his prostate. It fluttered pleasure into his cock and his stomach and his extremities. It was  _ good _ . 

“Did you like that?” Viggo asked Hiccup.

“Yes,” Hiccup answered honestly. He truly had, even the pain. Viggo made pain sweet. And now he was making this sweet too. He was brushing against insides that were hurting from the plug, going slow, soothing them with his touch. He had him by the hips, and his lips found his neck. Hiccup tilted his head for him, enjoying the touch.

Hiccup didn’t grow hard again as Viggo fucked him, but that was alright. Viggo came inside of him, and Hiccup groaned at the sensation, the heat filling him.

“I love filling you,” Viggo told him. He stroked his hair, panting. “And I love  _ you _ .”

This was the first time Viggo had ever said such a thing to Hiccup. Hiccup had suspected it, but it had never been spoken in words. 

“I love you too,” Hiccup said without hesitation. He was high on the chemicals of sex and pleasure and pain, and he’d never felt it more strongly before. He knew it was true. 

Viggo took out a key and undid the manacles and the spreader bar, leaving Hiccup standing there naked and aching… and frankly a mess. He needed a shower. 

“Gather your clothes,” Viggo told him. He smiled with his teeth. “It’s time for some aftercare.”

“What about the floor?”

Viggo waved a hand. “Taking care of you is more important at the moment. I’ll clean it up.” 

Hiccup bent and picked up his clothes. His insides ached, and his skin stung, but all in a good way. He and Viggo went upstairs together, got in the shower together. Hiccup was going to clean himself, but then Viggo started to do that for him.

Hiccup gave a small smile, feeling blissed out and grateful. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.”

The shower was nice and hot, and after getting out and drying off, Viggo took Hiccup to the bedroom, had him lay on his stomach, and gave him a massage while rubbing lotion into his skin. Hiccup moaned happily, eyes closed. He felt like he could fall asleep like this, with Viggo’s large, careful hands working over him.

“So you really like the Playroom?” Viggo asked, again looking for confirmation.

“I do. It startled me at first, but I like it.”

“Excellent. We’ll be spending quite some time down there.”

Excitement tingled in Hiccup’s blood. He’d had a good time with this session in the Playroom, was sure that he would enjoy many more.

“I love you,” he told Viggo again.

Viggo worked his hands over his shoulders, kissed him on the top of the head. “I love you too.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**I introduced him to the Playroom,** Viggo typed. Hiccup had still been sleeping when he’d come up from cleaning the Playroom, and so he’d signed onto his kink group to see what was going on and give them an update. 

A bunch of excited replies came through, congratulating him on training his boy and asking him if he’d liked it. 

**I think he enjoyed it a lot** , Viggo answered.  **He’s sleeping now.**

He was asked what he’d gotten Hiccup to try. Viggo took the time to describe in detail what he’d done to him and how Hiccup had reacted, given that he didn’t have video or pictures of it. He had cameras in the Playroom that he didn’t think Hiccup had noticed, but he’d wanted their first time there together to just be for the two of them. Well, visually speaking. He could at least write about what had transpired. 

**What else are you going to do with him?** one person asked.

**And do we get to see?** That was someone else.

**I want to try sounding** , Viggo responded.  **And yes. You’ll get to see some of it.**

**His cock is pretty** , someone said. They must have remembered the pictures that Viggo had sent.  **Can’t wait to see it stuffed with a sounding rod.**

**Do you think he’ll cry?**

Viggo couldn’t help letting out a low chuckle. He was in his home office and Hiccup was sleeping in the bedroom, so he wouldn’t wake him with the noise. 

**That would be a sight, wouldn’t it?** Viggo typed. He was getting a little hard just thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Hiccup. And Hiccup would probably let him. He was very pliant and malleable when it came to sex, willing to try anything Viggo wanted him to. He was the perfect boy.

  
  


Cory walked towards the campus with his hands in his pockets, head down, trying to look inconspicuous. He had a backpack to blend in with the other students. He’d stuffed it with books from home to avoid having it look empty. He just had to get past the front gate. It was open, but there was a security guard posted there. Hopefully he could do this just as easily as he had the last time, and Hiccup hadn’t reported him to Public Safety. The guards didn’t start checking IDs until after night fall. They kept one posted just in case anyone looked suspicious, which, quite frankly, Cory didn’t. He should be able to get in just fine. 

He almost made it past the front gate when the guard suddenly put an arm out in front of him, stopping him.

“ID?” he asked.

“Come on, dude, the sun’s still out,” Cory complained, adjusting his language to sound like a college student. 

“Doesn’t matter. ID, please.” He was a graying man, shorter than Cory. Certainly Cory could take him, but then he’d be reported to the police. That would do no good. He  _ had  _ to talk to Hiccup and get him out of harm’s way. 

Cory made a show of searching his pockets. He frowned. 

“Sorry. I must have left it in my room.”

“Could you call one of your friends to get it for you?” the guard asked.

“Uh… They’re all in class.” Cory ran a hand through his hair. “Look, if you could please let me in - I’m gonna be late for class.” He tried walking past the guard, but he stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“No can do, son. Sorry.”

“But-”

“Rules are rules.”

Cory grumbled a curse under his breath. He would have to give up then if he didn’t want to look suspicious. Hiccup  _ must  _ have reported him to Public Safety, or else they wouldn’t be checking IDs during the day. He turned and left, went to where he’d parked his car across the street.

“Okay, so I need a new strategy,” Cory said to himself as he got in the car and tossed his backpack in the passenger’s side. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to think. He had money saved for emergencies, plenty of it. He had enough to buy another phone, and he still had Hiccup’s number in his other one. Though he’d blocked his first number, he wouldn’t be expecting him to call from another one.

_ That’s a good idea.  _ Cory pulled out of the parking space, phone in one hand, asking his GPS to take him to the nearest electronics shop. He made it there in a few minutes. Once he was parked, he texted Ryker to let him know what he was doing, then got out and went into the store. It was easy to get another phone just like the one he had. It was an older model, so it was cheaper than the newer ones that the woman behind the counter tried selling to him. No, he didn’t need one of those. This was just for conducting business with Hiccup. 

Cory didn’t text Hiccup until he’d made it back to his apartment, using the car ride to figure out what to say. He desperately hoped that he wouldn’t block this number and make his purchase and troubles all for naught. 

**Hey, Hiccup, this is Cory. I’m really sorry about how I acted. Would you like to meet me for coffee?**

And now, all he could do was wait. 

  
  


Hiccup got a text when he was heading to his next class. Thinking it was his dad or one of his friends, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it, only to find that it was a completely unrecognizable number. Curious, he opened the text and read it. 

He stopped in his path, other students milling around him, a frown pulling down his features. He figured Cory must have gotten a new phone to text him with. He wondered why he’d waited so long. It had been weeks since the first incident with him, and Hiccup had figured that, since he hadn’t tried again, he’d been done with him.

Hiccup didn’t know how they could talk this out over text. So, he walked to somewhere private, a little grotto hidden under some trees with a small waterfall splashing into a pool. Then, he called this new number that was Cory. 

“Hey, Hiccup,” came a familiar voice on the other end.

“What do you want with me?” Hiccup asked. “I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want anything to do with you.”

“I just want to meet for coffee and talk things out,” Cory said. “And you can get up and leave at any time. I just think we could work out this misunderstanding face-to-face.”

Hiccup hated that he was curious. That had been a problem all his life. His curiosity always got the best of him.  _ “Curiosity killed the cat,”  _ his father would always tell him. It wasn’t till he was older that Hiccup had discovered the rest of the saying:  _ And satisfaction brought it back.  _ Maybe this was one of those cases where his curiosity would become fruitful. 

“Fine,” he said after pondering it for a moment. 

“You pick the meeting place,” Cory said.

“There’s a coffee shop down the street from the college,” Hiccup said. “Meet me there tomorrow at 10 am.” 

“You got it. See ya then.”

Cory hung up, and Hiccup couldn’t help the dread that splashed into his stomach like the waterfall he was standing near. Certainly this couldn’t be a good idea.

Hiccup was late to his next class, and he couldn’t focus through it. He kept wondering if he should tell one of his friends where he was going. But, then again, the coffee shop was a public place, and certainly 10 am would be a busy time for it. Cory wouldn’t be able to pull anything on him. He shouldn’t get any of his friends involved in this. Because then if he told them about Cory, he would have to tell them about Viggo. And he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t going to tell Viggo either, because Viggo would tell him not to go meet with Cory, would be all worried that he’d contacted him again. No. It seemed, Hiccup was in this alone.

  
  


Hiccup arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes early, wanting to make sure he could see what car Cory arrived in and what his license plate was. Hiccup had ordered his drink and a cinnamon bun, sat nibbling on it while waiting for Cory.

At 9:55, someone pulled up to the coffee shop in a gray Audi. The man who got out was unmistakably Cory, and Hiccup took down his license plate in his phone, just in case. If anything went wrong, Hiccup knew what kind of car he drove and what his license plate was.

But how  _ could  _ anything go wrong? Like Hiccup had suspected, the coffee shop was busy at this time. It was good to be meeting someone like Cory in a public place.

And what if Cory wasn’t even dangerous? Persistence didn’t always mean danger, did it?

Cory ordered at the front when he came in, not looking at Hiccup, though he certainly knew he was there. Once he had a drink, he went to sit down at the table across from Hiccup.

“Hi,” Cory said, trying to act friendly with him, apparently.

Hiccup took a bite of his cinnamon bun and a drink of coffee before saying anything. 

“What do you want?” Hiccup asked. “Must be important if you went to the length of getting a new phone.”

“Hear me out,” Cory said. “I know I haven’t given you good reason to trust me, but I promise I’m one of the good guys here.”

“Are you?” Hiccup asked. “Are you really?”

“Yes.”

“So, you stalked me because you had good intentions?”

Cory shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry about that. Can we just start over?”

“Fine. Let’s start over. Your name?”

“You already know my name.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Your full name.”

“Cory Blake.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Good. I’m Hiccup.” Hiccup held out his hand to shake.

“Oh, so I don’t get your full name?”

“You must know it already, given that you were stalking me.” Hiccup wasn’t going to let that go. He lowered his hand.

“Okay, okay, yeah, I do,” Cory said, looking down at the table, seeming bashful about it.

“So, Cory, tell me about yourself.” Hiccup leaned back in his chair, not caring that he was getting crumbs on himself from eating his cinnamon bun. He figured he wouldn’t have to speak just yet.

“Okay.” Cory leaned his arms on the table. “I’m Cory Blake. I’m 24. I graduated from the same college you go to a couple years ago. I work as an editor at Random House Publishing. There. You happy?”

“And what do you know about me?” Hiccup asked once he finished his cinnamon bun. He brushed some crumbs off his hoodie.

“You’re Hiccup Haddock. You’re 18 and an engineering major.”

“And you know that from…?” Hiccup prompted.

“Viggo,” Cory answered. “I promise you, I’m telling the truth.”

“Because you were in that deep web kink group with him?” Hiccup asked. 

“Exactly. I was scoping it out to make sure he didn’t pick up anyone new that was too much younger than him.”

“Why do you care?”

“I dated Viggo when I was in college,” Cory said. “He, uh… did some pretty bad things to me.” He sounded… sincere, but what if he was just a good actor?

“Yeah, you told me that last time,” Hiccup said. “And why should I believe you?”

Cory sighed. “I guess I’m not giving you a good reason to, am I?”

“Nope.” Hiccup took a sip of his coffee, not believing Cory in the slightest. “You sound like you’re trying to get revenge on Viggo because he broke up with you.”

“Actually, I broke up with him. It took a while to get away. He’s so enamoring and charismatic. And scary. He made it difficult.”

Hiccup laughed. He drew the eyes of some other patrons. He must have laughed much too loud. He hadn’t meant to. Enamoring and charismatic? Yes, that was Viggo to a T. Scary though? Not at all.

“Dude, he’s just a college professor,” Hiccup said, still amused. 

“Who  _ hurt  _ me.” Cory looked a little angry. He leaned over the table, looking to be on the verge of knocking into his own drink and spilling it. “And he’s going to hurt you too. It’s just a matter of time.”

Hiccup pursed his lips, thinking back to a couple days before in the Playroom. Viggo  _ had  _ hurt him, but that had been with his consent and permission. 

“He’s kinky,” Hiccup countered. “So what?”

“No, I mean  _ really  _ hurt you,” Cory said. “He’s going to get in your head, convince you to do whatever he wants, then push your boundaries too far. He’ll hurt you in a way that you won’t like.”

Hiccup lowered his voice. “Okay, but what if I  _ like  _ it when he hurts me?”

“You won’t like it the longer you see him,” Cory told him. “I can promise you that.”

“You know what?” Hiccup took his coffee in one hand and stood. “I don’t have to listen to this bullshit anymore. Viggo would never hurt me like that. Don’t bother contacting me again.”

Then, he left the coffee shop, seething. He had to calm down.

He showed his ID to get on campus, a precaution they’d put in place after Hiccup had reported Cory to Public Safety. He finished his coffee, tossed it into a trash can, and decided to go for a walk. He checked the time on his phone. Viggo would be teaching a class right now, and it wasn’t like he could just go and wait outside his office. So, he’d continue walking around campus until he got all the steam out of his system.

Maybe Cory wasn’t lying about having dated Viggo, but the relationship had clearly ended on a sour note, so he was probably just trying to get revenge on Viggo by trying to ruin his relationship with Hiccup. Hiccup had already decided he wasn’t going to tell Viggo that he had talked to Cory again, and he certainly wasn’t going to tell any of his friends. 

He would just have to act like everything was normal. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hiccup was feeling a mix of trepidation and excitement as Viggo fit the device over his hardened cock. Viggo had explained to him that the sensations would be intense, would squeeze and rub and suction him all at the same time. But then there was the fact that Viggo wanted to leave it on him even after climax, draw an orgasm from him multiple times till his cock was dry and he was screaming. He was curious and frightened and craving that all at once. Each time Viggo had hurt him with his consent there had been a rush of endorphins that followed suit, a lovely thrill that reminded him of his times riding his motorcycle, if riding had the ability to also result in mental and physical sexual satisfaction. Hiccup hadn’t realized that sex could be mentally stimulating as well, but Viggo played with the exertions of both his body and mind. Even with pain, or maybe because of it, it was just so good.

“I’m going to start slow to get you used to it, alright?” Hiccup loved the way Viggo looked at him when he asked the question. He was crouching a little to make himself at eye-level with him, as he was sitting with his wrists bound behind the back of the chair and his ankles secured to the legs. He looked so handsome, his suit jacket off, tie loosened and collar open, sleeves rolled up to bare his forearms.

“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded. His pulse was racing. 

Viggo turned a dial on the box-like machine he held, and it started. The tube on his cock moved up, internal mechanisms squeezing, and then back down. Hiccup gasped, looked down to watch it work. The part of his mind that was an engineering major was studying it to figure out exactly how it functioned, though it wasn’t too difficult for him to guess, even with pleasure working through him. This was supposed to milk his cock, and that’s exactly what it was doing. He breathed a small moan.

“Want a little faster?”

“Yes, sir.”

Viggo turned the dial, and the device increased in speed, but not yet very fast. Hiccup moaned happily, rolled his hips. He looked to see Viggo smile at him, and that made him feel good. Then he was setting the machine down on the table beside him, circling around behind him. The tips of his fingers trailed lightly over his body, alighting him with sparks. He was leaning down, and Hiccup tilted his head knowingly, felt his warm lips just beneath his jaw. Fingers worked in circles around his nipples, his touch so light it was almost nonexistent. Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed, giving in to sensation.

Viggo rubbed at his nipples with just the tips of his fingers. He used his nose to brush some hair aside before delicately working a mark into Hiccup’s neck just beneath his ear. Hiccup moaned. He adored how attentive Viggo was when it came to sex and pleasure. He understood that there was more to it than just penetration. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” His voice was deep and lusty. Hiccup loved it when it got like that.

“Mm… yes, sir.”

Viggo chuckled. “Though I can’t have you getting too relaxed.” One hand left him, reached for the device on the table. “It’s late. You might fall asleep.”

The pace of the device on his cock abruptly changed. It became terribly fast, shooting pleasure violently through him, and Hiccup gave a cry, arching and pulling at his bonds. He was left gasping for breath and whining. 

“Oh, look at the way that makes you writhe.” Viggo caressed and gently squeezed his throat, other hand tugging at his hair. Hiccup bucked, pulled against his ropes. God, he was loving this.

Viggo played around with the settings on the machine, sometimes making it go incredibly fast and leaving Hiccup gasping, or going so slow it was agonizing, leaving him moaning and begging for more. All the while Viggo was touching him, playing with his nipples, his hair, running fingers over his throat, sometimes squeezing. Hiccup adored this. 

“Are you hard?” Hiccup asked of Viggo. 

“Very much so,” Viggo rumbled into his ear before biting on it, making Hiccup groan. “Seeing you in pleasure is mesmerizing.”

Said pleasure continued, built and built until Hiccup was sure he was about to cum. He tilted his head back against the chair, gasping and moaning.

“Are you going to cum?” Viggo asked him.

“Yes,” Hiccup panted out.

Viggo increased the speed on the machine, milking his orgasm from him. It came with blinding light, and Hiccup found himself releasing a scream as everything he had was pulled from him. Then he was left moaning and writhing in the aftershock of it, the tube now wet with his seed. 

“Oh god, oh god.” The pain would come soon, but he was okay with that, eager for it. 

Viggo slowed the machine with a touch of the dial, fingers then trailing down to his pelvis, running fingers through the new growth of hair there. 

Aching, burning, stabbing. All of it came upon him suddenly. Hiccup jerked and shouted, and Viggo kept caressing his pelvis, then his hip. The machine stayed slow, which Hiccup was grateful for. He didn’t think he could take it going fast. 

“Can you take it?” Viggo asked. There was a challenge in his voice, asking him if he was resilient enough. Hiccup wanted to live up to the challenge, make it through this.

“Yes.” His voice came out as a growl as the pain continued. 

“A little faster?”

“N-no, sir.”

“Not even a little bit?” Viggo’s voice was teasing. He turned the dial just a smidge, and the pain grew worse. God, the machine was squeezing and sucking and milking, doing exactly what it was meant to. Hiccup didn’t argue about the slight increase of speed. The rush he was getting from it was just too good. His cock stayed hard despite wanting to soften, and that just made everything hurt more. Hiccup wiggled his hips, fought against his bonds, yelling.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup beamed at the compliment. He loved being complimented by Viggo. This man was so much older than him, but still saw beauty in him rather than immaturity. “Suffering just for me.”

And Hiccup’s suffering continued for about a minute or so. Then the pain began to fade, pleasure leaking back into his cock. Hiccup stopped fighting, went limp in the chair, breathing hard. Viggo caressed his face and his hair. 

“Wasn’t that good?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup laughed a little, feeling high on the rush of endorphins he was getting to combat the pain. “Yes, sir.” He had never considered himself a masochist until meeting Viggo. He’d made him realize that pain wasn’t just bad, that when it was inflicted with consent, it could be good too. 

The night went on like that. Pleasure, then pain, then pleasure again. Though he liked it, Hiccup would unconsciously fight against the ropes, his body wanting an escape from the agony. But there was no escape. The machine kept going, and Viggo kept turning the dial up and up and up. 

Hiccup was screaming by his third orgasm, the machine pumping him like mad. He didn’t know if any cum came out with this one. He was just in a world of maddening bliss. Then the pain came, crushing agony like nothing he’d ever felt before. He twisted and squirmed like mad, screaming all the while. 

“I’m done, I’m done!” Hiccup yelled out desperately. “Please, I’m done!”

The machine slowed, then stopped, and Hiccup turned into a puddle against the chair, muscles weak from the struggling. Viggo kissed him on the cheek.

“That was a spectacle, darling.” He came around the chair and took the tube off of his softening cock. Cum dripped from it. “Ooh, look at that. You have some cleaning up to do.” Viggo held the tube to Hiccup’s mouth, and Hiccup knew what he had to do. He stuck his tongue into the tube, licking out his own seed. It didn’t disgust him at all, not like it would have before. Viggo had made him realize that his seed was all natural, that there was no need for shame concerning it. Everyone ejaculated when they came. It was just normal. 

“Mm,” Viggo purred. He pulled the tube away, set that and the machine down on a table. His hand went downwards, fondled his bulge over his dress pants, and if Hiccup hadn’t just been pulled over his threshold, he would have grown hard at that. “Will you get me off when I untie you?”

Hiccup nodded eagerly. Sweat dripped from his hair and down onto his face.

The ropes came untied, and Hiccup sat for a moment, rubbing his chafed wrists. There were marks on them that he would have to hide with a long sleeved shirt. Luckily, it was close to winter and cold enough for such clothing. 

Hiccup watched eagerly as Viggo took his cock from his pants, and then he was touching him, rubbing him over with one hand. Viggo hummed, jutted his hips into his hand. Hiccup liked that, liked that he could give him pleasure. 

Hiccup was feeling quite exhausted as he gave the handjob, but he was eager to make Viggo climax. Once he did, he was licking his seed off his hand.

“Good boy,” Viggo told him, ruffling his hair, and Hiccup liked that. “Would you like to shower together?”

Hiccup nodded. He stood, but his knees were wobbly, and he reached out to Viggo for support. The man instantly gave it, wrapping a strong arm around him. He helped him up the stairs from the basement. Hiccup didn’t know if he’d be able to stand in the shower, weakened from being forced over his threshold, but Viggo let him lean back against him, even cleaned him. Then he was taking him to bed, and he had him lay on his stomach so he could massage his back. 

“Mm, thank you,” Hiccup said sleepily. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup chuckled. “Very much so. Much better than doing homework.”

“But make sure you get that done.” Viggo, always the professor. 

“I will,” Hiccup promised. “Tomorrow.” He let himself sink into the mattress, feeling extremely relaxed. “Tomorrow.”

  
  


Viggo drove Hiccup to campus the next morning so that he wouldn’t miss his first class. Hiccup was still reeling from what had happened the night before. Both the pain, and the pleasure, had been incredibly good. 

But then his mind went to Cory.  _ He’ll hurt you in a way that you won’t like.  _ That hadn’t happened though, and Hiccup didn’t think it would. Yes, Viggo was opening him up to the world of BDSM, but that didn’t mean it was malicious. Maybe Cory just didn’t understand how kink worked. Hiccup was certainly learning.

“You’re quiet today,” Viggo noted. 

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Last night.” Okay, that was a little honest. “How often will we be using the Playroom?”

“Quite often, I think,” Viggo answered. “If you would want to, that is.”

“I would love to,” Hiccup told him honestly.

A smile turned up Viggo’s lovely mouth. “Good. So, are you busy this weekend?” 

“Schedule’s all clear,” Hiccup replied.

“I was thinking of taking you shopping,” Viggo said. “On Halloween.” Halloween was Saturday. “Then we can go to a club.”

That sounded like quite a fun time. Hiccup wasn’t very materialistic, but he was sure he would have a good time shopping with Viggo. He wondered what the man would have him try on if they were going clothes shopping. 

He usually spent Halloween with his friends, but he really wanted to see what Viggo thought of the holiday. His friends referred to it as “Gay Christmas.” People could be whoever they wanted to be on Halloween, and for queer people, it meant that they could be themselves with no judgment. Viggo was evidently a part of the queer community, not isolating himself from its trends and language. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Hiccup said. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.” Viggo flashed him a smile, then set his eyes back on the road. “Anything for you.”

Hiccup almost felt like unblocking Cory’s new number and texting him.  _ See, Cory? He loves me. He told me so. He treats me like he loves me.  _ It amazed Hiccup that he was loved by this remarkable, esteemed, older man. It felt so good to be loved by someone like him. And Hiccup was glad he’d said it back. It was true. He’d been high on endorphins and oxytocin from the sex, but that didn’t mean the love wasn’t real. It just meant it was heightened during sexual contact.

His love for Viggo was very real. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in two months! I've been busy writing Knight in Shining Armor, which has been very fun, but I didn't abandon this one, which is also very fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hiccup turned in front of the mirror, keeping his gaze on his body. He looked… good. His self esteem had been rising ever since dating Viggo. The man just made his confidence soar. And now he’d taken him out shopping, had picked out clothes for him, and Hiccup had to admit that he looked good, great even. Right now he was sporting a pair of black jeans, black boots, a low-cut blue V-neck, and a leather jacket.

“Give another turn,” Viggo said. He was in the fitting room with Hiccup. He would wait for him to change into different outfits and then look at him approvingly once he stepped out. At first, Hiccup had been looking at price tags, but Viggo had said it was no matter and that he would pay for everything. Hiccup felt a little guilty over that, but Viggo was being generous. Why couldn’t he accept his gifts and money if he wanted to shower him in them? 

Hiccup did so, now facing Viggo. He stuck his hands in the pockets of the leather jacket to appear nonchalant. 

“How do I look?”

“Splendid, darling.” Viggo had one leg crossed over the other. He was dressed immaculately as usual. “Now go try something else on.”

There were a lot of clothes to try on, a lot of clothes that Hiccup liked, even the ones he hadn’t considered for himself. There were short boots with a little bit of a heel, leather pants, v-necks… things that Hiccup wouldn’t usually wear, but would be happy to for Viggo. His friends would certainly ask him about the change of style and where he’d gotten the clothes, but Hiccup was alright with that. He could just say that he’d wanted to try something new, which wasn’t exactly a lie.

Once Hiccup was done trying on the clothes, he felt strange in his graphic t-shirt, flannel, and sneakers. Viggo liked him in those as well though, would probably like him in anything. 

They walked through the mall with their cart. Viggo was taking him to Spencer’s next, a store Hiccup had never dared to step foot in before. He’d always been scared away by how adult and sex-themed it seemed. 

That was when he heard voices. Familiar voices. He turned his head and looked, saw his friends walking in a different direction. He and Viggo hadn’t been spotted yet, but they probably would be soon if they didn’t hide.

“Quick!” Hiccup whispered. They were right near Spencer's. “In here!” He grabbed Viggo’s arm, and pulled him, along with the cart, into the store. They quickly moved to the back, and Hiccup crammed himself and Viggo behind a rack.

“What was that about?” Viggo asked with a sly smile. He looked on the rack behind Hiccup. “Too eager to buy flavored condoms?”

Hiccup blushed furiously. “What? No, no, I saw my friends.” He peeked around the corner of the rack. He could see the store entrance from here. “I don’t want them to see us together.”

“Smart move,” Viggo said. It was his term to peer around the rack. “Are they still there?”

Hiccup quickly hid again and made Viggo do the same. “Yep, and they look like they’re coming in here.”

That is, until Hiccup heard the words: “Snotlout, I am  _ not  _ going to help you shop for another dildo!” That was Astrid, and Hiccup couldn’t help smiling in amusement. So, he guessed they weren’t coming in the store. 

After a moment or two, Hiccup peered around the rack again. They were gone. 

“Phew! Not that I don’t like being pressed up against you,” Hiccup said, “but that was a close one.”

“Indeed.” Viggo carefully moved himself out from their hiding place, miraculously not knocking anything over.

Hiccup now finally took his time to look around the store. It was darkly decorated with metal music that he recognized playing from the speaker. “What were we here for again?”

“I was going to let you pick out a collar or two,” Viggo said. “Just for you.”

Something in Hiccup was stirred up at those words. He swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t get an erection in the middle of a store. Viggo smiled with his teeth, seeming to know the effect those words had on him. 

“Come on. I know where they are.”

Viggo led Hiccup through the store, past the sex toys and graphic tees, and stopped at a rack with an assortment of collars and chokers on it. Some of them even had spikes! 

“Which do you like?” Viggo asked, letting Hiccup take it all in. He’d never worn a collar in bed before, but the idea was terribly appealing to him, especially if it was for Viggo. Hiccup stuck his tongue between between his teeth as he perused them. It was one of those racks you could spin, so he did so, looking at some more.

“I like this one,” Hiccup said. He stopped at one that looked silver at first glance, but upon closer inspection appeared iridescent. He picked it up, and it shimmered with color. Yes, he very much liked that. 

Viggo hummed in approval, took it from Hiccup’s hands. “Good choice. Let’s see what you look like with it on.” 

Hiccup beamed as Viggo stepped behind him and clasped the collar around his neck. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Now he understood why people would wear these. It felt good against his skin, and better yet, it made him feel  _ sexy _ , desirable. 

Viggo gave it a tug, making it press against his throat. “Yes, I like this on you.” He unclasped it. Hiccup was going to take it from him, but Viggo said: “Don’t you mind. I’ll pay.”

Hiccup turned and looked up at him. “I love you,” he said.

“And I love you.” Viggo gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Now, let’s pay and leave the mall before your friends spot us, shall we?”

Hiccup nodded. They’d bought all they’d come for anyway. “That’s a good idea.”

  
  


Once at Viggo’s house, they together began ripping off all the stickers and cutting the price tags off the clothing. They’d picked up some candy at a pharmacy on the way back, and were munching on that as well. It  _ was  _ Halloween, after all. 

They changed into what they were going to wear to the club, Viggo in some of his own clothing and Hiccup in a newer outfit. They were both wearing leather jackets, and, well, they looked good. 

“You look spectacular,” Viggo said to Hiccup. He stepped over to him, wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands on his ass. Hiccup put his hands at Viggo’s hips. 

“So do you.”

Viggo kissed him hard on the lips, and Hiccup returned the kiss, very much liking it. It didn’t take long for it to turn open-mouthed or get tongues involved. Hiccup’s jeans began to feel a little bit too tight, and he could feel the same thing happening to Viggo.

“How about we do this after the club?” Viggo asked.

“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded, feeling breathless. “Good idea.”

  
  


Hiccup was drunk. He and Viggo had taken an Uber to the club so that Viggo could drink as much as he wanted as well. And, well, it was nice to be driven around by someone sometimes. Now, Hiccup and Viggo were in the backseat together. Viggo had a hand on Hiccup’s thigh, and Hiccup had his head against his shoulder, trying to kiss him on the cheek, but missing. Hiccup couldn’t remember what he’d had to drink, only that it had been good. He’d liked the lights and the dancing, but most of all, being in close proximity to Viggo. He was so sensual in everything he did, the way he moved, the way he spoke. Hiccup was aroused, and could hardly wait for them to return to Viggo’s house. 

Once they got there, the two of them had to help each other up the stairs, swaying and laughing together. Finally, shoes kicked off, they collapsed on the bed. Hiccup felt more stable now that he was laying down, and he grabbed Viggo’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Viggo tasted of alcohol, but that was fine. Hiccup probably did too. 

“I want to ride you,” Hiccup said to Viggo, speech slurred. “I want to ride you so hard.” He was grappling with Viggo’s belt next, and Viggo helped him. The man’s cock came free, and it wasn’t long before Hiccup had it in his mouth. He’d gotten much better at sucking cock and deepthroating with all the practice, and could take Viggo all the way now. Yes, there was still some choking involved, but Hiccup thought that was hot. 

They completely forgot about lube until Viggo was half undressed and Hiccup was completely naked and ready to sit on his cock. It was a frustration to apply it, but Hiccup knew they would both be grateful for it once they really started going at it.

Hiccup tossed his head back and moaned as he sheathed Viggo’s cock inside himself. Viggo gasped and grunted, took Hiccup by the hips. Hiccup lowered his head, met Viggo in the eye. The lust in those brown depths was driving him absolutely insane. He began bouncing, loving the feeling of the friction and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Viggo grabbed onto his ass.

“Yes, Hiccup, that’s it,” he said breathlessly. “That’s it.”

Eventually, Hiccup grew tired and laid himself down on Viggo, his cock still in him. Viggo wasn’t quite tired out yet, probably wanted to cum, and so he was thrusting into Hiccup from below. Hiccup let him, loving it so much, moaning right into his ear.

Viggo fucked him till he came, and then Hiccup was rolling off of him. He was okay with not reaching orgasm himself, but then Viggo was wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping him.

“Oh fuck!” Hiccup shouted. He rolled his hips into Viggo’s hand. Oh, how he loved this. The mix of the drunkenness and the high of sex was making his head feel like it was going to explode. 

He moaned out Viggo’s name when he orgasmed, and Viggo kissed him sloppily on the mouth. It wasn’t long till they fell asleep, not cleaning up, hands still terribly close to each other’s genitals. Hiccup was content.

  
  


“Hiccup.”

“Ughn?”

“We, um - we have a problem.”

Hiccup’s head hurt, even with Viggo speaking softly. He didn’t  _ want  _ to wake up. But, he opened one eye and peered at his boyfriend. 

“What?” he asked groggily. 

Viggo gestured to his own naked torso. There was some sort of brown substance smeared on his skin.

“You know how we bought chocolate yesterday?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup couldn’t help it: he began giggling. Now he understood. They’d fucked and then fallen asleep with the bag of chocolate on the bed, and the chocolate had melted.

“Hey, you have some on you too,” Viggo said at his laughter. 

Hiccup looked down at himself, and sure enough, he did. He couldn’t stop laughing though, even with his headache and his dry mouth. Viggo started laughing too, and it was a rich sound.

“Guess that spoils the rest of the chocolate,” Viggo said.

Hiccup sat up, rubbed at one eye. “Where’s the bag?”

Viggo tossed back the comforter, revealing quite a mess: stains from the night before, and more chocolate. The bag was open with half-melted chocolate spilling out of it.

“Well, we need to clean this up,” Viggo said. He got off the bed, grabbed the bag of chocolate, and began pulling off the comforter.

Hiccup put his head in one hand. “Tylenol first.” He looked at Viggo. “How do you not have a hangover?”

“I’m more used to alcohol than you,” Viggo told him. He winked at him. “And bigger.” He set down the chocolate and the comforter. “I’ll get you that Tylenol.”

Hiccup smiled at Viggo as he went into the bathroom to get him the pain medicine. Despite the hangover and almost being spotted at the mall by his friends, Hiccup had greatly enjoyed his Halloween.


	21. Chapter 21

They were in the basement again, much to Hiccup’s excitement. Viggo always had something new to show him when they were down there. 

Viggo finished securing the straps around Hiccup’s wrists. He was strapped naked into a chair, and could hardly move. God, that excited him to no end, and his cock was already hardening. 

Hiccup watched as Viggo took out a length of rolled leather, then pulled the table over to them. Viggo wasn’t talking as he did this, leaving everything a mystery. Hiccup had asked earlier and he’d shushed him, then quieted him with a kiss. So, Hiccup would just have to wait and find out. His patience was wearing thin, however.

Viggo set the object on the table, unrolled it, revealing rods slipped into it of different lengths and thicknesses. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, not sure what the rods were for. Viggo didn’t say anything, just grabbed a bottle of lube and set it on the table.

“Which one do you want to start with?” Viggo asked.

“Um…” How could Hiccup choose when he didn’t know what was going on? But, he decided, since it was something new, they should start small. “One of the ones on the left,” he said. The ones on the right grew thicker and longer as they went across. There were even some with a curve in them at the bottom, almost like a rounded hook. 

“This one?” Viggo asked, pulling one of the thinner ones out.

“Yeah.”

Viggo nodded, then began to cover the rod in lube. Hiccup’s cock jumped. What was Viggo going to do with those?

Viggo turned to Hiccup. He took his cock in one hand, pumped it slowly, and Hiccup hummed in pleasure. He sat in the chair across from Hiccup, and then he was moving the rod  _ towards  _ his cock.

“Uh, where’s that going?”

“You’ll see in a moment, darling.” Viggo flashed him a charming smile. 

The tip of the rod went to his slit, and before Hiccup could make any sound of protest, was going  _ inside. _ Hiccup gasped, pulled at his restraints. It burned, but there was pleasure with it as well, a pleasure he’d never felt before.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” he swore. 

“Can I go further?” Viggo asked. So far, the rod was only about an inch into him. He met his gaze with eyes that were so endearing. 

Hiccup swallowed. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have the whole thing inside his cock. Viggo’s interests preyed upon his curiosity, and he couldn’t help but want more, more,  _ more. _

“Yeah,” he got out.

Hiccup tilted his head back, a whine in his throat, as Viggo pushed the rod farther in. He wanted to buck into it, but didn’t want to hurt himself, so he kept his hips perfectly still. Once the rod was in all the way, Viggo was stroking him, just staring at his cock. 

“Oh god,” Hiccup panted. 

“You like that?” Viggo checked.

Hiccup laughed a little, feeling high on the sensations he was getting. “Absolutely.” He lowered his head to look at his cock. It was such a foreign sight to see something  _ in there.  _ But oh, how it excited him. He looked to the other rods. The possibilities… 

“What’s this called anyway?” Hiccup asked. There were usually names for Viggo’s various kinks. 

“Sounding,” Viggo answered. “Not a lot of people like it, actually.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I do.”

Viggo smiled at him again, and it made Hiccup’s limbs turn to jelly (good thing he was strapped to a chair.) “Excellent.” 

Hiccup let out a high-pitched moan as Viggo began pulling the rod out. Was that… it? Hiccup had expected more from this. 

But then Viggo was lowering the rod back into him. Holy shit, he was  _ fucking his cock.  _ Hiccup moaned again at the mix of the pain and pleasure, because yes, it did hurt, but it felt good too. Hiccup had begun getting used to pain feeling good, and this was no different. He panted, tossed his head back, and Viggo leaned in and kissed his throat while he continued moving the rod inside of him.

“C-can people cum from this?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo chuckled, nipped lightly at his collarbone. “If I let them.”

Oh god, being denied orgasm? That was hot. Everything about this was hot, but that’s because it was orchestrated by Viggo. He knew what he was doing when it came to sexual pleasure.

Viggo stopped kissing at Hiccup’s neck and collarbone, went back to focusing on his cock. His movements were slow, agonizing, and Hiccup let out a stream of moans. The only one who would hear him was Viggo, so he didn’t feel embarrassed in the slightest. Besides, Viggo had said he liked the sound of his moans. 

Viggo pulled the rod all the way out, the metal dangling a string of precum. Hiccup watched, enamored, as Viggo stuck out his tongue and let it land on it, then sucked the rod into his mouth. Viggo closed his eyes as if he was savoring Hiccup’s taste, made an “mm” noise. Hiccup’s cock throbbed at the spectacle. 

Viggo set the rod down on the table, reached for another one. This one was longer, slightly thicker. Hiccup was almost quivering with excitement. He poured lube onto this one as well, then turned and directed it towards Hiccup’s cock. 

Hiccup moaned loudly as it stretched his urethra. That was certainly what was happening. His hands balled into shaking fists, and he tugged at the straps. He enjoyed this, but some instinctual part of him in his body wanted to get away. It was good that Viggo had strapped him down for this. 

“Relax, Hiccup,” Viggo crooned. “Just relax. Let it stretch you.”

Hiccup drew in a deep breath through his nose, let it out through his mouth. His body loosened as his muscles relaxed. Pain and pleasure burst through him as Viggo brought the rod deeper and deeper. 

Then it touched something that had Hiccup releasing a shocked shout. Pleasure shot through his cock and pooled in his stomach and extremities. His toes twitched. 

“Fuck!”

“That’s your prostate,” Viggo told him once his voice subsided into little moans. “Do you like it from this angle?”

“Yes, sir,” he got out breathlessly. Yes, yes he most certainly did. He was disappointed as Viggo began to pull the rod out, but then remembered he was going to fuck him with it. His prostate was going to get more stimulation. 

Hiccup groaned happily as Viggo pushed the rod back into him, let his head rest back against the top of the chair. He stared briefly at the ceiling, then looked back down at his cock, watching Viggo’s hand push and pull the rod in and out of him. It was such a strange sight - seeing his cock stuffed - but god, there was something he  _ liked  _ about it. 

Viggo steadily worked Hiccup up to bigger rods. Hiccup shouted and sobbed as he pushed one into him that was the same width as Viggo’s little finger. It was a sob of pleasure, but also one of pain. While he was slick from lube and Viggo had been doing this slowly, it still hurt. It  _ was  _ his first time taking this. 

“Can you handle that?” Viggo asked. There was a teasing smile on his lips, a glint in his eyes. He was challenging him. 

And Hiccup wanted to live up to the challenge. 

“Yes, sir,” Hiccup panted. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, was looking forward to the shower he would have after. But for now, he was very into this. He wanted to see if Viggo would let him cum if he took this rod. 

“Good boy.” Viggo leaned over and ruffled his hair affectionately, and Hiccup beamed at the praise. He was sure his chest almost puffed out at it. 

Hiccup gave a drawn-out cry as Viggo pulled the rod out almost all the way. Then it was pushed back in and he let out a long moan. Pleasure raced through his nerves, tingling in his extremities. He tried to catch his breath, but couldn’t, because Viggo was pulling it right back out. And oh god, he started moving his hand in tandem with it.

“Let me cum,” Hiccup begged. “Sir, please let me cum.”

“Mm, I don’t know. Have you been good recently?”

Hiccup gave him a flat stare. “I’ve been with  _ you  _ for the past 36 hours. How could I have been good?” 

Viggo laughed at his attitude, then clicked his tongue. “Sass? Not sure that counts.” He drove the rod back in, and Hiccup whined, twisted his head. 

What didn’t help is that Viggo kept up his movements of both his hand and the rod, bringing Hiccup ever closer to the brink of orgasm. He was shuddering in his restraints. 

“Please, Viggo! Please!”

“Mm, and what will you do for me in return?”

“I-I’ll suck your cock,” Hiccup said. 

“Is that all you’ll do?” Viggo raised one eyebrow, which was quite the talent, if you asked Hiccup. He looked over at the rods they hadn’t used, the ones with the hooked curve in them. “What about taking one of those?”

“I’ll do it,” Hiccup got out hurriedly. He felt like he was past the point of orgasm, like he’d been past it a minute or so ago. He’d do anything to have Viggo let him orgasm. Would it hurt after orgasm? Surely. Would Hiccup take it anyway? Yes, he would. 

“Will you?” 

“Yes, sir! Yes! Please!” He felt like his orgasm was blocked, like if Viggo just pulled out the rod it would happen. He didn’t pull out the rod just yet though. He kept pumping Hiccup, and Hiccup yanked on the straps, a growl rising in his throat. Viggo just smirked at him. 

“ _ Sir _ …” Hiccup begged. 

That seemed to do Viggo in. He slowly pulled out the rod, and Hiccup’s orgasm followed. He yelled with it, then moaned as Viggo pumped him through it. He shuddered in the chair, head tilting backwards, muscles in his neck straining. There was a clatter as Viggo set the rod aside. He yanked on Hiccup’s jaw, bringing his head back down, right into his cum-slathered hand. Hiccup did what he was supposed to, and licked it off. 

“Good boy,” Viggo crooned. “You’re a very good boy.”

Hiccup swallowed. “Thank you, sir,” he panted. 

Viggo drew his hand away, reached for one of the hooked rods. Hiccup was breathing hard in anticipation of the pain of that going into him after having just orgasmed. But he would take it. For Viggo. 

Hiccup groaned when Viggo took his softening cock in one hand, placed the curved side of the rod to Hiccup’s slit. He heaved out a breath as it pushed into him, body pulling on the restraints. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Hiccup panted. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh god, oh god.  _ Viggo _ .”

Viggo chuckled. It was a rich sound that vibrated pleasure into Hiccup’s ears. 

“You can take this,” Viggo said softly, encouraging him. “I know you can.”

Hiccup nodded. Yes, he could take this, no matter how much it hurt. 

Hiccup screamed as Viggo pushed the rod deeper into him. The stretch of the hooked part felt strange. He was wondering what that was for. Then there was pressure, horrible, horrible pressure, and then pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt before. It had him gasping, going completely boneless in the chair. He swore he orgasmed again. 

“Wha-what?” Hiccup asked, confused. 

“The prostate has a passage in it,” Viggo explained. “That’s where I just put the rod.”

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup looked down at his cock, softened, but with the rod sticking out of it. It was such a strange sight. 

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, sir. Very much.”

Viggo took ahold of the rod, gave it a wiggle, and Hiccup was once again thrown into a world of pleasure. He screamed - he just couldn’t help it. 

He came to, body buzzing, to Viggo undoing the straps on the chair. Hiccup rubbed at his wrists, marked red from having pulled at them. Viggo would give him lotion after. He always did. 

They changed position without speaking. Viggo pushed his chair back and stood, and Hiccup fell to his knees in front of him. There was a very noticeable bulge in the man’s leather pants. Hiccup liked that he’d worn leather. He wore nothing on his torso.

Viggo took Hiccup by the back of the head and pressed his mouth to the bulge. He didn’t pull his cock free just yet, and Hiccup knew he wanted him to worship it over his pants. 

Hiccup moaned as he roamed his mouth over the bulge. And when he lapped at it, he found that the leather tasted good. He put one hand to his cock, as it was beginning to harden again. That made the rod go deeper into him, and he moaned again.

“You’re such a slut,” Viggo told him. “Such a slut for my cock.”

“Yes, Viggo,” Hiccup breathed without taking his mouth off of the bulge. It was still a mystery to Hiccup as to why he liked being both praised  _ and  _ degraded during sex, but it left him feeling so good. Maybe it was because the degradation brought emotional pain of a sort, and Viggo knew how to make pain feel good. 

Hiccup was completely hard now, and he pumped his cock slowly as Viggo undid the button and zipper to his pants, his other hand on Viggo’s thigh. Then, his mouth found the tip of his cock, his hand finding the base, and he began to suck him. God, he loved doing this, loved pleasuring Viggo in whatever way he could. 

“Oh, are you hard again, you little slut?”

“Mm hm,” Hiccup got out around his cock. He was bobbing his head over him, almost taking him into his throat. He would get to that soon enough.

Viggo ran fingers through Hiccup’s hair. “Then maybe I should fuck you, fuck you with your cock and prostate all stuffed.” 

Hiccup groaned at the idea. Yes, he would like that very much. 

“You have to take me all the way first though.”

Hiccup nodded, then began taking Viggo into his throat. He let go of his own cock to press his thumb down to ward off his gag reflex. It worked, and he was able to take Viggo smoothly for a few inches. Then, he was choking, but he pushed through it to press his nose against his pelvis. Viggo hummed, ran his hands through Hiccup’s hair.

“Yes, just like that,” he breathed, voice rumbling with pleasure. That made Hiccup feel something good in his chest. 

Hiccup bobbed his head, taking him in and out of his throat. He did this until Viggo tugged on his hair and pulled his head away. Then, using the hold on his hair, he was pulling him to his feet. He turned Hiccup around with rough hands on his waist, then bent him over the table. 

He jumped as cold lube was poured onto his rim. He waited to feel fingers to stretch him, but felt the head of Viggo’s cock instead. So, he wasn’t going to stretch him, it appeared. That would certainly hurt, but Hiccup could take it. 

Hiccup clutched at the table as Viggo pushed into him, turning his head to the side. He moaned, Viggo moaned; it was a good sound to hear. 

“Fuck!” Hiccup shouted as Viggo bushed his prostate. Viggo held him by the hips now, completely sheathed inside of him. Pleasure sizzled through him, feeling like it was burning his nerves to a crisp. To have his prostate hit from two angles at once… Oh, it was heavenly. 

“I should have put your collar on you,” Viggo said. He wrapped one hand around his throat, and Hiccup leaned into it. He wasn’t choking him, but Hiccup wouldn’t mind if he was. He just liked the hold though, the power that it showed. He leaned down, beginning to thrust, kissed Hiccup on the ear. “Next time.”

“I would like that,” Hiccup panted. 

All speaking stopped as Viggo fucked him. Hiccup dug his nails into the wood of the table. The sounding rods that had been placed there and not back in their leather case skittered and some fell off the table. Surely Viggo had been going to sterilize them anyway though, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

Viggo grabbed hold of Hiccup’s cock under the table, and Hiccup grunted and shouted. He stroked him hard, fast, in tandem with his thrusts, and Hiccup writhed underneath him, moaning loudly. 

Eventually, Viggo was steadily pulling the rod from Hiccup, and Hiccup mourned the loss of having his prostate stimulated like that, but it felt good at the same time, like a release of pressure.

Hiccup came first, Viggo’s orgasm following on the heel of it. Hiccup was a shuddering, shaking mess, and he needed Viggo’s help to stand.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” Viggo asked, a smile playing at his lips.

Hiccup nodded wordlessly, grabbed onto Viggo’s shoulder to keep from falling. 

“I didn’t even kn-know that was a thing,” Hiccup said. He looked down at his now-softened cock, astonished that he’d had something  _ in there.  _

“Well, you’re learning,” Viggo said. He began directing him to the stairs. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
  


Viggo didn’t view the video until after he’d driven Hiccup back to campus. The camera feed went right to his computer. He put his arm on his desk, leaned his head in it as he watched. Hiccup was beautiful from any angle, and he liked watching this one. He didn’t pay attention to himself, just Hiccup, saw the way he and his body reacted to the sounding. It was stunning, really. He was a perfect boy. 

And the  _ sounds  _ he made. Viggo felt like he was privileged to hear them again and again. They were recorded, and he was sure he wouldn’t lose the video. Hiccup had no idea he had it, but that was alright. He didn’t need to know. He still hadn’t seemed to notice the camera in the basement, and Viggo wasn’t about to point it out to him, didn’t want to make him needlessly nervous. 

It was quick work to cut and edit the video. Then he was uploading it to his kink group. He got reactions almost immediately, messages calling Hiccup beautiful, saying that they were surprised he could take so much so soon. Viggo was proud of Hiccup for that. He was good at this kink thing, willing to try whatever Viggo wanted to. And he seemed to genuinely like it.

That was when Viggo got a private message. He clicked out of the main group and went to it. It was the moderator. Had he done something wrong? Reading the message showed that no, he hadn’t. Thank goodness. But…

**Someone new is looking to join the group. I thought I would check with you first because of having someone from the group stalk your boy.**

**What are they like?** Viggo typed back. He was glad that the moderator was contacting him, but he doubted that Cory or Ryker would try this tactic again.

The moderator gave a description of the woman, and Viggo didn’t suspect anything. They sounded different enough to be trustworthy in the group. They’d even sent pictures of their boy, close-up pictures of the things they’d done to him, and Viggo liked those pictures. There was certainly nothing to suspect. So, Viggo said it was alright that they let the woman join. Cory and Ryker weren’t creative enough to try something like this, or stupid enough to do it again. 

  
  


Cory closed out of the video on his computer, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. Then, he commented as the persona he’d made up with Ryker’s help, a woman named Clarise. Naturally, he made her say that she liked the video and that she’d done something similar to her boy. Cory would have to be more active for this to seem real… and it sickened him. 

As for the pictures he’d sent the moderator? They had all been of him. Close-ups so that no one would see his face or get a good layout of his body, but still things that had been done to him by Viggo. He’d had to dig long and hard to find them, but eventually had. They made him cringe and feel sick. All of this did. But he was doing this to try to keep another from falling victim to this man. 

What was worse was that it was clear that Hiccup was falling for all his charm and tricks. He was letting him push his boundaries, do things to him that he’d never considered before. It was only a matter of time before those boundaries got pushed too far and Hiccup wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

And for now, since Hiccup didn’t trust him, all Cory could do was watch and keep an eye on him. If any of Viggo’s videos or pictures of Hiccup looked remotely like rape, Cory would call the police… That is, if Viggo was stupid enough to post them, which he most likely wasn’t. But if he slipped up, if Cory could catch him… It was a slim chance, but he’d still take it. 

But for now he logged out and moved away from his computer, went to his couch to meditate. He’d been going to therapy ever since Viggo, and meditation was one of the things he and his therapist had discussed. 

He sat comfortably, hands in his lap, and began taking deep breaths, trying to clear his mind of the awful things he had seen. The pictures of himself had been horrible, had involved things with hot wax and needles, things that Viggo hadn’t done to Hiccup yet. Maybe he wouldn’t. Who would know, really? 

His meditation was interrupted by a phone call.

“Did you get in?” Ryker’s voice asked as he picked up.

“Yeah,” Cory told him. He tried not to shudder. “The pictures I had to send to prove who I was…” He didn’t know what to say about them, how open he could be about this with Ryker. He’d comforted him after all the problems with Viggo, but Cory had never actually met him in person. He lived all the way in England. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Ryker said. “But if we can catch my brother-”

“I know.” Cory thought for a moment. “So you really want him behind bars, don’t you?”

Ryker sighed. “I don’t know. I want him to stop what he’s doing. I don’t  _ want  _ him to get into trouble, but if being behind bars is what will stop him, then I’m all for it. You?”

“Oh definitely.” Cory wished he could get him in trouble for what he’d done to him, but the statute of limitations had passed. For some reason, it was only 3 years for assault but  _ 10 fucking years  _ for  _ property damage.  _ The government saw property as more important than people. Naturally. People were expendable. Just the way Viggo saw them. “I’ve gotta go,” Cory said. “It’s late over here.” 

“Have a good night. Try not to think about what you had to do. It’s for the greater good.”

“Yeah. The greater good.” Cory was trying to stop a rapist and save someone. That  _ was  _ for the greater good. Even if he could help one potential victim, he would feel better. 

Cory hung up, and went back to his meditation, but the image of Hiccup with his head thrown back with pain in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling wouldn’t leave him. 


End file.
